<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious by Firewalkwithme133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193713">Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/pseuds/Firewalkwithme133'>Firewalkwithme133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Secrets, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Finn, Oral Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo babies, Romance, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/pseuds/Firewalkwithme133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Rey just moved into the neighborhood determined to begin her new life, when she spots the most beautiful Omega she has ever seen. Too bad he's already taken.</p>
<p>Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Omega</em>”</p><p>It’s 7:00pm on a Saturday night, and Rey cannot believe that once again her limited free time is being spent alone in her three-bedroom house getting off on low-grade Alpha porn.</p><p>She’s a bad Alpha.</p><p>She should probably be out hitting up every skanky bar in a twenty-mile radius trying to find a mate, but she’s so tired. She thinks it should be enough that she spends sixty hours a week as a social worker. A thankless job. She was raised in the system, and while she still had trouble processing that time in her life, she had the ability to help others. Perhaps in some way by helping them, she could help herself. </p><p>“<em>My sweet Omega. So good for me. So wet do you</em> –”</p><p>*buzz*</p><p>Great. Right on the verge of an epic climax her phone went off. Delicately taking her hand out of her pants and grabbing her phone, Rey angrily keys her passcode in and sees a text from Finn.</p><p>
  <strong>Finn: Hey Rey-Rey. We’re going downtown and guess who’s coming withhhhh ussssss……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe: We know you’re at home…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe: all alone… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe: getting off……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: I am NOT doing this again. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rose: Rey sweetie…you are never going to find anyone if you hole yourself up like a 100-year-old cat lady…… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: Nope. Not going. Have fun. Maybe next time. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finn: Yeah right……Rey. Honey. You’re coming out. And do not even use that guy as an excuse…</strong>
</p><p>Ugh. She was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: I don’t know who you’re talking about. Going 2 bed. Xoxo </strong>
</p><p>Rey was lucky. Not lucky that she had such great friends: friends who were always checking in on her, always wanting to hang out. Rose bringing her lunch when she couldn’t get out of the office. Letting Poe fix her car (even though she was sure she would have done a better job), Finn taking her to her first concert – something she never would have had time to do in high school, let alone college.</p><p>No. Rey was lucky. In fact, infinitely blessed by the fact that she lived four houses down from Ben Solo.</p><p>When Rey had first moved into the neighborhood, she was wary. Surely not many foster kids ever would have thought they would be able to live on this side of town - have a condo or even a house. Especially a house. As Rey parked her car, she looked out into the street with anticipation. This was the first step to a normal life. A life that she built for herself. A life where no one told her where to go or what to do. Where there were no hungry and lonely nights. And a lot of other things.</p><p>Poe and Finn had come over to help her move in. It was a 95-degree day, and she was thankful that her blockers were working. While Poe was a harmless Beta, his boyfriend Finn was an Omega. And though Rey would never hit on her best friend, she wanted to avoid the inevitable conflict that would arise if someone went into heat.</p><p>Which would be highly inconvenient in this weather. And on move-in day.</p><p>It was while listening to Poe and Finn argue over what to get next out of the truck that she smelled it.</p><p>Coconut. Salt. Vanilla.</p><p>The beach? When did she end up at the beach?</p><p>
  <em>Omega. </em>
</p><p>Rey slowly turned. Coming up from four cookie-cutter houses down was the prettiest Omega she had ever seen. Beautiful raven-black hair - a long, Romanesque nose - chocolate brown eyes - and two perfectly kissable lips. An Omega running in the heat with his shirt growing tighter and tighter on his chest with each hard hit of the pavement by his feet.</p><p>God. Yes. There is a God. And he is running this way.</p><p>“Rey did you hear me? Rey?! <em>Rey</em>?!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I said where do you want us to put this dresser?”</p><p>“Oh. Um. Bedroom.”</p><p>Rey was still at the beach. And that beach was coming her way in about 5, 4, 3, 2…</p><p>And gone.</p><p>One swift turn and her mate was running back in the opposite direction. Rey was transported from the most beautiful beach she had ever seen to ordinary suburbia, watching as her two gay friends looked at her with suspicion.</p><p>“Earth to Rey. What is your deal? Wha-"</p><p>Finn was about to finish his sentence until he looked down Rey’s line of sight.</p><p>“Ohhhhh..” Finn let out an evil cackle. “I think you picked the right neighborhood. If I was an Alpha I know I wou-“</p><p>“If you were an Alpha you’d what exactly?” Poe stepped out onto the porch, sweat dripping down his shirt and giving his forehead a light swipe.</p><p>“What did I miss?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Rey said.</p><p>“Not two minutes into the neighborhood and Rey has already found herself a crush.”</p><p>She thought perhaps it would have been better to have Rose helping her but re-thought that immediately. Despite how obnoxious Finn and Poe were, she knew Rose would have chased down this beautiful Omega and made him give Rey his number.</p><p>
  <em>We want the Alpha’s number. We want our mate. Mate? Run to mate! </em>
</p><p>Rey’s designation was like a little monster hiding in her brain and always presented itself when there was a beautiful Omega nearby. But this. Oh no. The Alpha knew this was her mate.</p><p>
  <em>Mate. </em>
</p><p>What? Her Alpha had never said that word before. Surely they were meant to be together. She'll follow him down and grab his hand in case he trips. Why is he running by himself? What if something happens to him? No, it isn’t safe. This Omega cannot be left alone. Oh yes, her Omega was large, but no match for any scrappy Alpha roaming the neighborhood. What if he came across one sleeping in his backyard? What if they are sniffing him from house to house as he runs? What if he was bitten? Oh God, what if someone had already bitten him?! Why didn’t she check? </p><p>Rey had no idea when she started running, but somehow, she found herself next to him but had forgotten to put down the box she had been moving. Her box full of vibrators that were currently flying into the air in front of this Omega’s face because she is the clumsiest Alpha ever.</p><p>“Ow. Dammit.” She sat crouching, holding her scraped knee.</p><p>“Hey. Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em>What a beautiful voice our mate has… </em>
</p><p>Rey looked up from her seat on the hot pavement, squinting into the face above her. “I’m fine. Just clumsy. Sorry.”</p><p>He held out his hand and pulled her up onto her feet. Sweat was pouring down her shirt, and her head was pounding. Vaguely in the distance she heard running and shouting and hoped  her friends hadn’t followed her.</p><p>“I’m Ben. I don’t think we’ve met. Are you new to the neighborhood?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes actually, I was just moving my things in. I’m Rey. “</p><p>Then she saw it. His expression morphed from one of curiosity to blatant disinterest to……something else entirely.</p><p>He shook his head, almost willing to get the expression off his face before Rey could decipher it. “Rey. Nice to meet you. Um……are these yours?”</p><p>If Rey thought her face could get any redder, she had no idea what was coming. Rey, almost as if caught in a living nightmare a la Requiem for a Dream, watched as her perfect mate bent over and picked up her vibrator and placed it in her hand. “Oh um. Yeah. Sorry. Move-in Day. Boxes. Yeah.”</p><p>This was it. This was how she died. She would never live this down. Gee, this was a nice neighborhood. Good while it lasted. Too bad most of her stuff was already moved in because it was going right back out tonight.</p><p>She couldn’t move. Why couldn’t she move? She was caught between protecting this naïve little Omega (seriously running alone out in the heat?) and running away to preserve her dignity. Luckily, she didn’t have to, because not a minute too soon she felt her best friend’s hands hit her shoulders:</p><p>“Rey! What the hell is wrong with you?! We turned around for one second, and you’re running down the street!” He was winded, huffing and puffing and wiping the sweat off of his brow.</p><p>“Oh hi. I’m Finn.” He reached out to shake his hand. </p><p>“Ben. Ben Solo.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I see you’ve met my friend Rey-Rey. We’re moving her in today. Well we <em>were</em> moving her in….” As he was talking, he failed to realize that Ben hadn’t even been listening.</p><p>In fact, Ben was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“What the hell?” It was like a switch had flipped. One moment Ben Solo was there. The next he was gone.</p><p>“Oh my God….”</p><p>It was then that Finn also noticed the vibrator in Rey’s hand. He laughed: “This is the best day of my life.”</p><p>She really was a bad Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rey decided to work in Child Welfare, she had no idea that she would be stuck in an office that was probably erected during the Nixon Administration. She at least pictured working for a swanky new non-profit that was going to fix every problem and every child it encountered so that there would no longer be a need for any social worker to be in business.</p>
<p>But Rey applied over and over to these non-profits to avoid working for the government. She knew how they operated. Unfortunately none were interested in hiring her. So here she was. </p>
<p>Instead of going door-to-door pulling innocent young children out of poor foster homes and putting them in with stable families, she scanned case files looking for red flags that would indicate any sort of child abuse or endangerment. It was a normal day, and while going about her usual process, Rey opened a new email:</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">COME JOIN US AT THE 10TH ANNUAL LAKE SITE COMMUNITY PICNIC WEDNESDAY, JUNE 30TH 4:00PM HAMBURGERS AND HOT DOGS WILL BE PROVIDED</span>
</p>
<p>Rey had never lived in a normal neighborhood, let alone one with an HOA. Even so, getting emails like this was not unexpected. She imagined there would be families there with kids. Maybe they were bringing their pets. It might even be a nice time.</p>
<p>And maybe. Maybe Ben would be there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mate! </em>
</p>
<p>Ugh. What was wrong with her? Was she really going to subject herself to seeing the elusive Ben Solo again after their infamous meeting? Ever since move-in day she locked herself into her house like a recluse, only leaving for work or to get the mail. Despite that, she couldn’t help herself. She peered through her blinds trying to see if Ben Solo would be running through the neighborhood again.</p>
<p>He wasn’t.</p>
<p>It was just as well. Who would want an Alpha that hid in her house instead of going out and taking what she wanted? Alpha women were rare anyway. Still, it wouldn’t surprise her if Ben Solo had an Alpha girlfriend. One that would surely be taking very good care of him. And their kits.</p>
<p>Maybe even bringing them to this neighborhood picnic.</p>
<p>Dammit. She needed to go. She had to let this bitch know he was hers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben is our mate. OUR Mate. </em>
</p>
<p>Rey agreed. No way was she locking herself away this time.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Skywalker Cafe was looking better and better.</p>
<p>After her first day of work, Rey walked in for a coffee and found the comfy little café hidden in the downtown district next to an old bookstore and comic book shop. It was just her speed.</p>
<p>Her first day had been a whirlwind of horror. She had already missed her alarm that morning, got caught in rush hour traffic from hell, and when she made it in realized she had left her lunch at home. Which was great because she had three dollars to her name and barely any gas left in her tank.</p>
<p>After training with the rudest trainer (<em>Excuse me, are you touching my plant? Do you not know how to work a copy machine? This isn’t that difficult. You need to be going faster than this</em>), she was on the verge of tears. She stumbled into the shop to sit.</p>
<p>“Boy have you had a bad day.”</p>
<p>Great. Now she was going to be kicked out of here for not buying a coffee. She couldn’t even afford a coffee. How humiliating.</p>
<p>“Listen I’m sorry. I’ll go…I just needed to sit for a moment.”</p>
<p>A pair of soft blue eyes found hers. No scent. Must be a Beta.</p>
<p>“Oh no you misunderstand. I don’t work here. I actually work next door. Skywalker Comics?”</p>
<p>Rey was confused. “Wait, don’t tell me there are two Skywalkers here. You own the comic bookstore? Who owns the coffee shop? Your sister?” She snorted.</p>
<p>Okay Rey that was lame.</p>
<p>“Actually she <em>does</em> run the coffee shop. How astute.”</p>
<p>God. Okay. Time to go home.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’ve had the worst day. I think I’ll just be on my way home.”</p>
<p>This “Skywalker” guy grabs her wrist.  “I insist please stay. I’ll buy you a coffee. You look like you need it. I’m Luke.”</p>
<p>And that’s how it started. Luke Skywalker was unique. Rey started off as the stray wet dog at Skywalker Café and ended up being her own homeowner – and she worked hard for it, but had the house recommended to her by none other than her new friend.</p>
<p>“You will love it. Beautiful neighborhood. Green Grass. Dogs. Kids. The works.”</p>
<p>“Which house is yours?”</p>
<p>Luke smiled. “No honey, I actually don’t live here. I live in an apartment above the café.”</p>
<p>It didn't surprise her. Luke was a typical Baby Boomer. A child of the hippie generation. Lover of all things Beatles. No way did she see him living in some sort of Pleasant Valley Sunday kind of neighborhood.</p>
<p>“My sister lives here. She’s very hard to please. If she loves it, I know you will too. I know the HOA. Perhaps I can put in a good word for you.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Now she stepped into the café to grab her usual on her way home.</p>
<p>“You know most people get their coffee in the mornings.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “I thought you didn’t work here.”</p>
<p>“Touché’. What are your plans this weekend dear?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>Oh, you know the usual. Stalking my future mate against his will at our neighborhood picnic. Possibly drag him into my house and lock him in my closet. Get married. Have kids.</p>
<p>“Nothing much. Netflix and chill.”</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh.”</p>
<p>Rey felt a lecture coming on. She had come to expect these from Luke. He was a master.</p>
<p>“Listen Rey, as much as I love what your generation has so smartly dubbed *Netflix and chill,* I will be working in my garden and enjoying a glass of wine.” Of course, he would.</p>
<p>“Where in the world do you have a garden in the middle of downtown?”</p>
<p>He looked at her with false amazement. “Why on the roof of course!”</p>
<p>Of course. Hippies find a way.</p>
<p>“Alright sounds fantastic. I’m off. Have a good one.”</p>
<p>“You as well Rey.”</p>
<p>Huh. Luke always had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. But upon making that last comment his eyes were shining with some kind of hidden merriment.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rose: Alright so I don’t know why I’m even going to ask…</strong>
</p>
<p>Rey didn’t either.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rose: but do you want to go out tonight and have a drink? Seriously I am NOT going to be a third wheel tonight. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Actually no. we’re having a picnic over here tonight. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rose: A picnic? Tell me there will be drinks and maybe I’ll come 😉 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: If you bring them I guess. </strong>
</p>
<p>Wait. This might be a great idea. Rose could come along. She could be her wing man - or wing woman.  And she was an Omega. No threat there. Also, there was the issue of how utterly embarrassing her first meeting with Ben had been. Perhaps having a friend there would make her look less like a loser.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Rose: Wait wait. Is…. BEN SOLO going to be there? LOL </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Of course they told you. If he IS it would be nice to have a friend there. As long as you behave yourself.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rose may be an Omega, but she was just as feisty and fearless as an Alpha. Definitely no wilting flower.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rose: Rey-Rey. Come on. Of course. I can scope him out for you. Maybe I can find out if he likes you? What did he think about your dild— </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Just be here at 3:45pm. </strong>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Rey’s Alpha was losing her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mate is waiting. Mate is waiting. </em>
</p>
<p>“I know! I know!”</p>
<p>“Rey. Who are you talking to?”</p>
<p>Rose had had it. Rey was never a girlie girl, and she knew this, which is why Rey designated her her official dresser. Usually this happened when Rey had a date (<em>Rey what is wrong with you? You need a boyfriend!</em>). After an hour of trying on outfits Rose had given up.</p>
<p>“But I like my T-Shirt!”</p>
<p>“Rey. No. You are not going to wear a Kylo Ren shirt to this picnic. I am telling you. I forbid it.”</p>
<p>Is she serious? She’s tried on every skanky outfit known to man getting ready for this date with her mate, and none of them seemed right. She was over it.</p>
<p>“Look, I am not going to show up to this thing looking like a whore.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Exactly. We don’t need to. Mate will come to us. Mate needs us. </em>
</p>
<p>“Rey please listen to me. I know you’re being all Alpha-y right now. You think you have everything under control. I’m telling you as your Omega friend…”</p>
<p>“You’re not my only Omega friend you know.”</p>
<p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, I <em>know</em>. I’m saying it doesn’t mean you can’t be feminine.”</p>
<p>“I have eyeliner and lip gloss on. We’re good.”</p>
<p>Doesn’t she get it? There might be some crazy Alpha twat with Ben at this picnic and she needs to take care of it now.</p>
<p>“Fine have it your way!”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It was so hot outside.</p>
<p>As she walked toward the great event with Rose, Rey thought she would have surely died if she'd worn the lacy nightmare of a bra Rose had picked out for her. But thankfully she got her way. Being an Alpha meant you did what you wanted. Period.</p>
<p>As they grew closer Rey expected to see to see Japanese lanterns glowing, grills smoking, and picnic tables covered in an assortment of mashed potatoes, burgers, hot dogs, and desserts.</p>
<p>Instead she walked into the quintessential Betty from Mad-Men country club “picnic.”</p>
<p>Picnic tables? No. There were long tables set up under large white tents – which were probably also used for outdoor wedding receptions, Rey thought. Were there quaint little grandmas with hands full of little glass platters of deviled eggs and warm baked pies? Not quite.</p>
<p>A barbecue catering company had been called in – if it could even be called barbecue. Did rich people call it barbecue if it was this fancy?</p>
<p>Were there children? Yes, but they were well groomed and soft spoken. Aliens? Maybe. Rey had never seen children behave like this. Certainly, never in the foster home she grew up in. Nope.</p>
<p>Rey was about to turn to her friend to inform her that “I don’t think this is it. In fact, I think this was scheduled for another day….” when someone tapped her on the shoulder:</p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p>His scent was just as powerful as it had been when she smelled it the first time. She could almost hear the waves crashing onto the beach in her mind. Coconut. Salt. Vanilla. <em>Mate </em></p>
<p>“Oh. Hi. Hello Ben.”</p>
<p>“How are you? I really haven’t seen you much since you moved in.”</p>
<p>Her sweet Omega. Had he been looking for her? Did he need her? Why was she so stupid? Why did she stay locked up inside all this time? Dammit.</p>
<p>“Oh no I’ve been perfectly fine. Just getting settled. How about you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Honey. How sweet. Look at her shirt!”</p>
<p>What. The. Hell.</p>
<p>Rey was waiting to hear her sweet mate answer her – she had been so worried about him – she just wanted to know he was okay. She turned around and standing before her was a tall, lithely woman with beautiful golden skin and dark hair. Practically a model. A freaking Victoria’s Secret Model. No. A Vogue model.</p>
<p>And an Alpha. Shit.</p>
<p>“Awww, it’s Kylo Ren. Aren’t you a big fan of that character or something?" She turned to Rey: "Ben is such a huge dork. He's totally into Superman, Spiderman – you know. All that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>Rey felt her face grow red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“You like Kylo comics?” Rey softly answered.</p>
<p>Okay, Rey was totally mature. She had her own house. Her own big girl job. She knew how to fix the pipes under her sink, how to separate her laundry, and even how to change her own oil. But she was also a major dork. It wasn’t that she was into comics. No, she never grew up being into that sort of thing. She just loved him: Kylo Ren. When Rey was in junior high, she didn’t have a lot of friends. She struggled relating to other children. Being an orphan with no siblings made you the oddball. Throw on top of that her lack of decent clothing and unwashed hair, and she might as well have asked people to stay away from her. If only they knew how much she wanted a friend. How much she needed one. Especially then. So when she met Kaydel Connix, she was relieved that perhaps she finally had someone to talk to. Kaydel was smart. She was always the first one to raise her hand in class, and the one everyone made fun of for getting the highest grade. Typical “brown nose” sort of student, whereas Rey just tried to make it day to day. Her life then truly was day to day. In every way.</p>
<p>Kaydel was the one to introduce her to Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was no superhero. He was bad - in a good way. Kylo comics were not superhero stories. They were like the Scarface of Marvel. Not that Rey knew who Scarface was at that age (Kaydel probably did) but she was drawn to him. Ren wasn’t the hero. He wasn’t the decent guy. But you rooted for him anyway. So, the fact that this moron was comparing him to Superman…….”</p>
<p>“Oh God, please don’t. If you get him started, he won’t stop for hours.” Rey grew from being embarrassed to pissed in zero to ten.</p>
<p>“And <em>you</em> are?” Ahhh there she was. Feisty Rose.</p>
<p>“I’m Bazine Netal. My father is on the board of the HOA. Ben is my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Rey’s heart stopped as she witnessed this evil creature lean over and kiss her mate on the cheek while placing her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our Mate. She is touching our mate. Stop Her! Stop Her NOW! </em>
</p>
<p>Rey would later swear she had no control over this – she slapped this Alpha twat’s hand away from her mate’s cheek and growled. Mortified (although only slightly so) Rey dropped her hand and stuttered out an apology.</p>
<p>“Ughhhh….” Rey heard the evilest giggle coming out of her Omega friend. “Reyyyyy. I think we better head on over and sit down. Like now.”</p>
<p>This chick – Bazine - was still in a state of shock and anger as Rose pulled her obviously out of her mind friend to the buffet line. It took every bit of willpower for Rey to allow (and yes, she said it) allow herself to be drug away from Ben, but she knew if she didn’t behave herself nothing would come of this. She looked over at him. He was so handsome. His beautiful dark eyes landed on hers and his fists closed as a layer of sweat started to bead on his forehead. He looked………hurt. Had she hurt him? Surely, he didn’t want this Alpha touching him.</p>
<p>“Seriously did you just growl like a dog?!! Have I taught you nothing?!”</p>
<p>Normally an Alpha like Rey would be annoyed to have an Omega try to tell them what to do, but this was Rose.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I have no idea what came over me, but oh my God did you think my shirt was good enough? Can you believe that he likes Kylo Ren? Oh my God it’s perfect. But what about her? What the hell was her problem? Did you see her hands all over him?”</p>
<p>Poor stupid Rey. Someday Rose hopes she gets a medal for this.</p>
<p>“Rey. Honey. It looks like he has a girlfriend. I don’t think it’s good for you to get hooked up on him.” She knew what was coming next……</p>
<p>“Oh, please did you see how miserable he was? Do you really think she can care for him like I can?”</p>
<p>This was her Omega. How could Rose not understand? And why were tears starting to form in her eyes?</p>
<p>“Rey please don’t cry. I’m not saying this to be mean to you, but if he has a girlfriend or a wife that means hands off. Did you even see if he was mated?”</p>
<p>No. Rey hadn’t even thought of that. She didn’t smell anything tainting her mate’s beautiful scent. And she would have. That Bazine had smelled like battery acid and puke. Yeah, no way.</p>
<p>“He’s not mated. I know it Rose. And he likes Kylo Ren. It’s like fate or something. How often do things like this happen?”</p>
<p>Rey felt like she was trying to convince herself as well. Because really, fate had never had nice things in store for her. Not until the last few years. And she hoped it stayed that way. She really did.</p>
<p>She looked up and noticed that Ben Solo was staring at her from his table. And sitting next to him - a man with a familiar set of twinkling blue eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a disturbing scene at the first section of this chapter involving child abuse. It is not explicit, but still may be triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But. But. All I wanted to do was play. What's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>Jessika couldn't take it anymore. This brat was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was play hide and seek with her friends but this little shit would never leave her alone. </p>
<p>"You're too little to play with us. We don't want you, and we don't have time to babysit you either. And you'll get us in trouble."</p>
<p>Big fat tears welled up into her round hazel eyes. "But I never get to go outside. I want to play! It's not fair! It's not fair!!!!" She stomped her feet into the dirty sidewalk. It was a beautiful day. It couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was out. It was warm, but not too hot. The sky was a bright clear blue. A slight breeze drifted through the trees, shifting their branches - creating a comforting rustling sound that meant Calm. Peace. Happiness. Joy. </p>
<p>It was the best day for a four year old. The best day to go running through the creek, bouncing tree to tree in the woods, playing ball with the neighborhood kids. </p>
<p>She never got to play.</p>
<p>Upon realizing that Jessika Pava and her friends had run down the street, Rey walked back into the house and sat on the couch.  Tea time with her bears and her dolls sounded fun. Being outside was no fun without any friends to play with. </p>
<p>She walked back to her bedroom. She went into the closet and pulled out her favorite: Winnie the Pooh. Unfortunately a few weeks ago she had dropped him in a mud puddle outside (she'd snuck out that day).  For a moment she thought to ask her mommy if she could clean him up. But she knew better. </p>
<p>Oh well. He was fine the way he was. Better not to bother her anyway. Mommy was often upset. </p>
<p>She sat down at her little table in her tiny pink chair, chattering away to her only friend when she heard......<em>him</em>.</p>
<p>"Pumpkin. What are you doing? Having fun with your bear?"</p>
<p>Daddy. </p>
<p>"Do you mind if I join you sweetheart?" Rey thought to herself that she was having a perfectly good time with Winnie, but why not? Mommy wouldn't play. </p>
<p>"Sure Daddy! I'll pour you a cup." She picked up her little teacup, tipping the tea kettle over into it and handing it over to her father.</p>
<p>"Why, thank you! How nice. What have you been up to today sweet pea?" </p>
<p>"Oh Daddy it's so pretty outside!!! Except...well....um....I tried to play with Jessika Pava and her friends, but she wouldn't let me and I just...." </p>
<p>Uh oh. She knew she had slipped up. Rey had been told over and over she was not to go outside. It was a strange rule she could never quite grasp. Every other kid down the street got to. Why couldn't she? It was all so unfair. And now she waited for what was to come. Because surely there would be some kind of punishment for this. She was a bad girl. </p>
<p>Her father shifted his legs in the tiny pink chair, picked up his little daughter and sat her chubby legs onto his lap. </p>
<p>"Pumpkin. I thought we had discussed this. You are not to go outside. You know better." He spoke calmly, quietly, yet firm and resolute. Almost as if he were reprimanding one of his employees at work. Daddy worked in a big office in the middle of the city. He was super rich. Or at least that's what the kids down the street had told her. They hated her. She was a spoiled brat. That's what they thought anyway. They didn't know.</p>
<p>"Um. Um....well" She was starting to panic. Her breaths became quick, and her chest began to heave.</p>
<p>Daddy reached out his hand and fiddled with the end of her shirt. Oh no. No No No No No No No.</p>
<p>"I told you. We have rules. And when we break rules there are consequences. Am I correct Rey?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>"And if you tell Mommy, you'll never see her again."</p>
<p>Rey looked out the window and saw the wind blowing through the beautiful tulip poplars in her front yard. She could hear Jessika Pava and her friends playing kickball. Somewhere in the distance an ice-tream truck rode by. The wheels on the bus go round and round.</p>
<p>A single tear poured ever so slowly down her face. </p>
<p>There was a perfect outside for four-year-olds somewhere. </p>
<p>But never here. Never her. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Rey was annoyed. Not only was Ben Solo dating someone else (the perfect Alpha specimen), but also happened to be sitting next to her good friend. And somehow he had failed to tell her he would be here. </p>
<p>Hmmm.</p>
<p>Rose was stuffing her face with a hamburger while simultaneously picking up some of the macaroni salad on her plate with her fork. Rey thought she was a bad eater, but this Omega gave her a run for her money.</p>
<p>"Rey...."</p>
<p>"Do you want to try eating without your food flying out of your mouth and splattering all over my face?" </p>
<p>"Testy, Testy. Stop looking over there. He's got a girlfriend. Get over it. I just told you this not five minutes ago."</p>
<p>Okay Rose was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Keep it cool Rey. You've looked desperate enough today.</p>
<p>"No no, I wasn't looking at him. Do you see that gentleman over there sitting next to him?"</p>
<p>Rose turned her head curiously. "Yeah so?"</p>
<p>"I know him. He works at Skywalker Comics. I go to his sister's cafe every day after work." Rey somehow had yet to meet this mysterious woman. Luke rarely mentioned her, and for being some big shop owner she never seemed to be there. Odd.</p>
<p>"Well I would say go say hi, but I'm advising you to steer clear since you're obsession is still sitting over there." </p>
<p>Next year Rey would bring Poe and Finn to this picnic. </p>
<p>"Rey! Wonderful to see you. I understood you would be *Netflix and chilling* today?" Luke had walked over and stood behind her. </p>
<p>Hmm. I thought you were going to be working in your garden. Yet here we are. And you are not surprised to see me. Okay Beta.</p>
<p>"Well I thought I would pop over at the last minute." Yeah right. "I don't really know anyone in the neighborhood yet. Why are you here? I thought you would just as much of a recluse as I am." Guess not.</p>
<p>"Well typically yes, I prefer to stay home and do what I want, but today was so beautiful, I thought I would brave the great outdoors for this....ermm...shindig." He looked around with a curious look on his face. It almost seemed like he knew no one here. Well clearly he must have. Why else would he be here?</p>
<p>"You see my sister Leia is on the HOA board, and she thought this would be a good opportunity to come out and see how things were progressing this year." </p>
<p>Rey looked around the area trying to spot this elusive Leia. </p>
<p>"Oh really? Where is she?" </p>
<p>Luke pointed behind him to where he previously sat. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mate?! </em>
</p>
<p>Ben Solo had left the table. Rey's Alpha was strangely quiet. Rey had the suspicion that her little monster was punished her for not being a good Alpha and following home. Girlfriend or not. </p>
<p>But there next to his empty seat was a short woman, hair piled high into a beautiful braid. She had what Rey would call a noble brow - she must have read that in a Jane Austen novel or something - she had light brown hair and firm line set on her lips. Her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown. Rey knew those eyes. But these particular eyes belonged to an Alpha. </p>
<p>An Alpha that was drilling her eyes into Rey's with disdain. </p>
<p>"She's very pretty....and yet also...a bit...um...."</p>
<p>"Scary? Intimidating?" Rey sheepishly grinned. "Just a bit."</p>
<p>"That's just how she is. Either that or she was simply not in the mood to speak to her twin brother. I suppose she forgot she actually invited me to this event."</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>"She's your twin sister? But wait. You never mentioned that to me before." </p>
<p>"Rey that is a long story, albeit a good one. I would love to tell you more about it, but I'm afraid today is not the day. I've already upset the apple cart, so to speak."</p>
<p>Rey snorted. "You don't say. Heading home?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes. I still have glass of wine with my name on it. But I need to make one more stop before I go. I'm afraid I didn't get a chance  to say goodbye to my nephew."</p>
<p>Rey was intrigued. "Oh really? What's his name?"</p>
<p>"Ben. I imagine he's already walked back home. I think I'll stop over and have a word and be on my way. It was a pleasure seeing you Rey. And you miss.....??"</p>
<p>"Rose. Rose Tico." Rose had been strangely (and thankfully) silent. </p>
<p>"Rose Tico. Nice to meet you. Ladies....." He saluted them and walked down the street, moving slowly as if he dreaded his destination.</p>
<p>Nephew. Interesting. Maybe she could talk to Luke about him. </p>
<p>"Well girl this has been all well and good, but I'm completely worn out. Can we call it night? Or afternoon?" </p>
<p>"Sure. I think I've seen enough." But next time Rey was determined not to humiliate herself again. And perhaps she would decide to leave Rose at home. </p>
<p>During this exchange, far outside the boundary of the buffet tables, flowing white tent, and the smiles of the neighborhood, a voice could be heard, words gasping out of his mouth like with a quick breath:</p>
<p>"Pumpkin. At last........"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now we get Ben's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like the hottest day of the year. And it wasn’t even August.</p>
<p>Ben Solo was jogging up and down his street. He had to get out of the house. He was about to lose it. His girlfriend was driving him crazy. She had wanted to jog with him, likely wanting to keep an eye on him, but he refused, saying he needed some time to clear his head. He was beginning to feel smothered. He was an Omega. Wasn’t this what he had always wanted? A strong female Alpha at his side?</p>
<p>Bazine had completely taken over his life. He loved his first apartment. Sure, it was small, but he paid his own rent. He was proud of it. He was the only person he had to please anyway.</p>
<p>But then he had met her. Or she met him, rather. And no way could she have “her Omega” living in a place like that.</p>
<p>“This is absurd Benny. You can’t possibly think of continuing to live here. Why would you want this dingy apartment in the first place? Doesn’t your mother own her own business? Surely, she could have moved you out of this by now. At any rate my house is much larger. Fully furnished. Four bathrooms and two baths. Large backyard. It’s perfect. You’re moving in, and I won’t take no for an answer.”</p>
<p>And this was how Ben found himself in this suburban nightmare. He had no idea why he was still with her. He supposed it was because he had no other choices. There were very few female Alphas that presented these days, and most male Omegas mated with Alpha males. That was all well and good, and Ben had done his experimenting, but he desperately wanted a wife. A perfect Alpha woman to spend the rest of his life with. These are the kind of thoughts that Ben was trying to get out. He felt stifled – so suffocated. He was so lonely. No way was he going to let Bazine see him cry. He was tired of being weak.</p>
<p>As he came up the next hill and passed his house on the right, something hit him like a brick wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p>
<p>Lemon. Lime. Mint. Lavender.</p>
<p>God. It smelled divine, but where………</p>
<p>“I said where do you want us to put this dresser?”</p>
<p>There she was. Long, tan muscular legs. A tight white t-shirt. Incredibly short jean shorts. Beautiful brown hair. And she was staring right at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mate.</em>
</p>
<p>This was bad. Very bad. This beautiful Alpha was staring right at him. And he had a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Nope. If Bazine smelled even one hint of another Alpha on “her Omega” she was going to lose it. And Ben didn’t think he could handle anymore. So he turned around and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>After finally getting back into his stride, however, he noticed out of his periphery someone running up alongside him. </p>
<p>It was her. </p>
<p>Suddenly she fell out of eye level and onto the hot pavement. </p>
<p>Ben grew up a sensitive little boy. The stereotypical Omega. He believed in love at first sight. Titanic, Romeo &amp; Juliet, Casablanca. The Notebook. He loved those movies. His father hated it. He was an Alpha. Of course. </p>
<p>And it really felt like love at first sight when he saw this girl. But he fell even harder when she tripped and fell on her behind. </p>
<p>
  <em>Our Alpha is clumsy. Cute. </em>
</p>
<p>Her name was Rey. What a beautiful name. </p>
<p>He could tell she was mortified, and quite frankly so was he. He felt like a fool reaching down to pick up her....well. Her private things. Stuff like this always made Ben blush. He may have had plenty of partners over the years, but for some reason he never could get over his shyness. Especially in front of such a breathtaking woman. A woman who surely had a boyfriend. Or definitely a husband. How could she not? </p>
<p>Unfortunately his reverie was broken. Her friend....his name was Finn....had caught up with her. He was an Omega.</p>
<p>
  <em>A threat.</em>
</p>
<p>There it was. He knew it was too good to be true. But why did he care? He had an Alpha. A very gorgeous Alpha that any other Omega man would want. Still it hurt. He thought for a moment that he would finally have the impetus to leave Bazine. Now he would be forced to live in the same neighborhood with Rey, knowing she had a mate.</p>
<p>As quickly as that thought entered his brain he knew he couldn't stay one minute longer. He ran as fast as he could, far past his house and almost well out of the neighborhood. He only hoped they would forget him. That she would forget him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Baby? Are you listening to me?" </p>
<p>Ben was perched on the living room sofa flipping through Netflix, trying in vain to find something to watch that wouldn't make him think about her. And maybe drown out the shrieking of his overbearing girlfriend. </p>
<p>"What is it? I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I was just <em>saying</em> that you need to be getting ready. We're heading out in thirty minutes."</p>
<p>Oh no. He must have forgotten. His first meeting with Rey had completely thrown him for a loop. It was all he could think about all week. So naturally there was very little room in his brain for anything else, especially something as unimportant as this. </p>
<p>"I really don't feel like going to this. I think I'm just going to stay home. Besides, what could possibly be happening that I would miss?" Every year Bazine drug him to this annual picnic, and he swore for the sole purpose of torturing him. All she wanted to do was show him off like some sort of prized pig. No thanks. </p>
<p>"Come on Ben. We need to go to this. My father is really looking forward to seeing you. He's got a new position open at his company you know. I think it would be a good idea to go and make a good impression. He doesn't do this for just anyone."</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes and sighed. Once again his job was not good enough. Was anything ever good enough for her? Omegas were supposed to please their Alphas. Ben never felt good enough with Bazine. He was always knocked down a peg. With each day that went by, each insult - each patronizing comment - he felt himself withering away. And there was nothing that could stop it. </p>
<p>But if he went to this maybe she would be there. Maybe he could at least see her. Talk to her. He would take any scraps he could. He was truly helpless. Was she angry with him for running away? Had he somehow disobeyed her? Made her feel like she wasn't taking care of him well enough? Ridiculous. That didn't even make any sense. How could she? They had just met. </p>
<p>Still. He hadn't seen her since. </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll go. Let's just get it over with."</p>
<p>Bazine smiled. "Always so grouchy. Alright sweetheart. Hurry up and get dressed. Let's not be late."</p>
<p><em>Yes. Let's not keep our Alpha waiting.</em> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ben hated situations like this. </p>
<p>He was always socially awkward in school. He had his own circle of friends, but they weren't particularly close. He didn't see them outside of school, nor did he care to. He much preferred staying inside - reading or watching his favorite movies - he was a big fan of Film Noir. But when his father wasn't home (stalking his every move he felt), he watched other things too. Things a "real man" shouldn't ever like: Cheesy romantic movies and chick flicks. </p>
<p>"I swear Leia I don't know what happened to our son. He's a nightmare. You don't think he's gay or something, do you? Jesus I don't think I could handle that...."</p>
<p>Leia rolled her eyes. She had grown tired of this constant, never-ending issue with Han. Han was a man's man, a pilot. He was in the Gulf War, and Leia was proud of him, but she felt his experience there had inflated his ego. Other men came back with scars both emotional and physical that they never recovered from. Han, however came back with an even bigger case of bravado and narcissism than before. </p>
<p>And her son suffered because of it. </p>
<p>When Ben was born, it was the happiest day of Han's life. He had always wanted a son. What man didn't? What man didn't want to have a son to watch football games with him? To work on his car? To talk about.....women? </p>
<p>His son however, was none of those things. He was sweet, shy, and quiet. A little on the morose side he thought. He never left that damn bedroom of his. </p>
<p>Leia waved her hands in the air, shushing him. "<em>Will you be quiet?!  </em>He can probably hear you Han." </p>
<p>"I don't give a damn. I've had enough of this Omega bullshit. He needs to get out there and make friends instead of laying around here reading comics and watching..........*sigh*........<em>My </em>FREAKING <em>Best Friend's Wedding</em>." He thought he would die of shame just letting those words fall out of his mouth. </p>
<p>As Ben stood alone at this picnic waiting on his girlfriend to finish talking to their neighbor, he remembered this conversation. He had heard his father through his bedroom door, and decided from that point on he would wear headphones. He remembered crying himself to sleep that night wondering if he would ever know someone that would understand him. </p>
<p>But. </p>
<p>That familiar smell of Lemon and Lavender pulled him out of his sad reminiscence, and he couldn't control himself as he walked over and tapped on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Rey. </p>
<p>She was just as beautiful as the day he remembered her. He had barely begun to speak with her when of course Bazine returned to his side. And when she pointed out Rey's shirt, he thought he would die from his exhilaration. She liked.......Kylo Ren? This sweet Alpha with beautiful hazel eyes. It had to be fate. What kind of heaven had he been transported to? He never met a nice Alpha, never had parents that understood him, and certainly hadn't come across a smart, sexy Alpha that liked Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>He was in trouble. As Bazine claimed her territory by kissing him on the cheek (<em>not in front of mate please not in front of mate</em>), he got more turned on than he ever had been in his life when his beautiful little Alpha smacked her hand down over Bazine's.</p>
<p>Oh yeah. He was in love. And there was no stopping it. It grew like snaking vines up a lattice and wrapped around his heart. </p>
<p>"The nerve of that bitch. She's lucky we're in public or I'd..." Ben could swear he saw steam coming out of her ears.</p>
<p>"Just lay off Bazine. She didn't mean any harm." Ben's jaw hit the floor just as hard as his girlfriend's. Wow. He had never spoken to her that way before.</p>
<p>Hmm. Nice change of pace. </p>
<p>"Listen Benny. I know lately you've been having some issues, and I don't pretend to be confused about it." He could tell she was having a hard time controlling herself. "But we can fix this. We can work through it. Just don't think for one minute though, that you, an Omega, are <em>ever</em> to speak to me that way. Do you understand me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he curtly replied. </p>
<p>"Good." Bazine was satisfied. He let her escort him to their table, only to see his uncle sitting there. Luke stood up and happily shook his hand. "Benjamin. Nice to see out and about. How are things going son?" Luke had to suppress a giggle as he witnessed the scene that had just taken place. Oh but Rey cracked him up. What a spunky girl. A perfect girl for his nephew. </p>
<p>"Very well uncle, thank you." Ben got along surprisingly well with his uncle. Luke was entirely too "New Age-y" as Han so often put it, but Ben found that he was more quick to understand him than his parents. His loosey-goosey attitude and warm demeanor always made Ben feel safe. He was surprised Luke wasn't an Omega.  </p>
<p>"He certainly is. We're going to speak to my father later about setting him up with a job at his company. I think he'll do very well there, don't you?"</p>
<p>Ugh. Luke swore he could be friendly with anyone. But he knew he could meditate 8 hours a day and still prickle when hearing anything that came out of this ridiculous Alpha's mouth. He was terribly sad that Ben had let himself get caught up in her. She was chipping away at his soul more and more. He could see it. And he loathed her for it. </p>
<p>"I think that Ben would do well anywhere. Please excuse me. I see a friend of mine." </p>
<p>"Ugh. I swear your family drives me up the wall." Ben thought he was going to lose his shit. He had to get out of there before he either cried or flipped over every table under this stupid tent. </p>
<p>"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to walk back to the house." </p>
<p>Bazine's eyes moved up her forehead. She grabbed his arm as he stood up from the table. "Ben I told my father you would speak to h---"</p>
<p>"NO!" </p>
<p>That felt good. He stormed off to the house, intent on spending the rest of his afternoon dreaming of his beautiful Alpha.</p>
<p>And trying to figure out a way to get himself out of this relationship as soon as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rey: Hey do you want to have lunch? I'm thinking around 11??? :):):):) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: How old are you Rey? Who has lunch that early? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Pleassssseee. I need to get out of here!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: Alright I'm coming in five..but if i get into trouble with my boss.... </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Your boyfriend is your boss.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Finn: Even worse. Your point being? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: You love me. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: Whatever. See you soon. ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>A week had passed since the neighborhood picnic and the slap heard round the world, and Rey was still down. She kept trying to convince herself that somehow Ben Solo would magically reappear as a single man - a single man that was desperately in love with her and ready to mate. She was starting to lose her mind. All she could think about was the look he had on his face as she walked away from him. It had to be an Alpha thing. Something buried deep inside her that was telling her to run and find him. Why? She had no idea. She just needed to see that he was okay. Because he really didn't seem okay the last time she had seen him. </p>
<p>And her little Alpha monster was making it very hard for her to concentrate on her job.</p>
<p>Rey couldn't afford to be distracted. This was too important. Each file she examined had to be treated as priority. Every child mattered. She thought perhaps if someone had paid any attention that she would have mattered.  </p>
<p>Ten minutes went by, and her door creaked open. </p>
<p>"Oh Reyyyyyyyyy..."</p>
<p>Ugh. "I thought I invited <em>Finn</em>. And I know what you're going to ask me about, so just don't."</p>
<p>Poe held his hands up. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Especially if it's about a 10 foot tall hunk of an Omega that you chased down in broad daylight and whose girlfriend you assaulted."</p>
<p>"Can we move on please? Obviously he's happy in this relationship - I mean he didn't seem happy, but I guess it doesn't matter does it."</p>
<p>Finn gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Rey. I know it's hard. But you know there are plenty of other...."</p>
<p>"Omegas in the sea I know. Whatever. Let's get out of here." </p>
<p>Rey gathered her things, thankful she could have a reprieve from her obsessing over Ben. </p>
<p>They decided to head to the coffee shop at her request because it was the closest place in walking distance.</p>
<p>As they got settled, the door of the cafe opened, and Luke Skywalker walked in, eyeing Rey immediately. </p>
<p>"Well hello. A bit early today are we?' he said.</p>
<p>Rey nodded, "Yes I usually eat in my office, but I couldn't possibly stay there another minute. How are things going next door?"</p>
<p>"As well as can be expected." He looked to Poe and Finn, "And these two handsome gentleman are?"</p>
<p><em>Dear God do not embarrass me in front of my mate's uncle</em>.......Rey thought. Here goes nothing:</p>
<p>"These are my friends Poe Dameron and Finn Storm."</p>
<p>They shook hands. "A pleasure to meet you both. As it happens Rey I've been meaning to speak with you. I understand you're a fan of Kylo Ren?"</p>
<p>*snicker*</p>
<p>Of course. Finn already started giggling and Poe gave him a death glare. </p>
<p>"Yes I am, but how did you know that?" Her heart rate picked up. Had Ben told him?<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Rey you've seem to have forgotten...I saw the shirt you were wearing at the picnic last week."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes I am. I'm really excited because the new series issue comes out next week." Rey you idiot of course he knows that. He runs a comic book store.</p>
<p>*facepalm*<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You are correct although I think I can make an exception.  Would you like to read it a week before anyone else?"</p>
<p>Rey couldn't contain her excitement. And didn't care when her friends called her dork for "oh my God seriously calm down you are freaking out over a comic book." </p>
<p>"Are you serious??!!!!!" </p>
<p>"Come by whenever you like, and I'll pull it for you." </p>
<p>"Oh thank you so much! I'll head over right after lunch." </p>
<p>"l'll see you soon."</p>
<p>Rey couldn't help but notice something odd about the way he had said it. As if he knew something she wasn't privy to. </p>
<p>After all that had transpired over the last week, this was a silver lining in the cloud that had followed Rey around endlessly. Sure it was stupid to anyone else, but she didn't care. When she was a child it was Kylo Ren that gave her an escape from the tragedy of her life, and though this was no great tragedy she was still comforted in the same way. She looked forward to going home and relaxing, preparing for a weekend of doing absolutely nothing. And she hoped if her mind was occupied with Kylo it would keep her from sneaking by her mate's house and spying on him -only to check on him. Just to make sure he's eating properly. What if this Bazine doesn't cook for him? Does she give him enough affection? She certainly had her hands all over him the last time she saw him. </p>
<p>Rey would give him a lot of affection. In every way and on every surface of her house. And she couldn't bear to think what she would do if she found out he was going into heat. Would Bazine take care of him? Surely not like she would.</p>
<p>What if they <em>mated</em>?</p>
<p>She must have been down the rabbit hole a bit too deep when she heard a loud snapping in her ears.</p>
<p>"GET IT TOGETHER." </p>
<p>"Finn you just don't understand. You're an Omega. I have these urges. These urges that don't make any sense. I think about him constantly, and I'm totally stressed out about him." She plopped her forehead onto the table and sighed.</p>
<p>"Well Omega or not, I think maybe tonight we need to go out and have a few drinks to forget all this. It's been far too long since I've heard your rendition of --</p>
<p>"Don't say it...."</p>
<p>Total Eclipse of the Hearrrrrtttttttttt!" Poe barreled over with laughter. He would never forget the last time they had gone out, how after three rounds of tequila shots they decided to walk (or attempt to walk) a block down to Rebel's karaoke bar. And what Poe witnessed would be ingrained in his brain forever.</p>
<p>"Let's go over it. After three shots you will likely run out of the bar with us trailing behind (<em>as usual</em>, Finn chimed in) and throw yourself into Rebel's Karaoke. You will belt out some killer Bonnie Tyler, after which you will vomit all over the stage and beg us to take you home. Does that cover it sweetie?" He looked to Finn.</p>
<p>"I think that sums it up." </p>
<p>"Oh shut up." Rey rolled her eyes. "I only have a few minutes left. Let's head on over."</p>
<p>"Oh yes...." Finn said as they approached the door of the comic book shop, "we wouldn't want to miss Kylo Re-" and he stopped. Why did he stop? </p>
<p>Looking at Finn, she turned and saw the reason for his abrupt halt in speech. </p>
<p>There he was, standing before her holding a stack of.....something....not quite sure what...because all she could see were his chocolate brown eyes staring right at her. </p>
<p>
  <em>Omega</em>
</p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>Several thoughts went through Rey's head at this moment. </p>
<p>First: Why is Ben Solo standing in front of me?<br/>Second: Why didn't Luke mention that he was here?</p>
<p>and most importantly....</p>
<p>How am I going to make my friends keep their mouths shut? </p>
<p>Rey didn't think she had ever prayed before to any god, but she prayed as hard as she could to whoever was listening that Finn and Poe would disappear thank you very much and leave them alone.</p>
<p>Not a moment too soon.....</p>
<p>"Well, Well, Well. This must be the infamous - <em>ouch Jesus</em> - Ben Solo. Hi...Poe Dameron." </p>
<p>Shaking his hand, Ben, who still hadn't taken his eyes off Rey, seemed to come to his senses. "Ummm yeah. Hi I'm Ben Solo. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p><em>Oh this is going to be fantastic</em>, Finn thought. </p>
<p>"So Ben Luke was just telling us that you had the new Kylo Ben--I mean <em>Ren--</em>comic here."</p>
<p>Rey wondered if it would be easier to bury Poe in a ditch on the side of the road or in her back yard right outside the tree line. </p>
<p>"Yeah sure. Just follow me Rey, and I'll get it for you." </p>
<p>"Okay thank you," I would follow you to the ends of the earth.....or to your house later tonight once I get rid of these morons.....</p>
<p>She turned back to her "friends" and mouthed, "<em>fuck off.</em>"</p>
<p>Finn belted out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!!"</p>
<p>Ignoring her friends she followed the object of her fantasies into the shop storeroom, praying she could hold it together......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben woke up that morning he had no idea just how much the coming day would change his life. When looking back he would always feel sentimental about this day because it was the first time that he really connected with his mate. That he really connected with anyone at all.</p>
<p>It was his day off. Ben had never used his PTO hours in the past simply because he could never think of anything to do, and being at work gave him a structure that gave him peace - perhaps a feeling that he would have normally had with an Alpha, but at that point he was alone.</p>
<p>Of course now he had an Alpha, but instead of giving him the calm structure he needed, she provided the chaos. He decided not to tell Bazine he wouldn't be at work, waking up early as if he was going, driving in to the office - even walking into the building - after waiting for thirty minutes, he decided the coast was clear. He was never sure, but he often thought that Bazine was following him. Not every day, but checking in every now and then. Omegas were supposed to be pleased to be watched and looked after by their Alphas.</p>
<p>Not Ben.</p>
<p>He felt like he was being stalked, like every step he took wasn't even his own. He had no agency. No freedom. No love.</p>
<p>But there was one Alpha that could give him that. That security. That peace. Acceptance. Understanding.</p>
<p>And maybe love?</p>
<p>These were the thoughts running through his head as he drove to his uncle's comic book store. It was truly a safe haven. His uncle had always treated him kindly, always so willing to listen to him - to really be present with him - in a way perhaps his mother and father weren't (well definitely not his father) and could never be. Han Solo was the ultimate tough guy, ready to take on anything and everything in his path: a true Alpha male. His mother, also an Alpha, could have been the female version of his father, except that she held a quiet strength and fierceness her husband did not possess. During his childhood Han would often hurt his feelings, but he was only ever truly terrified of his mother. When her anger took over it wasn't a quick explosion.....it was a simmering heat that burned slowly, and sunk deep into his spirit.</p>
<p>Sure she had tried to keep Han from blowing up on him, but he sensed she did that to avoid conflict -to avoid having to deal with his designation. </p>
<p>As he pulled in he noted his mother's coffee shop was relatively busy. She was rarely there, preferring to manage the business from home, getting a review of the goings-on from her employees. He suspected this was because she had never gotten along with her brother. The two had inherited the buildings from their parents, and despite their endless bickering, decided to stay and make a go of running their own businesses. And for twenty years they did well: together, yet apart. </p>
<p>Ben couldn't help but think of Rey as he walked in. Today he was helping his uncle unpack a new shipment of inventory, and he knew the new Kylo Ren comic would be in. He wondered - could he take one to her? Go by her house and just, knock on the door? He imagined how it would go. "<em>Hi I know this is crazy, and I've only ever spoken with you twice, but would you like this new comic?"</em> </p>
<p>Ugh. It sounded so embarrassing in his head. He couldn't imagine what it would be like out loud. </p>
<p>As he came into the store, his uncle perked up from behind the counter: "Ben! Glad you made it in. The packages just arrived." He pointed over the supply closet behind him. "Have at it."</p>
<p>He made his way to the back and got started. Over the next few hours he and his uncle worked in a happy silence. It was late in the morning when Luke approached him and said, "Ben I'm going to head next door for some coffee. Do you need anything?"</p>
<p>"No I'm fine. Go right ahead I'll watch the register."</p>
<p><em>Sweet Ben</em> Luke thought. <em>He has no idea what is coming. </em>Laughing to himself he walked out. He had seen Rey and her friends walking into the cafe when Ben had been stocking his shelves in the back. Now, he was going to push them together because somehow despite all that had transpired, they still hadn't approached each other properly. Frank Capra was right. Youth really was wasted on the wrong people. </p>
<p>Several minutes later his uncle walked back in, coffee in hand, giving no indication anything was amiss. </p>
<p>"You know, " Luke said, "I think I left something in my car. I'm afraid to ask again, but can you watch the store just a bit longer?"</p>
<p>"Of course no problem."</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. </em>
</p>
<p>Ben hummed to himself as he moved stacks from one end of the room to the other. Suddenly he heard the door open, the sound of people speaking, yet stopping at once. Turned and..........</p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha. She's here. She's here. She's here. </em>
</p>
<p>Ben wanted to tell his Omega that obviously he knew that, but there was no controlling it when Rey was around. She looked as shocked as he did. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers - beautiful hazel eyes - he wanted to drown in them for as long as she'd let him. </p>
<p>He realized he must have been staring far too long, and once he heard Poe Dameron's name he came to his senses. Well, as much as he could given the situation. </p>
<p>She was flanked on each side by the Omega, Finn, that he had met before, and this other guy - Poe Dameron - who was he?</p>
<p>
  <em>A Beta. Not a threat.</em>
</p>
<p>But Ben didn't care what his Omega said. This man still made him insecure. He was obviously much handsomer, with a sort of debonair quality to him that would have made him great in classic films. The ones with Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn. And he knew because he watched them all. </p>
<p>Dammit. Why was she always surrounded by these men? Of course she would be. She was gorgeous, and ferocious in a really sexy way that any man would be turned on by. And her smile. It had lit up Ben's world for days. </p>
<p>When exchanging pleasantries though, he noticed something funny about the way Poe Dameron stumbled over Kylo-Ren's name. He caught a look from Rey that seemed to show she was irritated, and reproachful. Perhaps she didn't want him making fun of her for her obsession with these comics? Maybe this was an inside joke they had, if they were a couple. </p>
<p>Were they a couple? And what was going on with this Finn? He could smell she wasn't mated to either of them, and yet they were always with her. </p>
<p>"So Ben Luke was just telling us that you had the new Kylo Ben--I mean <em>Ren</em>--comic here."</p>
<p>"Yeah sure. Just follow me Rey, and I'll get it for you." </p>
<p>He was both anxious and excited all at once. He would finally get to spend some time with her, and now maybe he could pull her away for a moment to <em>really</em> talk to her. </p>
<p>After leading her to the back and into the supply closet, he realized this may have been a bad idea. He could smell her scent much stronger in this space, and it was already making him lightheaded.</p>
<p>"So I didn't know you worked here," she said.</p>
<p>"Oh no I'm just here to help Luke out. I have the day off." God he was nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh really....what do you do normally?" she was wringing her hands - and he sensed she was - nervous too? Did <em>he</em> make her nervous?</p>
<p>"I'm actually a graphic designer. I work at a company that designs textbooks." Wow that sounds exciting. Ugh. </p>
<p>
  <em>Please be okay with this. Please. We want to please you. </em>
</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows. "That's cool. And you like to do it?" </p>
<p>Ben liked his job, but it wasn't his true passion. What he really wanted to do, what he had been doing in secret, he would never make known. He was too scared to be that trusting. </p>
<p>But with Rey.....</p>
<p>"I do, but it just pays the bills. What I really love to do......." God he would think she was so dumb..."is design comics.....write the story boards, create the illustrations.....all of that" he waved his hands in the air. He could feel his spent spiking. She could probably smell how tense he was. </p>
<p>She put her hand on his arm...and is he imagining this....he he feeling a vibration? A.....purr? </p>
<p>"That's wonderful Ben. Of course, you know I like comics so I'd love to see anything you've done!"</p>
<p>Oh God. This Alpha had said more to lift him up with a few words than Bazine had ever done in their three year relationship. The longer he knew her, lighter he felt. Like a balloon being released into the sky. He felt himself floating away into heaven itself. And yet she still seemed to tether him to the ground - making him feel steady and sure. </p>
<p>He was done for. </p>
<p>"Well......I could bring some of it in the next time I'm here.....if you wanted......" now he was the one wringing his hands together.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded, "Yes I'd love that! But how will I know when you're here.....?"</p>
<p>Okay Ben now is your opportunity. Give her your number. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>Bazine. Bazine could search his phone and find the number, find the calls, text messages. He would have to delete them so she wouldn't see. </p>
<p>Screw it. </p>
<p>"I can give you my number and text you the next time I'm here.....if that's okay. Or if you want to give me yours.....?" Why can't he talk like a normal person?  Please please please let that be okay.......</p>
<p>Her eyes brightened at this. "Yes absolutely!!!!!" </p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha is pleased. Alpha is pleased.</em>
</p>
<p>She gave him her number (her number her number her number) and looked up to him with a shy smile. </p>
<p>His beautifully shy Alpha.</p>
<p>"Okay well.......um.....I guess I'll just talk to you later then. It was nice to see you again Ben." She turned away smiling over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah okay. See you around."</p>
<p>The door shut behind them, her friends giving him a smug look on their way out, Poe Dameron shaking his head like he knew something Ben didn't. </p>
<p>But he didn't care. He couldn't believe it. She actually gave him her number. But now he actually had to text her. </p>
<p>Every step with her no matter how small was like a large mountain he had to traverse, but he decided it was worth it. She was worth it. And with each passing day, he became more and more convinced that his relationship with Bazine was over. He just needed a little more time. </p>
<p>It wasn't until later that night that he realized she had never taken the Kylo Ren comic. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The shop was still open when Ben decided to leave. </p>
<p>He dreaded going home as he always did, but looked forward to texting Rey. Would she answer him, or would she ghost him? Hopefully she wouldn't have taken his number unless she wanted to. </p>
<p>He pulled into his driveway and made his way up the front steps. Bazine was not home yet.</p>
<p>After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes, he settled in for the night. His girlfriend would likely be working overtime at the office as usual (<em>I've got to make money to support you sweetheart - I'm the breadwinner after all</em>), and he took his opportunity to text Rey:</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Hi Rey. This is Ben Solo. </strong>
</p>
<p>He was sitting on pins and needles waiting for her reply. He decided to get up and walk around his living room, distracting himself from waiting for her to ignore him. Because of course why wouldn't she?</p>
<p>But as he was pacing he heard his phone *ping*.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Hello Ben! You know...... I would say thank you for my Kylo Ren comic, except that I forgot to even get it from you! :(</strong>
</p>
<p>Of course because I am a clumsy Omega who got distracted by your beautiful face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: I'm sorry about that! I guess I got distracted. I can bring it over for you....if you want....???</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a risky text...he was basically inviting himself over to her house.....and he knew how Alphas were about their territory. He didn't want to risk disturbing her unnecessarily. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: ...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: That would be great except that I have plans tonight :(....would you like to meet up at the cafe tomorrow? That is.....if you're not busy?????"</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben would have taken off work any day of the year for this and quit any task that took him away from her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: No, I'm not busy. How about noon? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Perfect :) </strong>
</p>
<p>He couldn't believe his luck. Was this supposed to be a date? No. It couldn't be. Because he was with someone else, and it made him feel guilty. No matter what Bazine had done, she didn't deserve to be cheated on, and he didn't want to be that person. </p>
<p>Because if Rey would accept him, he wanted to be good for her. She deserved it. </p>
<p>That didn't mean they couldn't meet as friends.......could it? At least until he figured this out.......right?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Okay....I'll see you then......</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Goodnight Ben. Make sure you get plenty of rest.....;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: I will. Goodnight Rey. </strong>
</p>
<p>Yep. Definitely just friends. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had been floating on the fluffiest and lightest of clouds all night long.</p>
<p>It was a shock seeing her Omega so suddenly. She had resigned herself to being alone, going home and spending the weekend trying to push him out of her mind - out of her body - and yes, even out of her heart. Because no matter how crazy it sounded, she knew she loved him. What else could explain this immediate connection? Sure it could have been primal. Just her Alpha telling her that he was compatible with her. But aside from that, she found she liked him in other ways. She loved his shyness and his obvious insecurity around her (who could blame him - she could hardly breathe around him either). She loved that he helped Luke at the store on his days off. Liked that they both liked Kylo Ren and that he even dreamed of authoring his own series. The more she got to know him, the more she liked him. As her attachment grew she could feel the butterflies in her stomach increase in their fluttering and a warmth in her chest bloom out. She had never felt this way - never having had a real boyfriend before. It wasn't as if she didn't want to date anyone, but there were very few male Omegas left, and the ones she encountered were just as unappealing as any other guy that came across her path. Dating Alphas was out of the question. She had tried over and over, but she found she couldn't stand their larger than life egos and endless suffocation. All of them reminded her of the men of her childhood. And no way was she going to go down that road.</p>
<p>Perhaps that was another reason why she liked Ben Solo so much. He was the opposite in every way. And now sitting at home after having a nearly impossible rest of her work day, she poured herself a glass of wine and pulled a book onto her lap - when her phone went off:</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Hi Rey. This is Ben Solo. </strong>
</p>
<p>In her excitement at seeing his text she dropped her glass of wine, thanking God she had hardwood floors. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rey: Hello Ben! You know...... I would say thank you for my Kylo Ren comic, except that I forgot to even get it from you! :(</strong>
</p>
<p>Giggling she put her phone to her chest. She truly had forgotten about it. After all it was very hard to focus with such beautiful eyes in front of her. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: I'm sorry about that! I guess I got distracted. I can bring it over for you....if you want....???</strong>
</p>
<p>Bring it....<em>over</em>?</p>
<p>That's what she wanted from the very beginning. Her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, she could picture him knocking on the door. Opening it with a smile she would see his tall profile, his deep eyes, and his mouth turn slowly into a brilliant, but shy smile. It would be much too hot outside for him to be standing out there on the porch. No, no. He would have to come in and cool off. Maybe she would offer him a glass of water. Maybe he would like to sit down for a moment before heading back out? Perhaps she was lonely and wanted company. She would turn on a movie, and they could watch it as <em>friends</em>. And then she would sit in his lap and grab his sweet face and absolutely devour it. </p>
<p>Her Alpha <em>preened</em> at this idea. But the rational part of Rey's mind knew it was wrong. But it wouldn't stop her from seeing him in a more neutral setting......<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: That would be great except that I have plans tonight :(....would you like to meet up at the cafe tomorrow? That is.....if you're not busy?????</strong>
</p>
<p>Finn and Poe really had asked her to go out that night with them, but she wasn't up for it. In this case though it was a good excuse, since she couldn't do what she <em>really</em>  wanted to do tonight.</p>
<p>Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode out of her chest - because even if they weren't dating and never could, her Alpha couldn't take it if he rejected her. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: No, I'm not busy. How about noon?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Perfect :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Okay....I'll see you then.....</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: Goodnight Ben. Make sure you get plenty of rest.....;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: I will. Goodnight Rey. </strong>
</p>
<p>Of course she couldn't keep her Alpha from saying that last line. <em>Get plenty of rest</em>? Seriously?  But when he said he would it pleased her more than she would ever admit. It was only five minutes later that her phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't him:</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: Alright Bonnie Tyler.......Tonight? Rebel's? Drinks are on me, and only because I want a free show lol</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: I'm sorry I'm far too tired to even consider leaving this house. Why don't you go out for me? ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: Okay but this is the second weekend you've done this Rey-Rey. Don't tell me you have plans with Ben Solo tonight.....?</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh if only....</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: No I DON'T actually, and if I DID it would be my business :) Have fun! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn: Alright fine. But you owe me. Love you x. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey: You too. </strong>
</p>
<p>They would understand. It's not as if she ever went out that much with them before. Their lives were changing anyway. The older she got and the more responsibilities she took on, the less she wanted to be "out there." The only thing that had been keeping her in the bars with her friends (aside from their endless complaining) was trying to meet someone. And now that she had.......what was the point? </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha Alpha Alpha</em>
</p>
<p>Ben was going to see his Alpha today, and he couldn't wait. Laying awake until midnight all he could think about was his meeting with Rey. Bazine had come in late last night. She worked for her father's law firm, and was often out late working on various cases. It used to bother him. He didn't want to sleep alone, but found himself sleeping alone nonetheless most of the time. But Bazine was always lying there next to him in the morning. When sleeping she looked so much softer, so much more unguarded. </p>
<p>That morning she was much the same. Looking at her he remembered when they had first met. He was out at Rebel's Bar having a drink with a co-worker (what was his name again? Armond....Archie....Arturo..?). </p>
<p>Ah. <em>Armitage</em>. Now he remembers.</p>
<p>He had no feelings either way regarding Armitage Hux. He was simply a co-worker, but one day out of the blue after only having spoken with Ben three times, he invited him for a drink. </p>
<p>"Come on Solo. It's on me. You look like you could use a drink."</p>
<p>While sitting at the bar, he looked over and saw her for the first time. She was perched up on a stool, sipping on a martini and giggling with a group of Alpha men. </p>
<p><em>Alpha</em>. </p>
<p>Ben was intrigued. He had never met an Alpha woman before, other than his mother. She was the typical prototype of the perfect woman, with beautiful dark brown hair and long, sexy legs. Not only that, but she had a pretty laugh too. He realized he had been staring quite a while when she noticed him. Without any hesitation she strode right up to him. Struggling to even comprehend she was speaking to him, he realized before he knew it that she was dragging him out of the club. </p>
<p>"You are so delectable" she slurred. They were in the back seat of her car making out, having never made it out of the parking lot. Sitting astride him, she began to unbutton his shirt while kissing him on the neck. </p>
<p>"Wa- Wait....." he could hardly catch his breath. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Bazine smirked. "What's your name anyway?"</p>
<p>"Ben."</p>
<p>"Well Ben. I'm Bazine. And I think you smell incredible."</p>
<p>Ben was surprised. He card hardly sense her smell. It wasn't unappealing - just not that strong. </p>
<p>She was kissing him when he grabbed her face and said, "Just a second.....did you not....I don't know.....um....."</p>
<p>Confused at first, she then realized what he was trying to ask. "I don't need to go a date to fuck you Ben. I'm all yours for however long you want me."</p>
<p>He admitted to himself that he was very attracted to her. It was his first time having sex, and he was nervous but her confidence made him feel confident too. He had hoped after that first time that they could form a connection. Over the next year they did go on dates (mostly to upscale restaurants of her choosing), and those dates led to sleepovers, which led to her insisting on him moving in with her. After all of that time, he was still trying to force that connection he wanted to find after that first time. </p>
<p>He hadn't found it. Until now. Just not with her. </p>
<p>There were many times during his heats when she would lick over his gland and ask if she could mate him (he was surprised she was nice enough to ask to begin with), but he always said he wasn't ready yet. </p>
<p>It was the cause of a lot of arguments. It had been years, and he still wouldn't let her bite him. He would say he didn't know, but since he had met Rey he had to be honest with himself. He had just never found the right person. </p>
<p>He was curious as to why she hadn't broken up with him yet over it. At this point though he couldn't care. </p>
<p>He shot out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Bazine would likely be passed out all morning, so he had no fear of hearing a lecture from her yet. It was far too early for his meeting with Rey, but he knew he couldn't stay home and wait around because he was already anxious. He decided to head on into the comic book store and help his uncle until it was time. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Rey could not keep her cool. She had been tossing and turning all night, and after getting a few measly hours, she finally relented and got out of bed.  She went for a jog in the neighborhood - maybe he would be jogging too? - no luck there. She took a shower and tried to pick an outfit. No luck there either. After trying on her entire closet she realized she was screwed. She decided to keep it simple, throwing on a simple spring dress. She did the same amount of makeup she always did for work, but this time with some eyeliner and a little more mascara. She was ready to go. Looking at the clock she realized it was still way too early. But maybe.....maybe she could just go early and wait for him at the cafe anyway? She could go see Luke and catch up with him for a while.....but wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this meeting anyway? </p>
<p>Whatever. She decided to go for it.</p>
<p>As she was pulling into the lot, she saw the cafe and smiled. She then saw something she did not expect to see. </p>
<p>Ben Solo was in the comic book store next door speaking to his uncle. He must have come in early to help him out for the Saturday rush. </p>
<p>But if he saw her this early, Rey thought, he would run for the hills. What kind of stalker shows up for a lunch with someone three hours early? All the spiraling in her brain must have blacked her out somehow, because she never expected to hear.....</p>
<p>*knock knock* "Rey??"</p>
<p>Mortified, she looked out her driver's side window and saw Luke Skywalker waving and smiling. </p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. </p>
<p>She rolled down her window: "Good Morning Luke!"</p>
<p>He chuckled. Okay so she's going to play it like this.....</p>
<p>"Well good morning dear! What are you doing here? I've never seen you here so early on a Saturday morning."</p>
<p>Damn him. He has to know....</p>
<p>"Oh umm....well I really couldn't sleep all that well, so I thought I'd just come in and work a little."</p>
<p>Yeah right.</p>
<p>"Ohhhhhh. Right. And you say you work for the Social Services Department, correct?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "That's right."</p>
<p>"And that involves highly sensitive information.....correct?"</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>"Um.....yes?"</p>
<p>"So they have no problem with you bringing this information out in public?"<br/> </p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p><em>"</em>Alright <em>fine</em>.  I'm here to see Ben. Happy now? I had nothing else to do so I thought I'd go ahead and hang out with you for a while until he showed up....but I didn't know he was helping you today."</p>
<p>With a pensive look on his face his eyes reached hers again, "Neither did I until a few minutes ago. "</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>"I think perhaps you should just come in now. No point in you sighing in your car and him sighing in my bookstore. You're both driving me crazy. And I say that with all the love I can muster."</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. "Alright then old man. But can we please pretend this conversation never happened?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>He stepped back into the store and Rey noticed, thankfully, that Ben was at the back helping a customer. </p>
<p>After giving herself a pep-talk, she stepped out of her car praying to God she wouldn't look too foolish. </p>
<p>Opening the door, his scent hit her like it always did. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ben. </em>
</p>
<p>He must have smelled her too because he came practically running from the storeroom. </p>
<p>"Rey?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ben."</p>
<p>"How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay. Um.....how are you?" </p>
<p>Oh God this was so hard. Why did she think she could do this?</p>
<p>His smile was blinding. "I'm great. Why are you here so early?"</p>
<p>Her face turned a deep crimson. "Well, I was.......I was just...." What were you Rey? What <em>were</em> you????"</p>
<p>Oh course who else had perfect timing but.....<em>Luke</em>....</p>
<p>"Ah Rey good. Glad you finally decided to get out of your car. Ben I'm good for the rest of the day so you're welcome to head out whenever you like."</p>
<p>Rey never thought she would ever consider murder in her life, but she felt in this case she might make an exception.</p>
<p>She turned to Ben, who looked like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>"Okay....um...Rey do you want to go next door? Oh wait!..." He went to the back again and pulled out the comic.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday."</p>
<p>"No, no that's perfectly fine. It gave us a chance to meet up again....didn't it?" </p>
<p>He was......was that.....blushing? </p>
<p>"I guess it was.....so.....next door?" </p>
<p>She nodded, "Of course." </p>
<p>He motioned ahead of her - so enthralled by her presence he failed to notice his girlfriend watching him from her car in the parking lot. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear at some point they will talk for more than five seconds LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could feel her stomach turn as they took their seats. Up until that point her interactions with Ben had been limited to friendly greetings (<em>embarrassing</em> greetings, Rey noted). </p>
<p>Now she was finally going to be able to talk to him face to face, and she was terrified of saying the wrong thing. She was an Alpha. She had to make her Omega feel comfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our Omega</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I <em>know</em>."</p>
<p>Ben gave her a puzzled look. "I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>Oh God. Had she actually said that out loud? </p>
<p>"Um you know what? Why don't I get us something. Do you want anything?" </p>
<p>"Sure. Um...can you just get me some hot chocolate? I'm sorry I know that's stupid, but I really don't like coffee......"</p>
<p>How adorable could this Omega be? </p>
<p>"That's okay. I do. I'll drink enough for the both of us. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Standing in line glancing over at him she couldn't help but be wary. This felt like a date, but she had to remind herself it wasn't. He had a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend. And she just felt like a foster kid again - inadequate in every way and unloved. Any love she ever received was not love. She tried to press her feelings down as she moved up the line.</p>
<p>This is ridiculous Rey. Get a hold of yourself. Not a date. Stop throwing yourself down the rabbit hole or you'll never get out. We don't want to go there again. </p>
<p>Finally she picked up their order and headed back to the table. </p>
<p>"Here we are. Is this okay? "</p>
<p>He took a sip and smiled. God she loved his smile. "It's perfect."</p>
<p>There was a brief silence, but not an empty one. It was as if they both knew they wanted each other, but couldn't acknowledge it, which made the atmosphere thick and uncomfortable. And electric.</p>
<p>"So Ben. I feel like I always see you, but don't really know you."</p>
<p>He smiled. "I know. I feel the same way about you. You know where I work, but you haven't told me what you do.....?"</p>
<p>"I work for Social Services. My job is to try to help at-risk children in foster care. Make sure they're in a safe household."</p>
<p>His eyes grew wide. "That's amazing Rey."</p>
<p>She sighed. "Not really, I mean I basically just go through case files all day. I'm not exactly on the front lines. Those are the amazing people." </p>
<p>He shook his head. "No Rey what you do matters. You may not be the one that actually goes and pulls kids out, but you're....I don't know...the spark."</p>
<p>"The spark?"</p>
<p>He looked at her like this should be obvious. "Well yeah. You're the spark that lights the fire. Without you, no one would be pulling any of those kids out."</p>
<p>She was incredibly flattered. Most people when told what her position was would give her the same response. "Oh that's wonderful. You're work is the most important work there is. You're a hero. You're a saint." But Rey never felt like one. She wondered if taking the job was her way of trying to rescue herself. </p>
<p>"Rey..what's wrong?" He reached over the table to touch her hand. </p>
<p>"I just....well...I don't know. People always say that to me, but I feel like a fraud. I feel like I'm trying so hard to help, and it's not doing anything. I think maybe that's because of me."</p>
<p>"What do you mean because of you?" He was rubbing circles over her hand with his thumb. </p>
<p>Could she really trust him with this? She hadn't even told Poe or Finn. She should have told Finn. They had been in foster care together for years. Of all people, she should have trusted him with it. But she just couldn't. </p>
<p>She didn't want to burden him with this. </p>
<p>"Just. It's nothing. I just do the best I can....I guess. Anyway. Enough about me. You said you didn't like your job. Why not?"</p>
<p>His eyes told her he wasn't necessarily okay with her answer, but he wasn't going to push. She was relieved. </p>
<p>"It's just graphic design. I don't really get a lot out of drawing graphs for Math textbooks."</p>
<p>"Hey! I like Math. It was my favorite subject in school." </p>
<p>"Wow you're one of <em>those</em> people. Gross." They both giggled. </p>
<p>She pointed her finger dead at him: "I will have you know that I won the Senior Award for Best in Mathematics. I'm very proud. I still have the trophy."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it."</p>
<p>"You should come over some time, and I'll show you."</p>
<p><em>Yes.</em> </p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p>His face turned beet red, and she felt it crawling up her neck as well. </p>
<p>She put her hands over her eyes wishing she could go back in time. Why did every interaction with him have to be so humiliating?</p>
<p>Before she could apologize, she heard him:</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Did he just say okay?!</p>
<p>She took her hands off her eyes and smiled shyly at him. "Okay."</p>
<p>But then she saw his face fall. Oh no. What had she done?</p>
<p>"But Rey I have to tell you. I do have a girlfriend. So is it okay if we're just friends?"</p>
<p>This is the worst date ever. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, definitely. I understand. Of course we can be friends. I want to be your friend."</p>
<p>Rey couldn't blame him if he didn't believe her. She didn't. </p>
<p>He looked slightly relieved, but also upset. </p>
<p><em>Our Omega is sad. Comfort him.</em> </p>
<p>No he wasn't. She was just too stupid to make herself see it. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. </p>
<p>This is not Alpha behavior Rey. Be strong. Man-up. Or Whatever.</p>
<p>"Are you.....are you sure that's okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah of course. I knew you had a girlfriend. I'm glad we--"</p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>Her shock (how could it be a shock Rey he's with someone) at his insistence on being friends swirling around in her head, she failed to notice the two smug faces staring into the front window. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh. </em>
</p>
<p>Rey looked out the window to her right and saw her two best friends with the most smug smiles she had ever seen. And <em>waving</em>. </p>
<p>Ben looks confused, and Rey is contemplating running outside and giving them a lecture. But she's learned that when Poe and Finn want to do something, they will do it. And the more she resists, the more pushy they get. </p>
<p>She sighed, hitting her forehead on the table. Can this fake date be any worse?</p>
<p>Yes. Yes it can. Because after making kissy faces at her through the window, they run inside and make a beeline for her.....</p>
<p>They come in too fast for Ben to even react. </p>
<p>Poe strides forward placing a hand on Rey's shoulder. She wants to bite it off. </p>
<p>"Well. How are we today Rey-Rey? I have never seen you up so early on a Saturday morning. Finn dear- how many times the past few weeks have we been begging our friend Rey to go out with us?"</p>
<p>She groaned. "All you were talking about is going out to some dingy club. That's completely different than having coffee with someone."</p>
<p>Looking over at Ben she saw him drumming his fingers on the table like he was in fight or flight mode. Rey knew the feeling. </p>
<p>It was Finn's turn to jump in: "I don't think we can keep count at this point. We see how it is Rey.  You will get up dressed and ready to go at eight in the morning for Ben here, but you can't even make it out to a 5:00pm dinner with us."</p>
<p>Rey was mortified. Ben's face had turned pale, and it was setting off her protective Alpha instincts. </p>
<p>"Can we help you with something?"</p>
<p>It was meant to be a witty response, but Finn had known Rey a long time. He could tell that something was wrong. He could hear the quivering of her voice and noticed her eyes were starting to tear up. Was this asshole making her upset? </p>
<p>"Nah we're just kidding. You know we love you."</p>
<p>He looked over at Ben and noticed he too had a look of tragedy about him. God these two are idiots. There had to be some way to make them smart up. It was laughable how clueless they were. There had to be a way of making them see reason. He knew just the thing.</p>
<p>Alcohol.</p>
<p>Sitting her chin on her hand Rey looked skeptically at her best friend. "What do you want? You don't go soft this quickly without good reason. Spill it."</p>
<p>Instead of answering Rey, he looked at Ben with a sense of purpose and amusement. "Ben. How familiar are you with.......Bonnie Tyler?"</p>
<p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. </p>
<p>"<em>Finn"......</em></p>
<p>"Bonnie Tyler? She sang Total Eclipse of the Heart, right?" He looked to Rey as if asking for help. </p>
<p>Was it too late to get up and run? </p>
<p>"Yes it is, but do you know who does a better rendition than Ms. Tyler?"</p>
<p>Rey was on the verge of either running away or bursting into tears. Or both. </p>
<p>"Shut up. It's not funny."</p>
<p>Poe snorted. "Oh Ben. Just wait until you hear it. It is spectacular. Grammy-winning. Rey cannot resist. Everytime we go to Rebel's she has to sing it. It's a classic. I think you need to see it. I say we all go out tonight so we can get to know our new friend Ben here, and introduce him to Rey's vocal abilities. What do we think?" He turned to Finn.</p>
<p>"I think that's a spectacular idea. What do you say Ben? Got plans tonight?"</p>
<p>Rey was absolutely mortified. Was it not enough that she had been looking forward to this day all week, only to have her obsession reject her? Did she also have to be cajoled and harassed into doing something she didn't want to do? </p>
<p>Ben bit over his lip, deep in thought. Rey could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well, maybe. I'll have to check with my girlfriend though."</p>
<p>Girlfriend. </p>
<p>Poe looked at Finn as if asking a silent question: <em>How do we want to play this</em>?</p>
<p>It would be hard on Rey, but necessary. He knew what he had to do. </p>
<p>"I think bring her along! The more the merrier. I don't think we've had a chance to meet her anyway. We'll text Rey and put you guys in a group chat. We'll talk tonight."</p>
<p>Ben looked pushed into a corner, and Rey felt helpless because she couldn't speak for him. He wasn't hers. Only Bazine could do that. </p>
<p>"Um...Okay. Sure. I'll ask her. Actually I think I should get going. I have some things to take care of." He looked over at Rey with the biggest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen.</p>
<p>"It was nice talking to you Rey. I'll guess I'll talk to you guys later." He shot up out of his chair, grabbing his jacket and before he could completely turn around, Rey grabbed his sleeve. "Thank you Ben. Thank you for bringing me my comic."</p>
<p>He turned with a small smile. "Of course Rey."</p>
<p>When he finally left, she finally let her tears run free.</p>
<p>Finn took the seat across from her. "Rey what's wrong? What happened?"</p>
<p>Growing up Finn was the only person she had. Her best friend. When she fell from a tree and broke her leg, he carried her into his car and drove her to the ER. When their foster "siblings" stole her favorite teddy bear, he went out and bought her a new one with his allowance. When she didn't have the money to go to prom, he bought her a dress so they could go together. </p>
<p>She felt like she could tell him anything but this. For some reason this was just too much. She could feel the walls closing in on her. Her chest started to rise and fall rapidly. She could feel her brain pounding like it wanted to leap out of her body. She was ready to fall into the rabbit hole.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I can't." She leapt up scraping the floor with her chair. "I'll just talk to you guys tonight, okay?" </p>
<p>She left almost running back to her car. She had intended on saying goodbye to Luke, but couldn't bear to face him like this. </p>
<p>"Well. That went well." Poe took a seat. </p>
<p>"I'm not going to lie. I'm worried about her. I don't want her to get caught up in this guy if he's going to do this. He needs to lose his girlfriend. He can't keep acting like this around her. It just confuses her. And it pisses me off. Do you think we'll be able to pull this off tonight?"</p>
<p>Poe shrugged. "Let's hope so. Otherwise we'll be loading up our friend with tequila every night for the foreseeable future."</p>
<p>Behind the counter Leia Organa had watched her son mournfully. He had her eyes, and in them she could see how desperate he was for this girl. She noted that Rey looked completely crestfallen. Hopefully her son would come to his senses soon. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Of course Ben did not show up. Rey didn't expect him to. After all, could she really see Bazine coming out with them after Rey had basically assaulted her? She would have to be out of her mind to want that when she could stay home with her sweet Omega boyfriend.</p>
<p>Rey had initially refused to go out. Finn and Poe didn't seem to care that Ben wasn't coming. In fact his inability to go fueled their fire.</p>
<p>So here she was at Rebel's on her third tequila shot - head spinning on the dance floor while some college fraternity belted out Don't Stop Believing. Typical. </p>
<p>Sitting at the bar, Poe and Finn were downing pints of beer and cackling at something. Probably her. Who cares? She was sick and tired of feeling like this. Tired of giving love out when she got nothing back. She felt empty - worthless. She wanted to marinate in the void and tumble down into the rabbit hole of her mind. And shut that little monster in her head up once and for all. </p>
<p>She was doing another turn (by herself because what Omega would want an Alpha <em>woman </em>anyway) when she smelled it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Omega. Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>She came to an abrupt stop, almost slipping on the semi-wet dance floor. Ben Solo was standing by the front entrance, sweat dripping down from his forehead over his eyes - staring into her like she was his only hope.</p>
<p>And she was. Because this Omega was in heat. </p>
<p>And she was going to take care of him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excruciating. </p><p>That was the only word he could think to describe how it had felt when he told Rey they could only be friends. </p><p>Because that's not what he wants at all. He wants <em>everything</em>, but he know he can't. For some reason he just can't seem to let Bazine go.</p><p>Driving home from the cafe he wondered: when did he turn into such a doormat? Why couldn't he just tell her he was done? She wasn't even a nice person. </p><p>He hadn't realized what he had truly become until meeting Rey. Because it showed him what life <em>could</em> be like. What life with a good Alpha could be. </p><p>And if he had his Alpha, he would be such a good Omega. He felt he could move the world for Rey if she asked him. </p><p>Pulling into the driveway, he noticed Bazine had left for the day, and he was glad - yet puzzled. It wasn't like her to just be out on a Saturday without him, or at least without texting him all day to check on him. </p><p>Whatever. There was nothing he could do about it, and he found at this point he couldn't care less.</p><p>He dropped his keys on the entry way table and fell onto their living room sofa. He was completely worn out, having spent all night thinking about his meeting with Rey. A nap was in order. He passed out, only intending to sleep for an hour. </p><p>When he woke up he thought he was in a dream, or perhaps that state between sleeping and dreaming. </p><p>His vision was blurry and his forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat. Had Bazine turned the air conditioning off......in late summer? </p><p>Annoyed, he called for her. When he got no response, he looked through his front window, and noticed her car wasn't in the driveway. And it was......</p><p>Dark. <em>Very</em> dark. What time is it? </p><p>Stumbling into the kitchen he looked at the clock on his microwave. </p><p>7:00pm? </p><p>He had slept almost eight hours. </p><p>Something was wrong. He must be getting sick. It wasn't exactly flu season though, was it? But his clothes were completely soaked through. </p><p>Shuffling to the bedroom he pulled out a t-shirt and shorts, intent on taking the coldest shower he could. </p><p>Suddenly he keeled over, cramps in his abdomen pulling him down to his knees. </p><p>This didn't make any sense. He wasn't supposed to be going into heat for another four months. This must be a breakthrough heat. But what would trigger it?</p><p>Oh. His beautiful Alpha. She must have started this. </p><p>Another cramp took hold of him, and if he didn't get these clothes off of him he would suffocate. </p><p>He crawled into the bathroom and started the bath. No way was he going to be able to stand for a shower. As the water ran, he forced himself up to walk back into the kitchen to grab his phone and call Bazine. He really didn't want to, but he had no other choice. He wanted someone else, but it that just wasn't going to happen. </p><p>After four rings, he gave up and sent her a text. </p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Where are you??? I'm in heat.</strong>
</p><p>Assuming she was busy at work, he left his phone on the kitchen counter and walked back to the bathroom, bent over and holding his stomach. He sat down and laid his cheek onto the cool linoleum. It was the one thing he hated about his designation. For the most part he was fine with his Omega status, but he always thought being an Alpha in rut was preferable to this. He hated to be so vulnerable. And now his girlfriend was God only knows where while he suffered through it.</p><p>The water nearly brimming to the top, he managed to slide in. It was lukewarm, but he didn't think he could handle blazing hot or freezing cold. </p><p>It seemed to calm things down for a while, but as his fingers began to wrinkle the cramps returned. </p><p>He drained the water, and dried off and changed. After going into the kitchen to retrieve his phone, he laid down on his bed and saw that she hadn't texted him back. </p><p>Okay. No problem. She's probably buried in paperwork and not paying attention. Though.....it really wasn't like her to be so detached. </p><p>Maybe he could just try to sleep off the rest for a while. </p><p>After an hour of lying there, tossing and turning, he pulled down his pants and ran his hand up and down his cock, trying to give himself relief. But the more he did it, the more his body seemed to protest, knowing what it <em>really</em> needed.</p><p>He reached over and pulled his phone up to his ear in an attempt to reach his girlfriend. </p><p>No answer again.</p><p>He started to panic, tears slowing blurring his vision.</p><p>He had never had a heat alone before, and his rational mind knew other Omegas had done this. If they could pull through it, so could he. He just had to man-up.</p><p>But it just wasn't working. He needed...........he needed.....</p><p>
  <em>Our Alpha. Rey. </em>
</p><p>"No. No I can't. I can't. We can't. She doesn't want us. She...she.....we have..."</p><p>He was starting to lose it. Sobbing to himself, he realized he couldn't take it anymore. He forced himself up, grabbed his car keys, and ran out to his car. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but he had to. He had to get to his Alpha. </p><p><em>Alpha Alpha Alpha.</em> </p><p>That damn voice had never been so loud before. </p><p>He tried to remember where Poe and Finn had said they were going. A bar.......which bar?</p><p>He could barely put two thoughts together. He texted Poe at a red light:</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Hey....where exactly did you guys say you were going tonight?"</strong>
</p><p>Please answer soon. Please answer soon. I'm going to die.</p><p>
  <strong>Poe: Hey man. We're Rebel's. Are you telling me you're coming over to hang with us? ;)</strong>
</p><p>Not with <em>you</em>.....</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Yes I am. </strong>
</p><p>He could barely get the words typed out before the light turned green again. </p><p>He was only five minutes away. All he had to do was last for another five minutes. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Shock wouldn't even begin to describe what went through Rey the moment she saw Ben at the front of the bar. </p><p>She was completely disoriented, still boozed up on tequila. She laughed. She must be going crazy. Ben Solo was not at this bar right now. Ben Solo is at home with Bazine his <em>girlfriend</em>. Rey was at a bar getting wasted <em>because </em>Ben was at home with Bazine. </p><p>
  <em>Omega. Ben. Omega!</em>
</p><p>Oh the little monster was angry. She must be drunk too. </p><p>But she looked over at Poe and Finn, and the looks on their faces told her all she needed to know. They were staring from the bar like they were looking at an accident waiting to happen. </p><p>And she could have cried because she smelled him. </p><p>Coconut. Salt. Vanilla.</p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><p>Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. He was really here. He was really here looking at her. </p><p>Looking at her like he would die without her. </p><p>She was not going to let that happen. </p><p>Pushing through the crowd as fast as she could, making every attempt not to hit anyone else's Omega and piss them off, she made her way to Ben. </p><p>He looked absolutely dreadful. His face was covered in sweat. Sweat had completely soaked through his clothing, and all he had on was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.</p><p>And surprisingly no shoes.</p><p>She was pissed. </p><p>Lifting her arms up and running her fingers through his hair she asked, "Ben. Where is Bazine?"</p><p>His lips firmed into a sharp line. With a shaking hand, eyes down at the floor, he held Rey's hand that was placed on his cheek. </p><p>"I don't know. I tried to call her and she wouldn't answer the phone. I texted her too. I tried Rey. I tried so hard. But she won't answer. And I.....I......."</p><p>Rey's Alpha was <em>livid</em>. </p><p>How dare she leave this Omega alone in heat?</p><p>Her Omega. </p><p>That's right, Rey thought. She chided herself.</p><p>From the very beginning he's been yours, and if you hadn't been so stupid and shy about your feelings this wouldn't have happened. </p><p>She lifted his head up slowly, peering into his tear-stained eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to take care of you Ben Solo. Do you understand?"</p><p>He shook his head, "No Rey I can't ask you to do that. You shouldn't have to do that....you really...."</p><p>At that point he felt another sharp cramp hit his abdomen, and Rey went into Alpha mode in zero to ten. Curious eyes were darting over to her Omega. She needed to get him the hell out of there. </p><p>She scanned the room for her friends. Poe and Finn were already making their way over.</p><p>"Ben are you alright man? You don't look so good." That was Poe. </p><p>Rey went into Alpha mode: "I need you to go to my house now. Go into my bedroom closet and pull every blanket that I have. And the pillows too. Do you understand?" </p><p>This was not a question. It was an issued command. Omega or no, Poe was going to do what she said.</p><p>He smirked, "Oh really? Pillows and blankets?" he looks at Ben and has the nerve to wink. </p><p>Asshole. </p><p>"Poe. If you are not out of my face and in an Uber in the next 60 seconds I will kick your ass. Understand now?" </p><p>He had the nerve to appear shocked. "Alright, Alright no problem." He looks over to his Omega: "Let's go get these special blankets. The sooner we deal with this the sooner we get to hear alllll about it."</p><p>"NOW!" At that even Ben looked surprised. </p><p>
  <em>Good. Our Omega will know we take care of him. </em>
</p><p><em>Hardly, </em>thought Rey. We are way too drunk to even function. </p><p>Finn smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Come on. This isn't funny." He continues, turning to Rey: "Don't worry about it. Key under the mat as always?"</p><p>"As always."</p><p>With a puzzled look Ben asked, "Are we not going to your house Rey?"</p><p>Poor thing. Not yet. </p><p>"I'm sorry Ben, but I really don't think you'll make it, and besides....do you really think it's a good idea for us to be close to your girlfriend?" </p><p>He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess not, but what are we going to do?" </p><p>Rey was getting flustered. This is your job. You are the Alpha. You need to give your Omega somewhere to nest. This conversation has gone on far too long as it is. </p><p>It was then that fate stepped in and gave her the answer she needed. Looking down she noticed his t-shirt. </p><p>It was a Kylo Ren shirt. And then she realized there was really only one place in walking distance that would work. And she really didn't know if she had the balls to do it......</p><p>"Come with me. We're going to the comic book shop. We'll just ask Luke if we can stay there for a while until we can figure out our next step, okay?"</p><p>If Ben's look was any indication, this was the absolute last thing he wanted her to say. </p><p>She could sense anxiety spiking from his scent. Her hands brushed down his arms and placed themselves gently in his. "Ben. Do you trust me?"</p><p>It felt like one of the longest moments Rey had ever had:  and finally he nodded. "Of course I do." </p><p>He squeezed her hands, giving her a radiant smile. </p><p>"Are you two done making googly eyes at each other? I'm losing my buzz. Do I take it that we're meeting you at Luke's once we retrieve said items?" </p><p>Rey felt a slight heat creep up her cheeks. She noticed though that Ben didn't seem shy in the least. To her he looked almost.....glowing. Happy. </p><p>"Yes smart ass, we're done. We'll see you over there." With Poe and Finn heading out, Rey took Ben down the block to Luke's.</p><p>"Do you have his phone number?" Rey asked. </p><p>He handed her his phone. She couldn't help but notice there still wasn't any communication from Bazine.</p><p>The phone rang and rang, and for one brief moment she grew terrified that perhaps this was a horrible idea. Finally he answered and she could hear a groggy voice on the other line.</p><p>"Ben? What's wrong? Are you alright."</p><p>"Actually Luke it's Rey." </p><p>Crickets.</p><p>"Rey? Well....hi Rey....what's going on? Where is Ben?"</p><p>Okay Rey. Now is not the time to mince words. Get right to it. Your Omega is ill.</p><p>"Right so Ben is in heat, and we really can't go back to my house or his so we need your keys to the store."</p><p>Again, crickets.</p><p>"Ben is in heat and you need.....my keys?"</p><p>Rey didn't think this could be more embarrassing. </p><p>"Yes, we need your keys now, unless you'd like us to stay with you in your <em>apartment</em>. Is that what you want?!"</p><p>He was quick on the reply. "NO. No way. I'll be down in a moment."</p><p>He unlocked the front door and waved them in, but before he left he muttered a few expletives..."ridiculous....should be more prepared....heat in my place of business....better hire a cleaning crew....absurd...."</p><p>Ben ran inside and headed toward the supply closet, Rey following him close behind. He was scanning the shelves, grabbing anything soft he could find to line the back walls - a hard feat when surrounded by nothing but comic books and magazines. </p><p>She bent down and rubbed his back. "It's alright darling. I'm here. Poe will be bringing over the blankets soon. I've scented them for you. Won't that be nice? And we'll stay here in our nest and I'll take care you." </p><p>His cramps were getting worse, and she knew what he needed, but no way could she have sex with him on this disgusting carpet that was probably put down at least a decade ago. </p><p>"You won't leave me?" </p><p>She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "I will never leave you. Ever. Understand?"</p><p>Her heart broke for him as a single tear trickled down his face. "Okay. Good. Good." He turned and continued to fiddle around with his makeshift nest. </p><p>Just then she heard Poe knocking on the door, and thankfully he had all of her blankets and pillows - even takeout. </p><p>"Thank you guys so much. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch but...."</p><p>Finn interjected, "No Rey don't apologize. You're doing the right thing. Just call us if you'll need us. Okay?" </p><p>She assured him she would be in touch, taking everything back to the closet. She squeaked as he ripped the blankets from her arms and started spreading them out on the ground, moving the pillows around the walls - occasionally changing his mind about where he wanted them. When he finally got settled, he did something that took Rey's breath away. </p><p>He stood up, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her dead on the lips, pulling her down into the nest with him. </p><p>After taking a moment to catch her breath, Rey looked up at him, moving her trembling thumbs over his lips.</p><p>"Finally my love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does it make sense for Ben to have cramps during  heat? Probably not, but it makes him more vulnerable so just go with it 🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben could not find the words to describe this moment. This perfect moment with his mate - his Rey. </p>
<p>Approaching the bar his Omega was starting to take over, but rational thought was still there, making him afraid that this was a terrible mistake.</p>
<p>He could not have been more wrong. </p>
<p>When he saw her from across the way, it was like every other time they had met. There was always an unspoken affection that passed between them - a secret they kept close to their hearts. When their gazes met the world always stopped, leaving nothing and no one in it's wake but the pull between them.</p>
<p>This time, however, the eyes were not only met with a sweet affection. </p>
<p>They were also met with heat and lust. </p>
<p>And the more Rey took control of his situation, the more turned on he was. </p>
<p>Now he hovered over her lithe body, feeling her fingers run over his lips and through his hair, shocked at how they had finally come together - relieved they could finally express what had been living between them in the secrets of their hearts. </p>
<p>And there was nothing, he was convinced, that would ever come between them again. He was determined to keep her for himself. </p>
<p>"Rey. You have no idea how long I've wanted you. How long..." he was suddenly cut off by another cramp in his abdomen, and he could feel the gland on the back of his neck pulsing like it never had with Bazine. </p>
<p>His body <em>knew</em> it was with its mate. </p>
<p>"Shhh," she gave him a barely there kiss. "I'm here darling. I'll take care of it." </p>
<p>She sat him back up, pulling his damp shirt over his head, wiping more sweat off of his brow. </p>
<p>"Lie down love."  Ben was never more ready to follow directions in his life. </p>
<p>She sat up on her knees and pulled her own shirt over her head, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. </p>
<p>And looking up his eyes ran over her small breasts, fighting to keep his hands to himself. </p>
<p>She leaned over him, pressing her chest to his and giving him a hot kiss, barely touching the tip of her tongue with his. She kissed her way down his neck, rolling her tongue out once it reached his pulse point, and he began to shake with want. </p>
<p>"Rey can I...." he swallowed his nervousness down, "Rey can I touch you?" It must have seemed like a ridiculous question to her, but she didn't know that Bazine always had control. He was never allowed to touch, to connect in any way without her permission.</p>
<p>His mate looked up with a passionate warmth in her large hazel eyes "I want you to. I <em>need</em> you to. Now."</p>
<p>That was enough of a green light for him. </p>
<p>He finally ran his hands up and down her body, stopping at her behind and squeezing, making her groan. She grew impatient and decided to do away with her shorts, and once she was down to her underwear, she looked up into his eyes for permission. He nodded, thinking how embarrassing it would be in this moment to burst into tears. Because he had never really been asked for any kind of consent before. He was always grabbed, moved around like a toy - a useless thing there for Bazine to get off on - and Rey - Rey was making love to him like he was the center of the universe. Though he was an Omega, it was the first time in his life he ever felt in control of his body, but safe enough to be taken care of if he needed it. She gave him agency. She treated him like a King, but what she didn't understand yet was that he didn't want to rule. He wanted to bask in her regal glory until she dismissed him from her court. Whatever she wanted, he would do. </p>
<p>Because he loved her. Was in love with her. </p>
<p>And though he was still fighting to hold his fears in, he was anxious to join with her. He wanted her to see him, to see what she did to him. </p>
<p>He wanted her to know how much he loved her. </p>
<p>She was running her hands up and down his chest in an attempt to soothe him. He guessed she could feel his anxiety spiking in his scent.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" she cupped his cheek. </p>
<p>How am I feeling? </p>
<p>As if he could express this in any language. </p>
<p>"I need you Alpha. I need you." He canted his hips indicating, though it should have been obvious where exactly he needed her. </p>
<p>He thought she would laugh at him, but she gave him a sweet smile. Then her smile fades into a heated gaze.</p>
<p>"I need you too Omega." Looking down again for permission, he nodded, and she slowly pulled his underwear down, tossing it aside. Her chest began to heave, as she grabbed him, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. And as much as he wanted this (and he <em>definitely</em> wanted this), he needed to be inside her. </p>
<p>She sensed his need, and she hovered over him, giving him a sweet kiss, she finally sunk down onto him, both of them groaning at the their union. </p>
<p>He noticed that she looked at him with as much need as he did her. He was her equal. </p>
<p>Never leaving her gaze he grasped her behind and began to move her slowly, taking care to feel every part of her slick walls. At this her breath hitched, and she moved down to kiss him again, this time reaching far into his mouth with her tongue, kissing him like she'd been wanting to as long as he had. And he gave her access just as quickly as he had his heart. </p>
<p>And as they moved he was shocked to find that he wasn't the one in tears.</p>
<p>This was his strong, beautiful Alpha. The one that had smacked Bazine's hand. The one that had run after him on a hot summer day. The one who had demanded her friends help her to make him more comfortable. <em>She</em> was crying. </p>
<p>He raised his shaking hand up to her cheek, wiping the tracks of her tears away, telling her with without speaking that he was here. They were here. Together. </p>
<p>It didn't take long for him to find his release, and she was not far behind him, her cunt latching onto him, holding his spend inside her, and he finally felt some relief. </p>
<p>He rolled her over onto her side, twining his legs with hers and catching his breath. There was a pregnant pause as the two took in what they had just done. </p>
<p>Ben felt strangely nervous. After all, it wasn't as if they had ever had a real in-depth conversation before. And now they were joined together in the most intimate of ways with no clue as to how long it would last. </p>
<p>But thankfully Rey spoke up first.</p>
<p>"That was......." he felt her head turn and kiss his chest.</p>
<p>Running his fingers up and down the ridges of her spine he could come up with nothing better than: "Amazing."</p>
<p>He thought on it and continued:</p>
<p>"Rey. I want you to know something. I'm done with her. I'm done with Bazine."<br/><br/></p>
<p>He felt he needed to get that out of the way. The fallout didn't matter. He had to let his Alpha know that he was hers and hers <em>alone</em>. </p>
<p>When she didn't respond, he continued: "I haven't broken it off yet, but once this is over, the first thing I'm going to do is..." </p>
<p>"Move in with me!......that is......if that's what you want. I mean of course it would be your choice. God I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm trying to take over. It must be my Alpha. I think she's got a big head right now." </p>
<p>"Does she now?" He gave her a wry smile. </p>
<p>She blushed. God he loved it when she blushed.</p>
<p>"Maybe," she said shyly. "Or maybe it's just me. No matter where it is I want to be with you. I don't care if you want to live with me in my house or we live separately and date. I just want to be with you. It's all I ever wanted."</p>
<p>His Omega <em>sighed</em>. </p>
<p>"You're the only Alpha I've ever wanted. The only one I will ever want Rey."</p>
<p>He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. He was completely done for. </p>
<p>She reached up on her elbows and turned his head exposing his gland, giving it a lick and a soft kiss. "Then I'm yours."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As the night went on they went through several more rounds of what Ben deemed the most mind-blowing sex of his life. In between their couplings she fed him the takeout that Poe and Finn had left them, doing her best to portion it out so it lasted. </p>
<p>There was no telling when they would be leaving this closet. Ben didn't care if he ever did. </p>
<p>It was after he she had taken him again and she was resting on his broad chest that she began to open up to him. </p>
<p>"I'm an orphan."</p>
<p>It wasn't what he expected. He didn't respond, giving her space to open up without interruption.</p>
<p>"I wasn't always an orphan though. I had a mother and a father. My mother was the softest, sweetest person. She could have been the perfect mother. She was so close to being that for me."</p>
<p>Ben was wary of responding, but his concern outweighed his hesitance. </p>
<p>"What do you mean 'so close'? What happened to her?"</p>
<p>"Everything."</p>
<p>She moved her hands from his waist to his chest, curling her fingers up under her cheek. He couldn't sense much from her, only that she was done speaking for the moment, seemingly lost in her private thoughts. </p>
<p>He hoped one day she'd be comfortable enough to share them with him. To share everything no matter how inane that went through her head. </p>
<p>But the moments of clarity between them didn't last long, and the second they were able to disconnect form each other his stomach protested in earnest. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay," she rubbed his forehead with a delicate hand. </p>
<p>"Alpha. Alpha I need...."</p>
<p>He had never had a heat like this, never had one where he was in so much pain. It made it all the more satisfying that she was the one to quell the fire inside him. </p>
<p>But she was leaving. </p>
<p>Holding his stomach he looked up with a cry leaving his lips. "Where....where are you going?" Dammit why were his teeth chattering?</p>
<p><br/>She cooed, "Darling I'm not leaving you. I just need to get more food for us. I think we knocked out the takeout, and you still need to eat my love. I'm just going to go next door to the cafe......" </p>
<p>'NO. Please don't go Rey. <em>Please</em> don't...I can't......"</p>
<p>After hearing this he saw a look of extreme guilt pass over her face. Shit. Now he'd displeased his Alpha. His hormones were running all over the place. He had no control, torn between keeping that look off her face and begging her to take the pain away. </p>
<p>She bent back down, giving him the sweetest of kisses. "I'm so sorry Ben. I'm so bad at this. I'm so sorry. Let me see if I can order something, okay? Hopefully by the time they come we'll be....um.....disconnected?"</p>
<p>There it was. That brilliant blush.</p>
<p>"Is that okay?"</p>
<p>More than okay. He would gladly starve if it meant he could be inside her again. </p>
<p>He didn't respond, choosing instead to pull her back down into the nest, making them giggle, before he flipped her onto her back, shoving his tongue down her throat.  And Ben thought there was nothing better than hearing the noises she made when he entered her. </p>
<p>With every thrust her eyes rolled further back into her head.  They had come a long way from their sweet love-making. They left it behind, opting instead to fuck each other senseless. He silenced every passing of his name from her lips with his, using one elbow to hold himself up while the other squeezed her breast. </p>
<p>She reached down, grabbing his behind to take him deeper. </p>
<p>He looked into her hazel eyes, remembering the first day he saw her running up to him with that silly box of sex toys. How cute she was. About how he couldn't stop thinking about those eyes for days. Now he drowned in them, and the deeper she pulled him into her, the deeper he fell into <em>them</em>. And the deeper he fell for her, plummeting with no end in sight. </p>
<p>And he couldn't keep it inside himself any longer. </p>
<p>"Rey I......"</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Wait. What did she say? </p>
<p>He stopped moving as if in a trance as she ran her hands up and down his back. </p>
<p>"You.......what?" </p>
<p>Eyes darting back and forth, looking anywhere but him she replies, "I said.....I love you Ben." </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a spike in her scent, and he could feel her anxiety rolling off of her into his body. </p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha is upset. Calm Alpha. Soothe Alpha.</em>
</p>
<p>Ben didn't need to be told. </p>
<p>"I love you too Rey." Loving her was like breathing. He didn't even have to consider it. </p>
<p>As he caressed her face, a smile lowly made its way across her face and her scent stabilized. </p>
<p>"Show me," she said. "Show me again that you love me."</p>
<p>Touching his forehead to hers and rolling his hips again, he nodded, saying: "Always."</p>
<p>Several feet away - lodged in the corner of the nest - Ben's phone lit up with a notification from Bazine:</p>
<p>
  <strong>We need to talk. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caught in the blaze of their new love, Rey and Ben lost any sense of time they had left, letting their senses take control of the moment. </p>
<p>Ben's breakthrough heat had started so quickly that they were forced to ride out the rest of it awkwardly at Luke's shop, though if you asked them, they would tell you they couldn't have cared less.</p>
<p>When her Omega was hungry, she ordered food in, almost snarling at the Beta who smirked at her disheveled appearance, blanket draped around her as she opened the door to grab more takeout. They were now good friends, he the provider of all their meals. No way was she going to have Poe and Finn bring food in with her in this state. They would never let her live it down. </p>
<p>She knows though, that they will bring this particular heat up to her for the rest of her life. She sees them clearly in her head, laughing about how her first heat with her boyfriend was shared in a comic book store, how romantic that these two dorks who love Kylo Ren would somehow come together in such a place - like destiny bringing them together as it had from the very beginning.</p>
<p>Honestly, she wouldn't have minded the teasing. Once they could be a real couple, nothing would else would matter anyway. So if she would be the subject of silly anecdotes, all the better. </p>
<p>Walking back into the closet with her prize, she discarded the blanket from her shoulders and woke Ben up with as much gentleness as she could to make him eat.</p>
<p>And when he adorably gave her a resounding "no" she couldn't help but laugh at his petulant reply. To her he sounded just like a little boy whose mother was trying desperately to get him up for school. </p>
<p>"You've got to eat Ben. Come on."</p>
<p>"No. I'm tired."</p>
<p>She sighed. Her Omega was cute, but awfully feisty.</p>
<p>Trying a softer approach she sat down and put his head in her lap, stroking stray locks of hair from his forehead. "I'll feed it to you myself. You'll hardly have to lift a finger. I promise." </p>
<p>His eyes still closed, she saw his brow tighten just a bit, and he finally gave in, sitting up as much as he could, despite how bad he was feeling. </p>
<p>Poor thing. </p>
<p>Slowly she opened the container of lo mein from the bag and brought bits of it to his mouth. As the noodles began to fall she realized choosing this particular item off the menu was pretty stupid during a heat. </p>
<p>Next time we will get this right. </p>
<p>He began to whine, grabbing her suddenly, almost knocking the container from her grasp, as he lifted her up, sliding himself inside her delicious heat and breathing a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Rey thought nothing of it. She found she liked feeding him like this, taking care of him in both ways at once. </p>
<p>
  <em>We take such good care of our Omega.</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Hands. </p>
<p>Smooth, soft hands were running up and down her arms, a warm body molded onto her back. </p>
<p>
  <em>Omega. </em>
</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and at that moment Ben kisses her lightly on the gland at the back of her neck.</p>
<p>"Good Morning sweetheart."</p>
<p>She couldn't believe what she was hearing - because it still seemed like a dream. Ben was here with her. He was actually here, wrapping his delicious body around hers. </p>
<p>"Good Morning my love." She tilted her head back and gave him a sweet kiss. "How are you feeling?" She ran her hands delicately through his hair. </p>
<p>"Much better. More...normal, if that makes sense. My head is clearer."</p>
<p>She nodded. "That's good." She turned to face him. "I hope this is okay. I hope you don't think I took advantage of you because of your heat."</p>
<p>His smile faltered. "No. But are you saying that this was just...I don't know..." </p>
<p>Oh no. Could he possibly think that that's all this was? After all of the things they had shared with each other? </p>
<p>Giving him her most comforting smile she replied, "I love you Ben. I've been in love with you since the day I saw you running past my house."</p>
<p>That must have shocked him because his wonderful smell permeated the air at an even greater volume than before. </p>
<p>"You really have?"</p>
<p>How could he be so timid? How could he possibly think this wasn't the case? </p>
<p>She gave him a passionate kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth. "Silly thing. Of course I have. I guess I just thought...well...you have a girlfriend...so I had no right to put myself out there...but..."</p>
<p>His eyebrows raised, "But?"</p>
<p>"But I couldn't stay away. You're my Omega. And I'm not just going to stand by and watch you with someone else."</p>
<p>Lightly placing her palms against his cheeks, she looked into his amber eyes: "It's been so hard trying to stay away from you. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do."</p>
<p>He nodded: "Me too. You're everything to me Rey. And I meant what I said about Bazine. I'm going to end it. I want to be a good man for you. I want a clean slate. You deserve that. <em>We</em> deserve it."</p>
<p>She tucked her head under his chin and sighed: "I believe you. And you are a good man Ben. What we've just done - you were in the middle of heat. I know you would have done things differently. That's just who you are. And that's why I love you."</p>
<p>Rubbing his hands up and down her back, she could feel the last of his heat fighting to leave his system. She pulled him over her and guided him back inside her. </p>
<p>She liked this the best - when he looked into her eyes and made love to her slowly. And she would never be able to describe what it meant to her, that he treated her like she was precious. He didn't know now, but he would know one day. One day she would tell him why his treatment of her meant so much. He didn't know her past. The latent issues she had - the trauma - she hardly thought about it herself. It had been buried under layers of denial for years. </p>
<p>But with every kiss, every touch from him, the heaviness in her soul became lighter, and she thought perhaps that she would finally be able to face what happened to her with him at her side.</p>
<p>Not yet though. </p>
<p>Now she wanted to bask in the glow of his affection and live in the moment while they still could. She couldn't help but feel that somehow there would be a catch to this miracle. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>An hour passed, and they finally decided it was time to start cleaning up. </p>
<p>"This was an unusually short heat for me. Usually it lasts a week."</p>
<p>Rey thought on it. "It may just be a mild heat. They really aren't considered full-on heats when they breakthrough like this. I wonder if it's because of how compatible we are. I've read that highly compatible mates have very short heats. What is it?" Busy from pulling up the nest she looked up and saw a grin on his face. </p>
<p>"Just that you said that we're mates."</p>
<p>"Oh." She felt her cheeks heat up. "I mean, that's assuming you want that...?"</p>
<p>Putting his arms around her lower back he bent down and kissed her nose. "Of course I do. I'm already yours." </p>
<p>Oh boy. If she thought it was possible to die from happiness she was wrong. Every new second with him was making her blush so hard she though her whole head would turn a bright permanent red. </p>
<p>She reached up and kissed his too. "Good. Because I'm not letting you go."</p>
<p>They separated, each pulling her pillows away from the walls into neat piles and folding her blankets. </p>
<p>Ben shrugged. "Luke is going to be pissed when we walk out of here."</p>
<p>She snorted. "Yeah, well I have a feeling he can only blame himself. Somehow I think this was all a part of his plan, though I could never prove it."</p>
<p>Now he chuckled: "You know I think you're right." His phone rang. And her heart dropped into her stomach. </p>
<p>He looked up from the screen, giving her a look that told her this was it: "I've got to take this. I'll be right back." He left her in the closet. </p>
<p>Pacing back and forth she knew this was his girlfriend. What would she say? Did she know Ben was in heat? If she did, why hadn't she tried to find him? Ben had mentioned trying to contact her, but not getting through. Surely she hadn't ignored him? No Alpha would ever ignore an Omega in heat. This was all very strange. </p>
<p>Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in hours, which only made her mad at herself, because that meant her Omega must be hungry too. She really needed to do better. </p>
<p>Slowly the closet door opened, and a very sad Ben Solo raised his head: "She knows. And she wants me to come home so we can 'work it out.' "</p>
<p>Rey suddenly felt the urge to cry. She didn't want him to go. She couldn't bear to be separated from him now. Not after what they had done. </p>
<p>"Um okay. I was hoping maybe we could get breakfast at the cafe, but I'm guessing she wants you there now." </p>
<p>Now tears were pooling in her eyes. Great.</p>
<p>He came up and wiped the tears from her cheeks: "Sweetheart don't be upset. It's going to be okay. I have to do this. Once I do this we can move on with our lives. Please don't cry."</p>
<p>Her scent must be spiking all over the place, because he pulls her into a hug so tight she can barely breathe.</p>
<p>When he pulled away she tried to give him her bravest smile. "Okay. I know you have to, I'm just being silly. Can you please call me when it's over?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will. Because the first thing I'm going to do is move out, and I'll definitely need some help with my heavy boxes - and I'll need a strong Alpha." He winked.</p>
<p>She looked up and laughed, "Oh ha-ha. Very funny. Maybe Poe and Finn can come help. That way we're not alone. And you can move in with me...if that's what you want."</p>
<p>
  <em>Please please please let me take care of you Omega. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes. More than anything."</p>
<p>Once they had finally straightened up the rest of the closet, she walked him outside. </p>
<p>"I'm going to talk to Luke about getting things....um....fumigated? I'm sure he doesn't appreciate what we've done to his closet."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him." He reached for her hands. "Please don't worry Rey. Everything will work itself out, okay?"</p>
<p>She had no other choice but to believe him. "Okay. Call me when it's over."</p>
<p>"I love you Rey." He gave her one last kiss.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>If Ben had to head home and take care of business that meant Rey was left alone.</p>
<p>Not yet ready to go home quite yet, she walked over into the cafe and ordered breakfast.</p>
<p>Staring out the window she wondered how long it would take for Ben to break up with Bazine. The sooner he took care of it, the sooner she could go home and get things ready for him. She had been looking forward to having her Omega in her space, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. But going there now made her a bit wary. Bazine may be a woman, but she was an Alpha, and Alphas could be dangerous when it came to fighting over Omegas. And being a few houses down from this particular Alpha at this time did not seem wise.</p>
<p>"Rey, Rey, Rey."</p>
<p>Just in time for an embarrassing encounter with your boyfriend's uncle.</p>
<p>Here comes the humiliation.</p>
<p>He sat down across from her, coffee in hand, staring at her as if in a dare to speak first.</p>
<p>She caved. "Well. I guess I should say thank you for yesterday. We honestly wouldn't have bothered you, but we had no other choice, I swear!" She waved her hands around, almost knocking over her coffee.</p>
<p>Luke continued his gaze for another minute, making her incredibly nervous, until he busted out laughing.</p>
<p>After waiting a while for him to get it out of his system, Luke finally spoke: "My dear. Nothing about you or Ben surprises me in the least. It's no great secret that you two like each other. And thank God we can finally move on. So tell me - when's the wedding?"</p>
<p>Grimacing, she responded, "Well there isn't going to be a wedding yet. Not until he breaks up his relationship." Just then she remembered that Ben had told her he was going to speak to Luke about cleaning up their..."mess."</p>
<p>With great hesitation and fear, she dared to ask, "What did he say to you this morning. Did he sound...happy?" Now outside the warmth of their nest she was feeling more and more insecure. Maybe Ben had spoken of her - told his uncle about their new relationship. </p>
<p>He shook his head, a look of concern crossing his features: "What do you mean by , 'what did he say?' I have yet to speak with him."</p>
<p>Odd. Surely he would have taken the time to talk to him before he left for home. </p>
<p>She got up and peered out the door of the cafe, looking down the street, willing him to be standing just outside - but he wasn't.</p>
<p>"I don't see him. Do you think he's alright? This is strange Luke. I don't like it."</p>
<p>Her Alpha was begging her to run out to her car and burst into his home to demand that Bazine let him go. But it wasn't only that. Deep down in her heart she had a gut instinct grasping at her, begging her to acknowledge that something was amiss, and he was in danger.</p>
<p>"Luke I can't stay here I have to go." She made for the front door, abandoning her coffee and breakfast, but was held back by his hand:</p>
<p>"Rey come on. You're overreacting. He's just fine. Breakups happen every day. They are always rough, no matter who it is. Believe me. He just has to have it out with her for a while, and then you can go get him. I can take you myself later if you like. Okay?"</p>
<p>His answer did nothing to quell her fears, but the rational part of her brain finally took over, telling her that he was right. Ben was an adult. He could handle this himself. She just had to trust him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things didn't feel...<em>right</em>. </p><p>Looking up at the clock on the wall Rey noticed it had only been an hour since she'd started work, and that one hour felt like half the day. </p><p>All she could think about was Ben. </p><p>The rest of the weekend was torturous. After parting from Luke at the coffee shop, she had waited that entire evening for an update from Ben. Pacing room-to-room, fluttering about, making sure everything was ready for him, she grew from excited - to antsy - to nervous. Terribly nervous. Hours passed until finally it was time for her to go to bed, and still...</p><p>Nothing from him. </p><p>She called him several times. All calls went to voicemail. </p><p>Finally, just before 10:00PM, her phone pinged:<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Rey...I'm so sorry. I haven't had a chance to step away and call you back. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: That's okay, but I was so worried. What's going on? Are you okay?</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben:...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: Ben?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: I'm okay Rey. I promise. I have a lot to tell you. It's just been a long night. Can we talk tomorrow?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey: I'm sorry. Of course we can. Just get some rest. I love you :)</strong>
</p><p>She still felt giddy telling him she loved him - even over the phone. Because now she <em>could</em>.</p><p>The anxiety that had been tugging at her was starting to dissipate. She could finally breathe a bit easier. On the other hand, it still didn't seem normal for Ben to have ignored her the past few hours. And oh how her Alpha <em>hated her</em> right now. Would it really be so terrible if she walked down to his house and knocked on his door, just to see if he's okay? Maybe she could just take a quick peek through his window? Her instincts were practically begging her to go down the street and pry him out of Bazine's hands and lock him up in her bedroom where no one could find him. </p><p>But Rey just wasn't like that. She didn't want her designation to make her feel so out of control. Trust was important to her, and if she wanted him to trust her with his well-being, she had to trust him. </p><p>Now, sitting at her desk skimming through cases (but not really reading them), she grew restless. </p><p>Deciding to distract herself, she walked down the hall intending to get some coffee from the breakroom, deciding that if she didn't hear from him by lunch time, she would call Luke. </p><p>*****</p><p>Despite how slowly time seemed to move, lunch finally did come, and with it a panicked Rey, who found herself banging on Luke's apartment door when she noticed his shop was closed for lunch. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Luke finally swung the door open, a pair of chopsticks carrying a piece of sushi into his mouth. "Rey? What's going on?" He noticed she was shaking, so he escorted her over to his worn-out couch and went to make her a cup of tea. </p><p>Rey rubbed her hands together in an attempt to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. "Have you heard from Ben at all since I last saw you? He told me he would let me know when the break-up was done and over with, but I waited all day yesterday, and he didn't respond to me until 10:00PM - and it sounded like something Ben would say, but then I know him. He wouldn't have just ignored me for hours, only to text me right before bed that he was too tired to talk about it." She stood up and walked over to where he stood by the sink. "Luke something isn't right. You're his uncle. Surely that doesn't sound like normal behavior for him, right?" </p><p>Luke turned off the running faucet and faced her: "Rey. I hate to tell you this, but yes. That does sound like my nephew." He motioned her back toward the couch, and he plopped down on the seat cushion beside her. </p><p>"Rey. You've not known Ben for that long. I know after a heat, after all the things you've shared - that it might feel like you have. But understand that Ben has always been this way. Well, at least since he's been in this relationship he's in. He was barely on speaking terms with his family for the longest time, and when he finally resurfaced to tell us he'd met someone, we were overjoyed. Leia was beside herself. She always felt helpless - never able to understand her son because he was an Omega, and worn out from trying to keep Ben and his father from unleashing on each other. Once she saw the dynamic of Ben and Bazine's relationship though, she was furious."</p><p>Rey could understand this. Though she had barely spoken with Bazine, she could clearly see at the picnic the hold she had on Ben. And the look on his face when his eyes found hers tables away. </p><p>He had looked miserable.</p><p>Luke continued. "So naturally Leia tried to talk some sense into him. She told him he was worth so much more than her, and could find anyone he wanted, anyone at all."</p><p>"And what did Ben say to that?"</p><p>He took a sip of tea and sighed. "He didn't say anything. He just - shut down. And that's all we've seen from that day on. With every day that has gone by over the past few years we've seen his spirit slowly die out. And it was already dim to begin with." </p><p>Tears pooled in Rey's eyes. She couldn't bear to hear anymore. Hearing about Ben's sweet light, <em>her</em> Ben, tore her to pieces, and she gave in and sobbed. </p><p>Luke set his tea down onto the coffee table and pulled her next to him, resting her head onto his shoulder. </p><p>"There's a part here you're missing, dear Rey." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her shaking sobs.</p><p>She sniffed. "What's that?"</p><p>Rey could hear the smile in his voice. "You. <em>You</em>, Rey." He chuckled. "From the moment my nephew met you, I've been gradually seeing that light increase, little by little. And it's incredible how fast it's been in such a short amount of time. I'm not one for soulmates or anything like that, but there is something between you that's special. Something in <em>you</em> that's special. None of us could bring him out of it. For years. But you did."</p><p>Now she was really crying. And they were almost tears of joy because it made her so incandescently happy to think about how it had felt to meet him, to connect with him, to fall in love with him - how he had increased <em>her</em> light, whether he knew it or not. </p><p>And now that they were so close to getting everything they wanted, they were in danger of losing it all. </p><p>Luke got up and grabbed a tissue, handing it over to her. "Have you called him at all today?"  She shook her head. He pulled his phone out and dialed his nephew.</p><p>Rey waited, eyes wide open to see if he would get through. And if he did, what would Ben say? Would he be honest with his uncle? Maybe he would tell him that the breakup was long and difficult, but that Bazine had left last night. That he needed help moving his things out...."</p><p>With every thought she grew calmer. But then the look on Luke's face chased it all away. </p><p>Never leaving her eyes, he hung up the phone and set it down. "I don't like this Rey. Let me call Leia." </p><p>Rey stood up, pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other praying to God that Leia would answer and tell them "No worries! Ben is with me. We're just getting his stuff packed away."</p><p>"Leia! Hey. Listen have you spoken with Ben at all today?" A brief pause. She could feel her pulse quicken, waiting for the response. </p><p>Luke caught her eyes and shook his head. "Okay. Here's the deal. Rey and I......yes, she's here with me.....we haven't heard from him today, and we're worried." Another pause, this one a bit longer. "Okay. Alright. Okay sounds good. I'll tell her. Alright bye." </p><p>Rey wondered what he had said to Leia about who Rey was, but it didn't seem like the right time to bring it up...</p><p>"Well Rey. Leia hasn't heard from him either. She was already on her way in to check on the cafe, so when she gets here, we'll head on over to see Ben, okay?"<br/><br/></p><p>Relief couldn't even begin to cover it. Now with Luke and Leia going over there with her she could at least have a buffer. </p><p>But Luke must have read her mind when he told her "No. You are not going over there with us Rey...." she started to protest, but he stopped her: "It's too dangerous with Bazine there. We don't want any kind of fight or anything like that. This could be nothing at all. Imagine all three of us showing up to her door - and make no mistake it is <em>hers</em> - accusing her of keeping Ben from us. Do you see that going well?"</p><p>No, she didn't. But at this point she was starting to care less and less. The longer this played out, the more her Alpha pressed forward, pushing her to do <em>something. </em></p><p>"Fine. I get it. But will you please, please keep me informed on what's going on? Please text me, call me anything..I don't think I can bear more of the silence." </p><p>He pulled her into a quick hug. "Of course. Do you really think I'd leave you hanging after all of this?" he winked. </p><p>She giggled. "I don't know, you old hippie. I guess we'll find out." </p><p>"That's the spirit!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Realizing her productivity at work would have been extremely lacking, she told her supervisor she wasn't feeling well, and took the rest of the day off.</p><p>Okay so maybe she shouldn't be at home so close to Ben's house during all of this. But Luke never said anything about her being at <em>her</em> house. </p><p>Wait. No she couldn't do that. She knew deep down inside that if she went anywhere near his house she would have to take action, so she called Rose to see if she would have lunch. </p><p>It was tempting to meet down at the cafe, but Rey knew if she saw Leia she would beg to go with her. So they met a few blocks down at a local deli that Rey had always wanted to try.</p><p>As the bell above the door rang out her arrival, she saw her best friend's head pop up from a booth near the back and she burst into tears. </p><p>"Oh honey..." Rose pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong?"</p><p>How much was she going to cry today? How could there possibly be any tears left? </p><p>As they took a seat, she chastised herself for not having texted Rose the past few days. She had really been a horrible friend. </p><p>Rose pulled a few napkins out of the dispenser perched on their table and handed them over. </p><p>"Honestly Rose, I'm sorry. I feel like a really shitty friend."</p><p>Her best friend looked perplexed. "Why would you think you're a shitty friend? Because you slept with your precious <em>Ben</em> this past weekend and didn't bother to tell me?" </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"Wh- Wait how did you know that?"</p><p>"Are you serious Rey? We're friends with Poe Dameron. You know he can't help himself."</p><p>That made her laugh. "Well, true. But...the thing is Rose. I'm really worried. I haven't heard from him since. So Luke is going to go check on him, but I'm not sure what else there is to do. Which is why I wanted to see you. I need to keep myself from going over there, and I need you to keep me from doing it."</p><p>"Of course Rey.....what are friends for? And hey..." she pulled Rey's hand into hers across the table, "everything will be okay. You're stressing for no reason. Stop being such an Alpha! No offense!"</p><p>Rey laughed. "None taken."</p><p>"Although....." Rose pondered. "It would be nice to see you smack that chick's hand again." </p><p>At that they both busted out laughing.</p><p>*****</p><p>As time went on Rey felt more and more at ease, catching up on Rose's love life ("yeah right, what love life?!!") and Poe and Finn's recent antics ("I swear Rey you should have seen the look on Poe's face when that Alpha hit on Finn"). </p><p>She would have almost missed the ringing of her phone, had it not been sitting square in front of her on the table. </p><p>"Hold on Rose."</p><p>Turning it over she saw it was Luke. </p><p>Thank God.</p><p>She quickly answered. "Luke? Is everything okay? Did you see him? What did he say?"</p><p>The pause after that told her everything she needed to know. Because it was the kind of pause you heard just before the other shoe fell. </p><p>"Rey. He said....he said he doesn't want to see you anymore."</p><p>Rose was giving her an expectant look and mouthed, "everything okay?"</p><p>Rey dismissed her. "He...he what?"</p><p>Luke sighed. "I'm sorry Rey. We went over, and he said everything was just fine. That he hadn't gotten around to calling you yet, but that he had decided......to...um.."</p><p>"To fucking abandon me."</p><p>"Rey..."</p><p>"Fuck you Luke. Just...fuck you."</p><p>She ended the call, and left Rose sitting at the booth, too stunned to follow. "Rey where are you going?!!!"</p><p>With no destination in mind, she ran down the block, passing Luke and Leia's stores, Rebels Karaoke, and eventually found herself at a park on the outskirts. </p><p>She sat down on the nearest bench to catch her breath, and at that moment she lost it, because when she looked up, someone she swore could have been her Ben jogged right by her...and she remembered that first day....</p><p>
  <em>Omega....</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy :(:(:(:(:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this what it felt like to live in a body with no heart?</p><p>Rey couldn't remember the last time she felt her heart beating beneath her chest.</p><p>Placing her hand there she could feel a vibration - but it was an empty one. </p><p>Empty without her Omega.</p><p>The Alpha inside let out a pitiful, simpering moan. As if it had been begging her relentlessly to go get her Omega, and was struggling to continue the fight in the face of Rey's indifference. </p><p>Rationally she new this was ridiculous. She had barely known Ben Solo. But she knows - or she knew - that he was the one. Her mate. The person she didn't know she wanted her whole life. </p><p>A life of abuse and neglect, of fighting and clawing her way out of every situation had finally culminated to this moment. Her Ben was the happy climax of all that tragedy - and he disappeared as if he'd never even existed. </p><p>The first week she'd taken time off from work, staying in bed and refusing to bathe or function. Her friends were frantic with worry, especially after Rose told them about Rey's departure at the diner. </p><p>Rey tried to tell herself that Ben was just frightened. That Bazine was threatening him. That she had him trapped somewhere in that house. Maybe locked away in a basement somewhere. </p><p>Some Alphas still did sick stuff like that. Some Omegas were into it.</p><p>But no, not Ben. Her sweet Ben. He would never be into that. </p><p>So that first week she merely existed, her friends constantly pounding at her door, begging with her to speak to them, let them know she was okay.</p><p>Yeah right. Like she'd ever be okay. Ever again. </p><p>Two weeks later she found herself back at work, and realized she had little to no motivation, even for the broken children she once cared so much about. </p><p>She didn't see herself in them anymore. They were merely an obstacle to her need to wrap herself in her sadness. God, how she wanted to be home and lie in her blankets. The blankets that still had little traces of his smell running through the fibers. </p><p>Rey would come home, throw off all of her clothes and just lie naked in her bed, searching frantically for the last bit of Omega fragrance so unique to her mate. Her Ben.</p><p>But after another week, and then another.....the smell disappeared completely. And her heartbreak was sealed. </p><p>Never ever again would she open her heart to another person. There was nothing left to give there anyway, was there? He would always possess it. </p><p>*****</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>A little over a month had passed since her Omega's disappearance, and Finn and Poe found themselves yet again at Rey's door, wondering if they should even bother knocking.</p><p>Finn raised his fist slowly and looked over to his partner as if to ask, "Can I ago ahead and try this again?" Poe gave his assent.</p><p>They knocked a few times, and were about to turn back to their car, when surprisingly they heard the front door creak open, Rey's sallow face peeking out. </p><p>"God Rey...." Finn ran back up the porch and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. </p><p>Then he abruptly let go, pushing through the door behind her. Poe followed with a not-so-hard hug, and stepped in behind his Omega. </p><p>Finn turned abruptly, pushing all of his pent up sadness out as pure rage: "Rey! What the hell were you thinking?"</p><p>Rey stood there, the door now shut, Poe sitting on the couch. </p><p>She shrugged, staring down at the floor with empty eyes.</p><p>Finn ran up to her, cupping her face. "Look at me Rey," he said, not in anger but pure frustration. </p><p>As she raised her head, a single tear began to roll down her cheek. "Oh Finn...." Her voice shook, and he enveloped her into a softer embrace.</p><p>"Shhhh. Shhhhh. It's okay Rey. I've got you." He rocked her side to side, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I've got you."</p><p>Overwhelmed by the human connection she'd been blocking off for weeks, she began to sob into his shoulder. "Finn. I don't know...I don't know...."</p><p>Poe stood up. "Rey. Why don't you lie down on the couch. We'll get you a blanket," he nodded at Finn, who walked down the hall to her bedroom to fetch her things, "and we'll talk, okay?"</p><p>He was almost frightened to approach her, afraid that he would scare her off, as if she was a skittish deer in the woods. </p><p>Rey made her way slowly to the couch and sat down. Finn approached with a pillow and blanket, and went to the kitchen to make her some tea. Poe sat next to her, putting her feet in his lap. </p><p>Once the group got settled, Finn tried to wait for Rey to start, but she was virtually catatonic. </p><p>He bent down on the ground before her, reaching her eyes. "Rey-Rey. We know what happened. Rose told us. You haven't talked to me or Poe, or her in weeks. Don't you know how scared we were?"</p><p>She didn't say anything. Didn't move.</p><p>Finn sighed, now with a hard edge to his voice. "Look Rey. I am about ten seconds away from running the few houses down to where Ben Solo is and kicking his ass, so you need to tell me right now what happened before I lose it." </p><p>That made her perk up. "Finn, I- I don't know what happened. Everything was just," her eyes welled up again, "just so wonderful. We were so connected. I was falling so deeply in love with him. And I thought he felt the same for me. But I guess - I guess he didn't." She tucked her wet cheek into the couch cushion, avoiding Finn's stare. </p><p>Poe thought on it. "Rey I don't think that's true. I do think he loved you. That's what I - or we - don't understand. This doesn't make any sense." Finn nodded.</p><p>Her fingers twisting the frayed ends of her blanket she confessed, "It does make sense to me, you see because.....because....." and her face fell into her hands..."because I'm nothing. Don't you know that? That's how I've been treated my whole life. My father used me like a toy" Finn's face became somber, "and our foster father......"</p><p>Plutt.</p><p>Finn hated Plutt almost more than any man on the planet when he and Rey were together in his home as foster kids. Except maybe Rey's father. But he hadn't had the opportunity to meet that asshole. </p><p>Unkar had nearly starved them, forcing them to do hard labor after school, leaving them barely any time for the things most children got to experience: friends, family dinners, a safe home....</p><p>But Finn had never internalized it the way his best friend did. Rey had other demons in her closet that combined with her years with Plutt in sucking out every last bit of confidence she had, which was very little to begin with....</p><p>He placed his hand on hers before he said, "It's not true Rey."</p><p>She looked confused, but then seeing her face, he clarified:</p><p>"You are are everything: someone who defends innocent, defenseless children, a devoted friend....and I know one day....a great wife....a great mother." He could sense he start to sob again, but he forced her to face him. "Rey. You <em>will</em> have those things. I know you will. We know you wanted to have them with Ben..."</p><p>Poe jumped in, "And we know you still do..."</p><p>".....but I don't think it's going to work out. And Rey, you are such a beautiful person inside and out. You will find someone to love you. But first, you have to love yourself. Stop treating yourself like this."</p><p>Rey shook her head. "But why?! What did I do to him to make him treat me like this? To abandon me?" She wiped her nose. </p><p>Finn and Poe looked at each other in deep thought, before Poe spoke up: "I just think....it's bizarre....don't you? I mean....anyone could clearly see that he was smitten with you."</p><p>Laughing, Finn said, "Smitten? Are you kidding? He fell head over heels. I really think he was going to break it off with his girlfriend. I don't know. I just don't get it."</p><p>"Neither do I," Rey said. </p><p>Poe took a moment before he expressed an idea that he hoped would help. "Why don't we stay here with you for a while. You've been alone for too long. You need your family here with you. We'll weather this storm together. And then when you're ready.....or not ready......" he winked.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Rey tossed a pillow at his face: "There will be no karaoke! Period!" she giggled.</p><p>Was she really laughing? Wow. It had been so long . And of course, coming down from the brief high, she felt it again.</p><p>The emptiness.</p><p>"I say.....tonight." Poe smirked.</p><p>His friends gave a decided "no," but he wouldn't have it. </p><p>"I mean it. We can all chill out at home and watch all the sad movies you want Rey, but now I think it's time to go out, pound out some beer, and get to singing...Bonnie Tyler waits for no man."</p><p>Finn pulled Rey up, grasping Rey's shoulders, looking at her in earnest: "Or <em>woman</em>."</p><p>Rey sighed, giving in. There was no use arguing with these two idiots. She might as well give them what they wanted. She loved them.</p><p>"Okay I'll just get dressed and grab my things. Be right back."</p><p>As she left the room, Finn turned his head, and then looked at his boyfriend, "Do you know what's strange?"</p><p>Poe shook his head.</p><p>His finger under his chin he then said, "It smells like Rey in here....but....I can't place it....there's something else. Do you smell that?"</p><p>Annoyed that yet again his partner seemed to have forgotten his designation, he was ready to object, but then....."Huh. Are you talking about that...coconut smell? Sort of salty?"</p><p>"Yeah. What is that? I feel like I recognize it but......I can't seem to place it. Can you?"</p><p>Poe shook his head, but then Rey came back out dressed and ready. "What's wrong you two? Have you decided to let me stay here in my nest and mope, or are we going to get this night over with?"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Poe grabbed them both by the shoulders and escorted them out the door. </p><p>*****</p><p>Noise. So much noise ringing in her head.</p><p>Rey was grateful that her two best friends were trying to pull her out of this funk, but they didn't understand. This wasn't a funk. It was a complete and utter devastation. </p><p>Rebel's wasn't even that busy, but Rey had been holed up so long in her house that it was much more obnoxious than usual. </p><p>Sitting at a booth, they ordered drinks, Rey opting for a Shirley Temple. "Seriously?! You are so embarrassing right now!" Finn had already taken a shot, and was well on his way to going out on the dance floor and making a fool of himself. Rey only shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. "Whatever!" </p><p>"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back."</p><p>Finn shuffled away through the small crowd, almost knocking a beer out of someone's hand. Poe shook his head, and looked at Rey. She had never looked so sad. He had never seen Rey like this.</p><p>Rey looked out into the crowd and Ben ran through her thoughts. She remembered the last time she was here, also sad, and for a similar reason. She had thought then that Ben would never be hers, but this was much worse. At least then she could have been his friend.</p><p>Tonight she was his nothing. </p><p>Finn came back to their table, and found this was a perfect time to bring up the inevitable: "Alright Rey-Rey. We're ready..." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.</p><p>Unfortunately, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Might as well do it so they'll stop harassing her.</p><p>She made her way slowly up to the stage and requested the song from the DJ.</p><p>Standing up there as the music started, she found that it was strange to be doing this sober. Any other time she'd sung this silly song, she'd been three sheets to the wind. </p><p>"And I need you now tonight<br/>And I need you more than ever<br/>And if you only hold me tight<br/>We'll be holding on forever<br/>And we'll only be making it right<br/>'Cause we'll never be wrong<br/>Together we can take it to the end of the line<br/>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time....<br/>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<br/>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br/>I really need you tonight<br/>Forever's gonna start tonight<br/>Forever's gonna start tonight"</p><p>But with every line she sang, she thought of him. </p><p>His scent - his smile - deep amber eyes - the way their bodies fit so perfectly together during his heat. </p><p>How he let her take care of him - every meal she fed him - being locked together - the gentle kisses - the passionate kisses.</p><p>He was...everything.</p><p>And now he was gone. Forever.</p><p>At that thought Rey looked up, ready for the next verse, when she saw....</p><p><em>Him</em>.</p><p>Her chest started to heave, and her forehead dripped with beads of sweat. </p><p>It can't be. It can't be. Please say it isn't.....</p><p>"Daddy?" she whispered to herself.</p><p>Snoke locked his eyes with his daughter's for the first time in years and licked his lips, mouthing "Pumpkin."</p><p>And after fainting from the sight of it, her friends rushed to her side trying in vain to pull her out of unconsciousness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn had gone to the cafeteria to get a drink, while Poe kept watch over Rey.</p><p>Standing in line to pay for his food, he could feel the hangover already kicking in.  How many shots did he have exactly?</p><p>It must have been enough to vomit in one of the hospital bathrooms. Apparently.</p><p>Taking his things, he made his way back to Rey's room. </p><p>When she fell on that stage, his heart leapt out of his chest. Hardly anything in his life ever scared him. </p><p>After all those years with Plutt, he felt invincible. But seeing his best friend lying there unconscious shook him up. </p><p>Bar patrons pulled out their phones, calling for an ambulance as he cradled her head in his lap. Fuck that ambulance. He wanted to take her himself. </p><p>But Poe had been right. There was no telling what she could have done with her head. </p><p><em>Ben Solo</em>.</p><p>He felt like strangling this asshole. </p><p>If it weren't for him ghosting his friend, Rey would never be in this position. If he had never jogged his stupid self past her house, she wouldn't be lying here in this hospital bed. </p><p>He swore the next time he saw him - he'd make him pay. </p><p>Finn slowly opened the door, and saw Rey still sleeping comfortably, Poe reading a book on the seat next to her. </p><p>"Hey babe" he passed a sandwich over to his partner. "How's she doing?"</p><p>Poe put his book down. "Still the same. She hasn't woken up yet, but they say she's stable."</p><p>Annoyed, Finn huffed. "Why won't they tell us anything?"<br/><br/></p><p>Chewing his sandwich, Poe shrugged. "They just keep saying everything is confidential. We can visit, but we aren't privy to any other 'private information.' "<br/><br/></p><p>"That's bullshit!" Finn yelled, but then remembered where he was - looking over at Rey, who hadn't stirred. "I know she put me down as her emergency contact. We've always been each other's. She would have told me if she changed it." </p><p>Sometimes Poe was genuinely annoyed with his partner's friendship with Rey. Sure he and Rey were friends now too, but it often felt like his Omega was a little too protective of her. A little too involved. There had been many fights over it at home. But he could understand Finn's position. </p><p>They had taken care of each other in an unimaginable situation. He could respect that. Even if it sometimes annoyed him. </p><p>He took Finn's hand, pulling him down to sit next to him. "I know you're worried. But everything will be okay. Rey is a tough cookie. She's been through worse than this. She'll be waking up soon to bitch at us in no time. So please. Stop worrying. Okay?"</p><p>Finn leaned his head over onto Poe's shoulder and sighed. "Okay. You're right. I know."</p><p>*****</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Finn woke from a quick nap, and looked to see if Rey was awake yet.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He laid back down, trying to get comfortable again, when he smelled it. </p><p>Coconut. Salt. Vanilla.</p><p>He had to be dreaming. What the hell was this scent? It was driving him crazy. Where in the world had he smelled this before?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted though, when right outside the door he heard one of the nurses yell, "Sir you can't run in here! It's dangerous!"</p><p>Heavy steps could be heard coming their way, getting Poe's attention too. They both looked at each other, and then it hit him:</p><p>Ben Solo. It was his scent. And he knew it now, because he was looking right at him. </p><p>He was standing at the door, barely dressed, hair going in all directions, panting like he'd been running a marathon. </p><p>Before Poe could stop him, Finn drew the curtain around Rey's bed roughly and ran up to him, Poe following to restrain him. </p><p>"Who the fuck do you think you are?! What are you doing here?!"</p><p>Ben hesitated, rubbing his hands on his shorts, eyes darting to what laid behind the curtain. </p><p>Desperate eyes. </p><p>"I need her. I need to see her. Is she okay? What happened to her?"</p><p>He tried to make his way over to her again, but Finn stood in his path. He held his finger an inch from Ben's face. "You have no right. No fucking right to be here."</p><p>Now Ben looked furious, pointing to himself. "I have every right to be here. She's my mate, and I'm here to take care of her."</p><p>Finn thought he was going to lose it, and busted out laughing, bending over, hands on his knees. "To take care of her? Where were you when she locked herself away in her house for weeks on end? Hmm? Where were you last night when she was bawling her eyes out, telling us she was nothing? That she deserved this because of all the things that have happened to her in her life? Where the fuck were you?!"</p><p>Ben was ready to answer, but then......</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>A small, raspy voice could be heard from behind the curtain. </p><p>"Ben? Is that you?" </p><p>*****</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Finn tried again to go for him, but Poe intervened, and at that moment the head nurse walked in. "Hey! What's going on here?"</p><p>They all looked sheepishly at her.  </p><p>With a stern eye, she asked "Who here is the patient's emergency contact?"</p><p>Ben raised his hand. And Poe and Finn looked on in shock.</p><p>"Okay then. Gentleman," she pointed at Finn and Poe, "I need you to leave. The doctor is about to make rounds, and has much to discuss with the patient," she went up to draw back the curtain, exposing an awake, yet bewildered patient, "And you can't be here. You can come back later."</p><p>Finn made to object, but Rey interrupted, "Can I just say a quick hello? I haven't had a chance to talk to my friends." </p><p>Huffing, the nurse nodded, then made her way back out. </p><p>"Shit Rey we were so worried." Finn held her tightly. Poe then stepped in and kissed her on the forehead. </p><p>"You know Rey-Rey, " Poe said. "Maybe we'll hold off on Bonnie Tyler for a while."</p><p>Laughing, her voice still a bit raspy, Rey nodded. "I told you I didn't want to sing that. And look what happened." She gave him a halfhearted smack on the arm.</p><p>Finn wasn't laughing though. "Rey. Do you want him to leave?  Just say the word, and I'll have him thrown out of here."</p><p>Looking up, she shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm okay. Please let him stay." </p><p>It was the last thing he wanted to do, but Poe gave him a look, and he decided now was not the right time. "Okay. Just call if you need us." He looked Ben dead in the eyes, "And <em>we</em> will be sure to answer."</p><p>*****</p><p>She couldn't remember how she ended up here.</p><p>Just a minute ago she was trying to get through Total Eclipse of the Heart without bawling her eyes out over her Omega. </p><p>And now...</p><p>Now he was standing right in front of her.</p><p>And his smell. Oh God. His wonderful smell. Her eyes pooled with emotion, and relief, as he walked up to her and threw himself on to the bed, holding her tightly to his chest. </p><p>Rey could feel it. Her heart filling up little by little, with every touch of his hand on her body, every breath she could feel softly hitting the top of her head. </p><p>She was home. Finally. </p><p>"Shhhh. Shhhh." Ben rocked her back and forth, cradling her head with one hand, and caressing her back with the other. "My beautiful Alpha. My sweet girl. It's okay. I'm here."</p><p>Sobbing she buried her even further into his chest, feeling his heartbeat with he hands. "Omega." It was all she could get out, too overwhelmed with the comfort of his scent, his body, surrounding her, filling up every part of her. </p><p>"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I can't take it."</p><p>Ben pulled back a little, only as much as he had to, to grasp her face. "I am never <em>ever</em> leaving you. There is nothing that will keep us apart again."</p><p>How could she believe him though? Hadn't he said this before during his heat? That he didn't want to be apart anymore? That he would break up with Bazine?</p><p>She desperately tried to put on a poker face when she replied, "I...I don't know if I can do this. Ben you...you didn't just break up with me. You...you completely disappeared. You didn't even care about me enough to explain it to me. You had Luke do it <em>for</em> you. How can I ever trust you again?, " her eyes filled again, her voice breaking, "You broke my heart."</p><p>Now he was crying. And Rey wanted to comfort him, but she needed an explanation. She deserved it. </p><p>"There's so much I have to tell you. But Rey please know, I never wanted to ignore you. I never wanted to break up with you. It wasn't my choice. Bazine made me - "</p><p>And just then, when she was finally hearing what she'd been waiting weeks to hear, the doctor made her way in, giving a slight knock on the door frame to announce her entry.</p><p>"Good Morning. I'm Dr. Pava. Good to see you doing well." She stepped over to check the monitor and nodded, then taking a moment to read her chart. "Who is this then?"</p><p>"My husband." </p><p>Ben's eyes shot up, and the doctor waited for a response. "Um. Yes that's me. Ben Solo."</p><p>"Ahh." She looked down at her clipboard. If she noticed her surname wasn't the same on the form, she didn't mention it. "I'm glad you're here Mr. Solo. There are a few things I'd like to go over. Mrs. Solo would would like to have this conversation in private, or....?"</p><p>Surely whatever the doctor would say was no big deal. "He can stay." </p><p>"Okay." Dr. Pava sat on a stool and scooted her way up to the side of the bed. "Rey. I have some news for you. We've run a standard blood test, and there was a positive."</p><p>Puzzled she asked, "A positive?" Oh God. Did she have some kind of disease? Was it cancer? Is that why she collapsed? Wait...why exactly had she?...she couldn't remember...</p><p>"Yes," the doctor said. "Yes. Your blood work showed you're pregnant. Congratulations!" </p><p>Rey's jaw dropped to the floor, and the doctor waited for a reaction - probably expecting Rey to jump up and down, scream, shout for joy...</p><p>But she was none of those things. </p><p>She was absolutely shocked. </p><p>Looking over at Ben, she saw the same look on his face.</p><p>After waiting a while, Dr. Pava must have realized this was all the reaction she was going to get, so she pressed forward:</p><p>"Okay...so...I'm going to get you set up with a referral to an OB-GYN - you'll need to meet up with her as soon as possible. I'm also going to send you home with some prenatal vitamins and some pamphlets in case you have any questions before your appointment." She waited for a response.</p><p>Rey nodded quickly, taking the pills and information in hand, staring down at them in disbelief. Out of her periphery she could see her Omega was now eyeing her curiously.</p><p>"You're looking much better today than yesterday, and now that you're awake, I think we can let you go home now. We were concerned that you had a concussion, but you seem to be okay. Just be sure to stay hydrated, so we can avoid another fainting spell, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." A lump in her throat was growing, and she desperately wanted this doctor to leave them alone. Thankfully she did.</p><p>"If you have no questions for me, I'll take my leave. Once you've signed out, you can go home. And your husband will be driving you. You're still in no condition to do that."</p><p>She wanted to object, because really she had just fainted. It was no big deal. But her Omega thought otherwise: "No problem. I'm taking care of it." </p><p>The lump that was building in her throat was now pushing the tears out of her eyes, and the doctor nodded and left. </p><p>A hand she had been missing for so long reached over and gently took hers, lifting it up to his mouth. And as he did she found herself grabbing his face, kissing him with all the passion she'd built up from missing him the past few weeks. As her lips moved against his, she tasted the salt of her tears mixing with his. And maybe it was a bit of a wet, sloppy kiss, but this was her Omega, and she was pregnant with his child. Something so rare among her reverse designation, that she hadn't even thought about it during his heat. </p><p>She felt his fingers stroke her cheeks as his tongue delved into her mouth, and the wave of contentment she felt - it was unprecedented. </p><p>Before things got too heated, she knew they had to discuss this. </p><p>She broke away fast, looking into his eyes. And oh, how she'd missed them. "Ben. I just..."</p><p>"<em>Alpha</em>. We did it. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." He wiped his tear-stained face with the back of his hand. "Rey. I love you so much. So, so much." And there it was. That shy, yet brilliant smile that haunted her dreams for the past month. Oh. That's right. </p><p>He must have sensed her mood shift, so he did what any other Omega would do and tried to comfort her. </p><p>Ben held her waist, and laid her back down onto her side so they were facing each other. He stroked her hair, and frowned at her tear-stained cheeks.</p><p>"Rey. I was going to break up with Bazine, but...but..."</p><p>She was still angry at his abandonment.</p><p>But that was until he grabbed her, holding his head to her chest, sobbing into it. "My darling Rey. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. She threatened me. She told me she was going to hurt you. I couldn't bear to let that happen. I tried so hard. So hard to be without you. And when the hospital called me and told me you'd had an emergency...God Rey..." He grasped her tightly. "I just thought my world was ending. It was ending already, but this was unimaginable."</p><p>Thinking she would be furious with him to let Bazine manipulate him like this - to think this was the only thing that had been keeping them apart - she was surprised to find she was more upset with herself. If she had been a true Alpha, she wouldn't have let him out of her sight for one minute. She would have marched over there the day Luke called her. But she ignored her Alpha over and over, cowering in on herself, because she didn't think she was good enough to have him. </p><p>Not anymore. </p><p>Her Alpha was in charge now. </p><p>She began to send out comforting purrs to her sweet Omega, who was finally starting to calm down in her arms. </p><p>"Ben. Look at me."</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Omega. Look at me." It wasn't a command, but a request.</p><p>While looking up, she wiped his face with her fingers. "Omega. We are going over to your house right now. We're going to pack your bag, and you are moving in with me today."</p><p>"Rey it's dangerous. I'm not letting you do this."</p><p>"No Ben. I've been wrong. horribly wrong. I should have fought for you. That's my job. I'm your Alpha. And right now, I'm telling you - we are going to your house, we are packing some of your things, and you are moving in with me. I want you in my living room. My kitchen. My bed, lying next to me every night. I want to take care of you. Can you let me do that?" </p><p>"But the baby Rey. We can't put the baby at risk. I'll go over there. I'll tell her....."</p><p>"She may not even be there. We could do it quietly without her ever even knowing."</p><p>He looked scared. "But what if she is? We can't risk it Rey."</p><p>Rey was pissed. Her Omega looked truly terrified. </p><p>"No darling. I'm afraid that just won't work. Pregnant or not, I'm going to teach this Alpha a lesson she'll never forget."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See how I added a chapter? LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW:<br/>Beware. This chapter mentions the below: </p><p>Domestic Abuse<br/>Child Sexual Abuse</p><p>You have been warned. Carry on...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did Finn and Poe bring you any clothes sweetheart?"</p><p>His mate shook her head, laying back down on her pillow. He could tell she was exhausted. </p><p>Upon entering the room before Finn had hidden her from view, his heart stopped at the paleness of her skin, her face still and blank. </p><p><em>He</em> had done this. He was responsible for her being here. If he had only been stronger for her. </p><p>It would be the greatest regret of his life. </p><p>Now, holding her in his arms, breathing in her scent, he knew he could never be apart from her again. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. </p><p>"Are you ready to go home baby?" </p><p>She smiled - and what a heartbreaking smile it was - "I'm ready. I just want to get this over with."</p><p>Ben shook his head. "I still don't want this Rey. I don't like putting you in a dangerous situation. Both of you." </p><p>She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm in charge now" she said, giving him a cheeky wink. </p><p>
  <em>Alpha. </em>
</p><p>How different Rey was from Bazine. Bazine was a stereotype, the kind of Alpha that most Omegas hated. She was bossy, overbearing, egotistical - and she gave no thought to Ben's feelings or anyone else's. It was all about her. </p><p>Rey....</p><p><em>Our Alpha.</em> </p><p>She was fierce, but delicate - still soft and sweet in her independence and strength. She wanted to take care of him, but she would let him take care of her. She made him her equal, but clearly wasn't afraid to let her Alpha take over when necessary. And Ben definitely had no problem with that. </p><p>Until this situation. </p><p>But there was no point in arguing with her. She was bound and determined to do this. </p><p>He sighed. "Okay then." He took her hand, pulling her up out of bed, helping her back into her clothes. Once she was dressed and ready, they made their way out the door. </p><p>Ben insisted that she let him take her out in a wheelchair, but one look from her silenced him. She was so cute. </p><p>But that didn't mean he couldn't <em>carry</em> her. And carry her he did, her cheeks turning pink as she buried her head into his neck, lightly kissing his gland. </p><p>"<em>Rey</em>. I think you need to stop. You're going to start something I can't finish. Not in your condition." </p><p>He chuckled at the pout on her face. "Omega. Please? When we get home?"</p><p>Placing her in the passenger seat, he then kissed her on the cheek. "No Alpha. You need to rest for a while."</p><p>She sighed. "Fine. But that's after I take care of business."</p><p>Turning his keys, he said nothing, taking her hand in his, as they drove off for home. </p><p>*****</p><p>As he pulled into the driveway, he stilled. "Rey did you tell your friends you checked out of the hospital?"</p><p>The look on her face was almost comical. "Shit. I didn't. Oh God they're going to kill me. Especially Finn."</p><p>He grimaced. "Actually I think there's more of a chance that he'll kill <em>me</em>." </p><p>Rey cupped his face. "It's okay Ben. He'll get over it. He just had a hard time with it. I kind of...isolated myself for a while. He's been frustrated with me. But he's a good person. He'll understand eventually. Okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben hated that he had pissed his mate's friend off, but he had to trust her. If he was honest, he'd admit that he was jealous of Finn. That Omega was a little too protective of Ben's Alpha, and sometimes he was sad thinking that there was another man in the world who knew her better than he did. </p><p>But that wouldn't always be the case. </p><p>He lifted Rey up and she squeaked, lightly smacking him in the chest nuzzling under his chin, "My sweet Omega."</p><p>After carrying her over the threshold, he placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.</p><p>She called her friends. He sat next to her and kissed her on the temple rubbing one large hand over her belly. </p><p>"Finn?" </p><p>A stream of expletives came rushing out of her phone. "I know. I'm sorry. I just forgot."</p><p>More noise from the other end. </p><p>"Okay, Okay." She was attempting to calm him. "Just come over lat--"</p><p>"<em>No</em>!"</p><p>Ben definitely heard that. </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. Give me an hour to shower and dress and you can come over."</p><p>Great. It was bad enough that his Alpha was ready to recklessly put herself in danger for him. He'd wanted some private time with her for a few hours. </p><p>She hung up the phone, placing her hand over his, still covering her stomach. "They're coming over later to check on me."</p><p>"Okay. Sounds good." He smiled, looking down at their hands.</p><p>"I'm so nervous. I never thought I would be a mom. You know what all the doctors say..."</p><p>Ben knew. There was only a 1% chance for an Alpha to get pregnant by an Omega. It was virtually unheard of. </p><p>He looked into her eyes. "You'll be the best mother Rey. I know you will."</p><p>She shook her head. "No. You don't. There's a lot of things I haven't told you. Well, I guess we really haven't had time, have we?" </p><p>"No. Everything happened so fast. But you can tell me now Rey. I want to know." </p><p>He waited with bated breath, doubting she would open up to him. She seemed too scared. But she pressed on.</p><p>"It's like I told you - during your heat. I'm an orphan. Or at least, I consider myself one."</p><p>He nodded. "You said you had parents though, right?"</p><p>"Right. My mother. Her name was Jyn. She was a good mom - as good as she <em>could</em> be. She was very quiet, very sweet. I know she loved me." </p><p>"Then...what happened to her?"</p><p>She took a breath. "Okay I'm going to tell you. But you have to let me get this out without interrupting. This is hard for me. Finn knows a lot of it, but even he doesn't know everything. At least not the details."</p><p>"Okay Rey. I'm listening."</p><p>"So. My mother, Jyn, she met my father at his job. I can't quite remember what he did - something important. He was always wearing a suit. At least in the memories I have of him."</p><p>A dark cloud reached her eyes, and he held her hand tighter. </p><p>"Anyway. I was an only child. I would spend all day at home with my mother while my father was at work. I remember playing with my dolls and my blocks, things like that that every kid does when they're young. I always wanted friends, but I wasn't old enough to go to school yet. And for some odd reason, my father would never let me go outside to play. He would threaten my mother all the time. I remember when he would come home from work, and if he saw even the tiniest bit of dirt on me he would lash out at her. Sometimes he even hit her. He would hit her so hard Ben." </p><p>His poor sweetheart. He hugged her into his chest, stroking her hair. He couldn't imagine little Rey watching all of this.</p><p>"And every now and then when my mother wasn't looking I'd sneak out of the house, running through the woods, playing in the creek. I loved all the little animals - the rabbits, the squirrels, the birds, and the trees. My favorite was standing out under the sun, just feeling it hit my face."</p><p>Ben was so ashamed. He thought his childhood was hard, dealing with Alpha parents, a father who was ashamed to have an Omega for a son, and a mother that had given up on him.</p><p>He had no idea how different it could have been for someone else. </p><p>And this was his Rey. He saw himself going back in time and sweeping her up into his arms, her knight in shining armor coming to rescue her. </p><p>She continued. "There were these neighborhood girls that used to play hide and seek outside, and I always tried to join them, but they'd never let me. They always said I was too young. So I'd just go back inside and play with my dolls, watching my mother tidy up the house."</p><p>"And what about your father?"</p><p>Now his Alpha had a face he'd never seen before. A terrified face. </p><p>She leaned into him, hugging him desperately. "I don't know if I can do this Ben." He felt her warms tears pool into his chest.</p><p>"You don't have to baby."</p><p>Rey shook her head sitting up. "No, no. I have to. It'll never get better if I don't."</p><p>Ben patiently waited for her.</p><p>"Okay. So.." she gulped. "So...sometimes when my father would come home, he would come in and play with me." She looked up at Ben with an expectant look in her eyes.</p><p>He didn't understand. She was pausing, giving the conversation space so he could understand what she was saying. </p><p>"He would come in to play with me, and most of the time we would just sit and play dolls. But when I did something wrong...when I did something wrong..."</p><p>Her scent was chaotic, frantically whirling around him, and he pulled her quickly into his arms.</p><p>In between her sobbing she finally let out what she'd been keeping in since she was a little girl. </p><p>"When I did something wrong he would touch me. He would make me do things to him. Things I didn't want to do. Oh God it was awful."</p><p>Ben was in a slight state of shock. This was the last thing he expected to hear from her. His fierce Alpha, his Rey, being hurt like this, and by her father no less. </p><p>"I'm so, so sorry Rey. It's okay. I'm here. Ben's here."</p><p>He held her close, kissing top of her head, her tear-stained cheeks, running his hands through her hair - and bending his neck to the side so she could take his scent in.</p><p>When she seemed to be calming down, he asked her, "How did you get out of there?"</p><p>"One day - a day I decided to sneak outside - I was running out into the woods chasing a butterfly I'd seen. And I didn't realize it, but I'd chased it so far that I lost track of where I was. I heard cars driving by, and I followed the sound. It was the interstate. I started walking, trying to find my way back, when someone stopped their car and called the police. They took me to the hospital to make sure I was okay, and I guess whatever they saw tipped them off that someone was wrong. The state took custody of me and put me in foster care, where I met Finn. That's why we're best friends, you see - why he knows everything about me. Why he gets angry and upset when something happens to me. We've been through a lot together. Anyway," she paused to wipe her nose with a tissue, "I later found out that my mother had died a few years later. The records showed that she had cancer. I never knew what happened to my father. Sometimes I think I still see him. Especially in crowds of people. I feel like I see him among a sea of faces."</p><p>Ben was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say. He was hurt for her. He was frustrated that he couldn't have known her then. To think of his sweetheart walking on the side of the road confused, looking for home. Then, another emotion:</p><p>Fury. </p><p>"Ben, it's okay. I'm okay now."</p><p>He stood up. "No. That's not okay Rey. That's not okay. Did they even arrest him? Did they ever find out what he'd done to you?"</p><p>She looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I don't want to know. Sometimes it just feels better to pretend that he never existed."</p><p>Ben didn't know what to do with his anger, so he went into the kitchen, searching through her cabinets.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" </p><p>Ah-ha. He found it. "I'm making you some tea."</p><p>She smiled. "You don't have to do that. Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" </p><p>He put the kettle on. "We take care of each other. But...there are other places where you have my permission to take charge..."</p><p>Her brow furrowed. He sought out her sugar, waiting for her to get it....</p><p>"<em>Ohhhhh</em>. Really?" She slid off the couch throwing away the blanket. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I definitely like <em>that</em> Omega."</p><p>Ben turned to kiss her, and he did, but he unwrapped her arms from around his waist. "Later. Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded. "I'm okay. I promise. I actually feel a lot better now that I've told someone."</p><p>Ben was curious. "Rey. Why did you tell <em>me</em> this and not Finn?" After all, she had known him for such a small amount of time and had known Finn for years. He was her best friend. </p><p>She tilted her head. "Because you're you. You're my mate. I feel safe with you. Always." She smiled and took a sip of tea. "Now I've got to get clean before I kick some Alpha ass."</p><p>"Rey. This is not a joke."</p><p>"Oh no, I know it's not. I'll see you in a few minutes. Unless...you want to join me?" </p><p>The doorbell rang out right at that moment. </p><p>Damn. </p><p>He motioned for her to go into the bathroom while he opened the door. </p><p>For a second he was afraid it was Bazine, but it was only Finn and Poe. </p><p>"Come on in."</p><p>Finn scoffed. "You don't need to tell us that. This is <em>Rey's</em> house. Never yours."</p><p>Ben raised his hands up in surrender. He didn't have to fight him off. Rey had just opened up to him with her darkest secrets. <em>He</em> was the one she trusted the most. Better to let him be angry. </p><p>Finn huffed by him looking around. "Rey? Where are you?" He was headed toward her bedroom, and Ben was about to stop him - because who did this Omega think he was, going into her private space?... when Poe stopped him. </p><p>"Hey man. It's not worth it. Trust me." He went over to the fridge and pulled a six pack out. </p><p>Ben was confused. "You want to drink right now?"</p><p>Poe smiled. "Why not? Rey can't anymore. Might as well knock these back ourselves." He handed one over to him. </p><p>"But...but...how did you know?" </p><p>Poe slapped him on the knee. "We figured it out. Well, I did. Finn hasn't put the pieces together yet. Rey's scent is mixed in with yours."</p><p>He was in shock. "But that only happens when two people have mated. It only ever happens again when - "</p><p>"- your mate is pregnant," Poe finished.</p><p>With perfect timing, Finn and Rey stood in the room, having just walked back in from the hallway. </p><p>Finn turned to her. "Rey. Tell me that's not true."</p><p>Rey crossed her arms. "Yes. It is. We're going to have a baby." </p><p>Ben braced himself, because he knew he'd be the bad guy for this. And really, could he blame Finn? He'd left Rey alone for weeks with no explanation. He would expect nothing less. </p><p>"Rey," Finn started, clenching his fists. "We've known each other a long time. We suffered through all those endless nights with no dinner. Those long days after school working for Plutt for nothing. There have been times when we've had our disagreements. But Rey - in all that time - I have never been so disappointed in you."</p><p>Now this Omega had gone too far. </p><p>Ben walked over behind his mate and stared down. "You want to say that again?"</p><p>Before Finn could answer, Rey spoke, "I don't care what you think Finn. I love Ben. This is our family. You can either accept this and be a part of our family, or see yourself out the door. Permanently."</p><p>Finn looked appalled. "Are you serious Rey?! You hardly even know this guy. You would choose him over me, your best friend?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No Finn. This is all <em>your</em> choice. You make the decision."</p><p>Ben couldn't help but feel satisfied. His Alpha stood before him like a brick wall, daring anyone to get through. </p><p>For a brief moment Ben wondered if Finn would walk out the door, but surprisingly he gave a stiff nod and walked over to sit by his partner on the couch.</p><p>Rey looked up at Ben and smiled, then turned to the boys. "Okay so I have a plan about how we go about this."</p><p>Poe rubbed his hands together. "What are we calling this? Can we pretend we work for the CIA or something? We can even give it a name! How about..."</p><p>"No! There will be no names. Here's what I'm thinking." Rey sat down on the arm of the couch. "We're all going to drive over there together in one car. You guys are going to stay a few feet away across the street, while I go inside and deal with this."</p><p>Ben was good with this plan so far, except, "What do you mean just you?"</p><p>Rey looked determined. "Just me. I'm going to talk to her."</p><p>Finn held his head in his hands. "And what exactly are you planning on saying?"</p><p>"That Ben is mine now. That we'll be coming over to grab his things. That it's over."</p><p>"That's all?" Poe said. "That's kind of lame. I was hoping you were going to drop kick her or something."</p><p>She laughed. "Well that's plan B, but I'm going to assume it won't come to that."</p><p>Ben didn't like this. It was reckless - far too dangerous for his mate and his baby. "No Rey. I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Ben. I don't want you anywhere near her. I don't trust her with you. What if she...what if she......" </p><p>"What if she what?"</p><p>Rey bit her lip. "What if she mates you?"</p><p>He really hadn't thought of that. After all, Bazine had always stopped herself from biting him when he asked. "I don't think she will Rey. And I won't let her."</p><p>He was met with silence. She wasn't going to give. "Fine. But I still don't like it." He wasn't going to actually let this happen. Once she got in the house he was going to sneak in the backdoor where he'd hidden a key. She didn't need to know that. </p><p>She bought it. </p><p>"And what exactly is our job Sergeant Alpha?" Poe asked.</p><p>"You protect my Omega and keep a lookout in case there's an emergency. Got it?"</p><p>Poe jumped up. "Got it! Let's go get this over with. Come on baby." He led an angry Finn to his car, both of them sitting in the front, Rey and Ben in the back holding hands. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I just left the chapters open. 🤡 lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*WARNING*</p><p>Go back and look at my tags/archive warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder as they made the short drive down the street. </p><p>The sun was beginning to set, and with the impending darkness he grew more and more nervous.</p><p>This was a horrible idea. He couldn't believe Rey would put herself in danger. For <em>him</em>. </p><p>He had never had anyone that devoted to him. Anyone that loved him that much. </p><p>She must have felt his stress because at that moment he felt the familiar vibration of her purring on his cheek. He looked up from his place on her shoulder and smiled. </p><p>Her face was colored with a slight blush. </p><p>Right before Poe put the car in park, Finn turned around to face them. "I have a question."</p><p>Rey's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Yes?"</p><p>He hesitated before he asked, "When did you make Ben your emergency contact? We were worried sick Rey, and they wouldn't tell us anything."</p><p>The pretty pink blush on her cheeks bloomed into a light red. "I um...well...I changed it after our...Ben's heat."</p><p>Finn's face fell. Rey continued, "I just figured he was going to be my mate, so he might as well be my primary person. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."</p><p>Ben really didn't care what Finn had to say. He was still angry over his speech to Rey about how "disappointed" he was in her. It came from a place of protection for his mate, but also out of defense for himself. </p><p>"Rey," Finn said. "You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend. I just wanted you to know that. I'm always here for you. Will you please just keep me in the loop? So I don't have to worry about you?"</p><p>"Of course I will." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>Poe found the perfect spot on the opposite side of the street to park, far from the street light, between two cars. </p><p>Looking across the street for Bazine's car, he sighed in relief. Maybe an altercation could be avoided altogether. He could feel a tiny spark of hope in his chest. </p><p>Rey sighed. "Okay. I guess this is it then."</p><p>Ben could feel the tears begin to pool in his eyes. Why did he feel like this was the last time he'd ever see his Alpha?</p><p>She lifted his chin. "It's okay darling. I'm just going inside to check on things." She turned to her friends in the front seat, "Give me fifteen minutes. If I don't come out by then, come in to get me. But remember. Ben is the number one priority. Got it?"</p><p>Poe grimaced. "I don't know Rey. Are you sure this is such a good idea? Especially being pregnant? What if something happened to you? You could lose yo-"</p><p>"No. I'm going to be fine. Please just trust me on this okay?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Alright then. Fifteen minutes. But no more."</p><p>"Good." Rey turned shyly to her Omega, and brushing her lips softly against his, whispered "Soon my love. Soon."</p><p>Ben pulled her fast into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "I love you Rey."</p><p>When she pulled back, he expected her to be sad too, but he saw the fierce determination in her eyes, and he knew without a doubt whatsoever that this was his Alpha.</p><p>Of course this didn't mean he was going to really let her go in there alone. </p><p>He handed her the key, and she hopped out of the car and walked swiftly up to his house. He waited until she made her way inside before speaking up. </p><p>Finn groaned. "This is so dumb. Seriously. Why don't we just go in after her? Are we really going to let her do this?"</p><p>A deep voice from the back made itself known, "I'm going in."</p><p>They looked back in shock. Finn took his turn, "Going in? No way. You heard Rey...just wait fifteen minutes, and we'll check on her, okay?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No. You don't understand. I have a key to the backdoor. I'll just sneak in to make sure she's alright."</p><p>Poe laughed. "Seriously? You're going to scare the hell out of her. What's the point?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This pissed Ben off. "The point <em>Beta</em> is that I'm not letting my Alpha do this alone. We do this together....whether she likes it or not." He leapt out of the car and leaned down in front of Finn's window. "I don't trust Bazine. I just....I just need to do this."</p><p>Finn looked apprehensive. "I don't know about this. Rey won't like it. She'll literally tear my throat out. You should have seen her when we were at Plutt's. She may seem sweet, but she can definitely hold her own."</p><p>"I don't care. I'd rather she be mad than dead."</p><p>Poe gulped. "Dead?" He laughed. "Oh come on Ben. I think you're being a little dramatic here."</p><p>"You don't know Bazine. You don't know her." He could feel the blood leave his face at the thought of Rey hurt. He <em>had</em> to do this. </p><p>"Whatever. We'll be right here. But when she yells at us..."</p><p>Ben interrupted, "I'll tell her it was my fault."</p><p>At that he ran up to the house next to his, walking through their backyard so he wouldn't be seen. Of course Bazine could always smell him coming, but he hoped if she was there Rey was distracting her. </p><p>The sun had fully set, crickets making their soft chirps as he crept through the grass to the rear door. The lights on the bottom floor were all off, which disturbed him. </p><p>Rey would have surely turned them all on by now, right? </p><p>He was about to stick his key into the lock when he felt a piece of cold steel hit the back of his neck. And he froze.</p><p>An unfamiliar voice ordered him, "Drop the keys."</p><p>It was an Alpha, but a voice he didn't recognize - clearly a woman. </p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>He acknowledged her request with a small nod and slowly turned. </p><p>He was terrified to see what was at the other end of the gun. </p><p>It was the tallest woman he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a black suit, her platinum blonde hair shining the moonlight, large eyes penetrating into his. </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>She smiled. "That doesn't matter. But you're <em>Ben Solo</em>. And that does."</p><p>"What..." He tried so hard to remain calm. He had to. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>The mystery Alpha tilted her head, her gun still pointed at his face: "I want you to watch."</p><p>To watch?</p><p>"Omega. You will watch, and you will be quiet. You will do everything I say. Understand?"</p><p>His hands shook in fear because it wasn't a request. It was a command. </p><p>An Alpha command.</p><p>Before he could answer, she shoved him through the door.</p><p>It was dead quiet, but for the murmur of two voices. </p><p>And he could cry with relief because one of them was Rey's. </p><p>But the other one he didn't recognize. </p><p>As the Alpha pushed him forward, he stumbled through the living room and into the den.</p><p>And when he made it there, a small light switched on by the desk, exposing his sweet, wonderful Rey. Her scent, now swirling with his because of their baby, enveloped him. And for a moment, he smiled, relieved to see that she was okay. </p><p>But then he saw the tears pouring down her face. </p><p>And the hand covering her mouth. </p><p>*****</p><p>Rey admitted she was mildly spooked at having to go inside this dark house and confront the unknown. </p><p>She had to put on a brave face for Ben because she didn't want him to panic. Especially considering her condition. </p><p>With that thought she traced her fingers over her stomach. It still shocked her to know she was pregnant. </p><p>Growing up in foster care with Finn, she learned that her designation was a rare one. It had been difficult being an Alpha girl. There were so many expectations on her, so many assumptions about her that she constantly fought. And on top of that being a foster child with ratty old clothes and no friends.....</p><p>Yeah. She'd had a hard life. </p><p>And when she could finally see a doctor, she was told with little sympathy, that, "virtually no Alpha women get pregnant. It's highly unlikely you will even find a mate."</p><p>So she settled with going through life with no parents, no mate, and no kids: a life alone. Sure she'd done her experimenting, making her way through heats with the help of a heat app. </p><p>But Ben came running, literally, into her life like a whirlwind, and before she knew it she had a mate and baby within a matter of weeks. </p><p>Well, he wasn't her mate yet. But she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into his gland - to make him belong completely to her, <em>only</em> to her -  and for her to belong completely to him. </p><p>Once she walked through the door this would be it. This would determine the direction of her life. </p><p>She didn't know how right she was. </p><p>*****</p><p>Rey swore she could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>She stepped gingerly past the living room and into the next. </p><p>The darkness blanketing the room was starting to freak her out. There probably wasn't anyone here, but her hand still shook as it went for the light switch.</p><p>"<em>Pumpkinnnn</em>."</p><p>No. </p><p>No this couldn't be. </p><p>Her heart pumped furiously in her chest, sweat forming at her brow. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>This time she hoped, she begged to someone somewhere - the universe, God - anyone - that she was truly alone.</p><p>"Don't you know who I am?" </p><p>Before she could scream she felt a familiar hand cover her mouth and pull her into the other room, throwing her onto the unseen couch. </p><p>His warm breath blew in her ear as he warned, "You will sit here Rey until I say, okay? I'm in charge now Alpha." </p><p>Her hot tears were dripping down over her cheeks and past his fingertips. She prayed. She struggled to breathe. She cried out in silence for her Omega. </p><p>A bang was heard a few rooms away. </p><p>And when she smelled her Omega she cried out, but the sound was muffled by his hand. </p><p>Ben. He was here. Oh God. He was going to save her.</p><p>Her father growled. </p><p>She heard them approach, and he reached behind her to turn a light on, exposing her handsome, wonderful sweet Ben...</p><p>And behind him a woman she'd never seen.</p><p>Pointing a gun at her mate's back. </p><p>Her Alpha was <em>enraged.</em> </p><p>But she couldn't move. Snoke held a firm hand on her as she struggled. </p><p>She waited for her sweet Omega to say something, but he was silent. What was wrong with him? </p><p>"You're probably wondering who I am Ben Solo." With every syllable that came out of his mouth old memories came flashing back into her mind, things she'd not thought about in years. </p><p>Ben just looked back and forth between Rey and her captor, lips trembling, eyes full of fear. </p><p>Why wasn't he <em>saying</em> anything? She was itching to get up and comfort him, her Alpha practically screaming inside her head. </p><p>"Well. Speak up Ben!" The tall woman smacked him on the back of the head. </p><p>Rey's father chuckled. "Now, now Phasma. No need to get too rough with him."</p><p>Rey felt like she was missing something - something obvious was pulling at the back of her mind, begging her pay attention.</p><p>"I guess I need to explain," her father held his hand fast to Rey's mouth.  "I've been following my daughter for the entirety of her life, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make my move. And just before I could, <em>you</em> happened."</p><p>He paused dramatically before continuing: "You see Ben, long before you came into the picture I was the only man in Rey's life. I'm her father."</p><p>Ben looked to her and Rey could see he was trying to confirm that it was true. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>Snoke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and she felt like vomiting. </p><p>Lifting his head up, he continued, "<em>I'm</em> her Omega. I've always been her Omega. She is mine now. And you...you have a girlfriend anyway, don't you?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, he does." </p><p>In the chaos Rey had forgotten all about her. But she was here. </p><p>She was right thinking she would be here. </p><p>Bazine. </p><p>She made her way over to Ben, and ran her hand up and down his arm - reminding Rey of the picnic when she'd smacked her hand down. God the picnic. Had that only been a few weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime. A lifetime since she'd found out he liked Kylo Ren. </p><p>She'd give anything to talk about Kylo Ren now.</p><p>Instead she was trapped in her worst nightmare. </p><p>Finally, Snoke dropped his hand from Rey's mouth, confident she wouldn't scream. </p><p>Rey cleared her throat. "How....how has all this happened? How do <em>you</em> know my father?!"</p><p>Bazine kissed Ben on the cheek before answering: "We ran into each other at the coffee shop. I saw you two sitting there that day. I knew something was going on, but then seeing you I knew it had to be true. I knew you were going to fuck my Omega."</p><p>Snoke lifted his finger and traced it across Rey's cheek. "I was watching you when I saw her. And I remembered that I had seen her with Ben Solo at the picnic. And I realized that now I might have a little leverage. </p><p>Rey ignored him:  "Listen.....Bazine....."</p><p>"Don't bother. There's no need to make excuses now. It doesn't matter anyway."</p><p>It was all so confusing. So much to take in at once. She had only prepared herself to deal with Bazine, but now she finds out that her long-lost father who had nearly tortured her as a child had been keeping tabs on her all her life. She always thought she was safe. Even under Plutt, at least she had Finn. Little did she know Snoke was creeping around behind the scenes. What had he seen in all that time when he looking and she didn't know? It sent shivers down her spine. </p><p>Now he was touching her again, and the sheer terror that she felt - for herself, for Ben - for her baby...</p><p>Oh God, her <em>baby</em>. </p><p>She had to get out of this. </p><p>While this tidal wave of feelings rushed through Rey's head, Bazine reached down into her pocket and pulled out a needle. </p><p>Her father grabbed her tightly to him, his poisonous hot breath hitting her face. He turned to Ben: "Ben Solo. I was more than happy to take my daughter and leave you out of this. But that was before you defiled her during your heat. Unfortunately I've lost my motivation for leniency. And for what you did you should be punished accordingly."</p><p>Punished?</p><p>Rey twisted in Snoke's arms. "Get off me. Stay away from my Omega!"</p><p>She gasped for air when he turned her toward him and smacked her across the face and bellowed: "I am your Omega Rey. And tonight we'll make it official." He turned to Ben: <br/>
And guess who gets to watch?"</p><p>Did he mean? No he couldn't possibly mean he was going to mate her, did he? His...<em>daughter</em>? </p><p>She was close to throwing up, but then it got worse when Bazine stepped up, needle in hand. </p><p>Snoke's eyes grew wide with glee. "And guess what will happen when this is all over with? Your 'sweet Omega' will be mated tonight as well."</p><p>Bazine lifted the needle up, then jammed it into Ben's arm. </p><p>What? </p><p>Bazine sensed her confusion. "In about thirty minutes he'll go into heat. And I'll finally make him <em>mine</em>."</p><p>This was the worst thing imaginable. Ben being mated to someone else. Her life would be over. </p><p>And that would be without being mated by her father. </p><p>With pleading eyes she looked to her Omega, sweet Ben, and saw tears rolling down his face.</p><p>"Ben? Ben?" </p><p>Why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't he reacting? Why wasn't he <em>doing</em> anything? It didn't make any sense. </p><p>*****</p><p>When Ben found out at the age of thirteen that he was an Omega, he holed himself up in his bedroom and cried himself to sleep. </p><p>That first day of school the next morning was the worst he'd ever had. Some kids hadn't presented yet, but those Alphas that had made his life a living hell. </p><p>And it didn't help that there was not one other male Omega at his school. Only one Alpha girl was enrolled, but she quickly transferred, tired of being harassed and bullied. </p><p>Ben was tired of it too, but his parents weren't as nice as hers. They refused to let him be home schooled, Han especially, saying it was bad enough he had an Omega for a son: he wasn't going to have a socially inept one either. </p><p>So he tried to make the best of it, doing whatever research he could. He thought maybe he could somehow reverse his presentation - maybe turn Beta? Surely someone had invented some kind of reversion process or medication that would do the trick. </p><p>It was during one of these sessions in the library that he came across an interesting section of reading involving the relationship between Alpha women and Omega men:</p><p>
  <em>"Anomalies with regard to reverse designation often occur, in which the male Omega and Alpha female are entirely hostile to each other, leading to death for many Omegas who are targeted by Alpha women with abnormal hormonal levels. At the opposite end of the spectrum are highly evolved mates, or so-called "perfect matches" that click together like puzzle pieces. Statistics indicate that their numbers are rare, and remain low, showing up in only three (3) percent of the population. These unique relationships lead to many other abnormalities for reverse designations, including frequent heats, a high chance of pregnancy, and <strong>immunity to any Alpha command from any person the Omega male does not mate</strong>.</em>
</p><p>As this strange, tall Alpha pushed him through door, all Ben could do was internally laugh at the fact that this one passage in an old library book he'd read years ago would probably save his life. </p><p>And his mate's.</p><p>So while the scene unfolded, he kept quiet, ensuring his captor that her Alpha command to be "quiet and watch," was being followed.</p><p>In reality he was waiting for an opportunity to make his move. </p><p>When he saw his beautiful Alpha being held down by her viscous father, it took everything he had in him not to act, but he knew he had to wait.</p><p>Finn and Poe would be coming at any moment. Surely it was coming up to fifteen minutes soon. </p><p>But in that time he'd not anticipated being thrown into a heat by his girlfriend. <em>Ex</em>-girlfriend. </p><p>"Ben? Ben?" His Rey was calling out to him. He would have blinked, given a signal, but he couldn't risk it and now....now...</p><p>Sweat began to form over his brow, his temperature rose, and the first signs of cramping started in his abdomen. </p><p>It would be starting soon. </p><p>A wicked chuckle echoed into the room. "I guess he's not going to save you. He must not love you after all. Only I can do that Pumpkin."</p><p>Rey was bawling her eyes out, struggling to get up from the couch. "Please don't do this. Please...I'll do anything. Anything you want just please...."</p><p>Snoke's thumb swept slowly across her lips, smearing a warm tear over to her cheek. "I'm sorry. You ran away once Rey. You're not getting away from me this time." </p><p>He looked over to Bazine, and she nodded. </p><p>"Now," he said, "I think it's time to go upstairs. Bazine?"</p><p>She looked at Ben, and all he felt was a searing rage in his chest. Snoke pulled Rey up roughly from their seat on the couch, "We're going upstairs now Alpha." He picked her up swiftly and threw her over his shoulder, Rey screaming at the top of her lungs, clamoring to get down. </p><p>Phasma ordered Ben to go upstairs, and he knew this was his moment. </p><p>It was getting harder to see, his vision starting to blur over, his knees beginning to wobble. But with every bit of strength he had left, he turned to rescue his Alpha. </p><p>He rushed to the bottom of the stairs, and just as he was about to climb up he leapt out of the way, as Snoke's body tumbled roughly down the stairs, slamming his head along the banisters. His body came to an abrupt stop at the bottom, and Ben looked up to see Rey standing at the top. </p><p>She hesitated at first, in a state of mild shock, but then looked him in the eyes and wept, running down, and just when she was in reach, Ben felt a painful stretch in his stomach that brought him to his knees, and he keeled over. </p><p>Bazine saw her opportunity and ran up to grab him, but Rey was faster, dragging her to the floor by her hair, holding her down fast as she struggled to get free. </p><p>Phasma was frantic, leaning over Snoke's dead body, heaving loud sobs, her head buried in his chest. </p><p>The temperature in Ben's body skyrocketed as he lay trembling on the floor. He could hear them tussling a few feet away but felt helpless.</p><p>Despite his almost-compromised vision, he could see his mate struggle with his ex-girlfriend, and she was <em>glorious</em> in her ferocity. </p><p>"Get off me, you bitch!" Bazine tried to gouge Rey's eyes out with her long, sharp fingernails, but Rey was faster. </p><p>Rey slammed Bazine's hands down onto the floor on either side of her head, and she bent down next to her ear and quietly warned her, "If you ever go near my Omega again, I will kill you."</p><p>Bazine's legs were flailing around beneath her, and she growled, spitting in her face. </p><p>Ben was crawling as fast as he could to get to his mate, but he could barely move, he was in so much pain. "Rey...Rey...<em>please</em>...."</p><p>Rey looked back at him, her eyes dilated black, "I'm coming Omega. Just hold on." </p><p>He couldn't hold on. His brain felt like it was splitting apart. Bazine must have given him something dangerous, probably illegal, to get him to go into heat. </p><p>Ben panicked seeing his mate struggle and for a moment it looked like Bazine would throw her off, but thankfully the door flew open and Ben shut his eyes in relief when he heard their voices. </p><p>"Rey!" Finn ran over, attempting to pull Rey off of Bazine, but she wouldn't move. </p><p>"<em>No!</em> She's mine now. I'm not letting her get away." </p><p>Finn pulled harder on her. "Rey, this is not the way to handle this! We've already called the police. They're on their way. Get off her, and let us handle it."</p><p>"No! I can't...." Bazine growled again and Rey yanked on her hair in warning. </p><p>"Rey, get off of her now. Think of your baby!"</p><p>She froze.</p><p>Behind them  police officers stormed in, as Finn pulled Rey into his arms, letting them secure Bazine and Phasma before they could take statements. </p><p>And Ben passed out. </p><p>*****</p><p>Rey ran over to her mate, her sweet wonderful Ben. </p><p>"Ben! Ben can you hear me?" she littered his face with quick kisses and wiped his brow. "Ben darling. Please wake up. Please..."</p><p>He wasn't responding. An EMT came over and bent down, taking his pulse and checking his eyes. "He's in heat, but it looks like he may have been given a heat accelerator. Either he needs his Alpha to take care of this immediately or he goes with us to the hospital. Are you his Alpha?</p><p>"I am. I only live four houses down. I can take care of him." </p><p>He walked toward the officers, who agreed to take Rey's statements at a later date. </p><p>Phasma and Bazine were hauled away into two separate squad cars, and Snoke was pronounced dead at the scene. </p><p>Poe came running over. "Let's go to the car. I'll take you back to the house."</p><p>"Thank you so much Poe."</p><p>"Need some more pillows and blankets this time?"</p><p>He winked and she hit him on the arm: "I really love you. Thank you so much" she reached out for a hug. </p><p>"Okay Rey-Rey let's get him home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I've watched too many action movies lol.</p><p>It's all fluff and romance and sunshine and rainbows after this.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🥰🦋🥺❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe helped Rey carry Ben into the house. </p><p>"Jesus he's big. What are you feeding him Rey?" </p><p>Rey was in no mood for Poe's bullshit, and neither was her Alpha. </p><p>Ben was sweating bullets as they shuffled him into her bedroom. Overcome with her scent laced through every fiber of her blankets and carpet, Ben moaned, finally coming to himself. </p><p>Rey looked down where he lay, and wiped the new sheen of sweat off his forehead, "Ben? Can you hear me?"</p><p>His head shifted back and forth on the mattress, his eyes fluttering. </p><p>"Ben?" Rey gave his cheek a soft pat, but he was still delirious. </p><p>Poe paced awkwardly behind them, "Should I wait here to make sure he's okay. He's not looking so good...."</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, "No shit. The EMT already examined him and said he needed his Alpha to take care of him."</p><p>A loud whistle made its way out of Poe's mouth. "Okay then. I think my job here is done. Keep us updated on how things go, <em>please,</em> because if you don't I'm 100% positive that Finn will strangle you."</p><p>"Okay sure no problem."</p><p>Poe made to leave but turned back remembering, "Did you need me to bring some food by?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She knew her boys would never stop making fun of her for that first heat. </p><p>"No I've got everything squared away." She dismissed him. "Go on home. We'll be okay. I promise."</p><p>Poe smiled and walked out the door, leaving Rey alone with her Omega.</p><p>Her very sick Omega. </p><p>She cooed in his face, "It's okay Ben, it's okay. Alpha is here. Shhhh." He was slowly waking from his state of delirium.</p><p>
  <em>Our Omega is in heat. </em>
</p><p><em>Oh no,</em> thought Rey. As if this wasn't frustrating enough. Now her Alpha decided to make her presence known. </p><p>"Yes, yes, I know, I know, I'm trying here."</p><p>Putting the back of her hand along his forehead to check his temperature, she felt he was blazing hot. </p><p><em>Water. Cool Omega down.</em> </p><p>Ugh. "I know!!!" But right as she was turning to run into the kitchen, a large arm pulled her back to the bed, almost making her fall to the floor. </p><p>"Alpha???"</p><p>Still trying to catch her breath, she lifted herself up and looked down on him, caressing his face: "Ben, darling...I'm here. Rey is here. What do you need? What should I get you?"</p><p>He was frantic, running his hands up and down her body as if he couldn't decide which part to focus on, and he cried. </p><p>Oh no. Her Omega was crying. He wouldn't let her get him some water. And she was sure if she offered him some blankets for a nest, he would pull her right back down. </p><p>Now she was crying out of frustration. How the hell did Alphas do this? How were they even able to get away to make sure things were taken care of? Ben's last heat was only a temporary one. He wasn't nearly as stressed out. At least he would let her get up and grab food. </p><p>Damn Bazine. Whatever she'd given him was too much. </p><p>She was still cupping his cheek and shushing him, and the longer she sat there, the more pissed off her Alpha became. </p><p>
  <em>We must take care of our Omega. Now!</em>
</p><p>Rey didn't even have the energy to fight back. God, what would another Alpha do? </p><p>Something she was afraid of doing: take control. She was always hesitant to be the no-nonsense Alpha with Ben because of his history with Bazine. </p><p>But she was gone now. And surely Ben knew Rey would never mean it that way. </p><p>And he needed her. He needed her to step up and take care of him. </p><p>Ben was still flailing around reaching out in desperation when she grabbed his hands to stop him: "Omega. Calm down."</p><p>His hands that had previously been all over the place slowed in their pace and finally rested still on the bed next to his hips. </p><p>"Very good Omega. I'm going to get you some water, okay? Stay here until I get back." </p><p>Shocked at his acquiescence, she now felt safe leaving him alone to fetch some water and check on supplies. </p><p>Thankfully she'd stocked her pantry up with plenty of easy food choices. </p><p>After going through her supplies she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and walked back to the bedroom. </p><p>But he wasn't there. </p><p>"Ben?" </p><p>She listened for him and finally heard a shuffling coming from her closet. </p><p>Of course. </p><p>The door was wide open, and her comforter and pillows were being patted down and rearranged. </p><p>Ben was moving frantically from corner to corner making sure everything was in its proper place. When he saw her standing there, though, he whined: "I need more. I need more."</p><p>And she yelped when he sped past her to the living room. When he came back he had all the throw pillows and blankets with him. She was surprised he hadn't taken the couch cushions too. </p><p>It felt intrusive to watch him move around in the nest, but she guessed it was okay. This was supposed to be for her anyway, right? </p><p>She bent down slowly, taking off her shoes and throwing them behind her. Very quietly she asked, "Ben...is everything okay? Do you need anything else to um...finish?"</p><p>He looked  back and forth, shifting a  few more pillows around where he wanted them, and he looked up at her and sat. </p><p>And he just sat and said nothing. </p><p>Okay Rey....what exactly are we supposed to do now? </p><p>She thought on it, and thankfully that obnoxious, Gollum-like voice pitched in:</p><p>
  <em>Tell him you like the nest.</em>
</p><p>Oh of course. </p><p>She climbed inside delicately and brushed by him, taking a look around. </p><p>Perfect. </p><p>"Alpha? Is it...is it okay?" </p><p>She smiled in approval, "Yes, it's perfect. Thank you baby. Alpha is very pleased." </p><p>And oh shit, he was crying again. </p><p>Was he ever going to stop? She was so stressed out. </p><p>But no, she had this under control. </p><p>She crawled over and took his shirt off, then pushed him backward onto the floor of the nest so she could shimmy his pants and underwear down. </p><p>His cock jutted out proudly and she stroked his pre-cum down over the shaft. </p><p>"Alpha...Alpha please...." he moaned. </p><p>Rey hurriedly threw her clothes off and out of the closet with her shoes and closed the closet door half-way so that he felt safe. </p><p>She slowly let her body fall onto his, her breasts covering his chest lightly, her cunt covering his cock with her slick. </p><p>Leaning down she could smell how fragrant his gland was, and it was pure bliss. She couldn't imagine how wonderful it would taste under her teeth. </p><p>But wait....what about her baby? She hadn't thought to ask the medic if it was okay to mate while she was pregnant. Surely she'd read somewhere that it was okay. It didn't seem like something that would cause any harm. </p><p>There was no time for it now though because rational thought was slowly evaporating, Rey becoming her Alpha the longer time went on. </p><p>He was moving her slowly over him, groaning at the slick friction of it. "Alpha....please." </p><p>But his gland smelled so good, so could hardly break away from it. </p><p>Soon. First she had to make him come.</p><p>Holding herself up on her knees, she gently sunk down onto him and covered his body with hers once more. </p><p>While the temporary heat they'd shared was mostly quiet and sweet, this one was purely animalistic, their breaths coming quick. </p><p>Rey could hardly be bothered to kiss him, she was so caught up in the feeling on him inside her. </p><p>And he felt so, so good. </p><p>He felt perfect. </p><p>But she wanted to make sure he was okay, that Ben was still here with her. </p><p>He was alternating between whimpering and groaning as he thrust up into her, licking her gland when she let him pull her closer.</p><p>She raised up and looked down into his eyes. </p><p>But she couldn't talk. It was so hard to talk with this massive lump in her throat. She just couldn't get it out. It was all so overwhelming. </p><p>He raised his hands up to cradle her face, pulling her even closer: "It's okay Rey. I know. You don't have to tell me. I love you." </p><p>Giving him a small smile, she resumed her ministrations: kissing his cheeks, tucking strands of his hair behind his ears, and she loved his ears. </p><p>She hoped their baby had them. </p><p>It was too tempting to pass up, so she bent down and licked the edge of one ear, then the other, and his thrust grew more sloppy and frantic. </p><p>Up until this point she'd been letting him take the lead, he thrusting up into her at a quick pace. </p><p>Placing the palms of her hands on his chest, she slowly began to rock back and forth, feeling every bit of him inside of her, and she could feel he was close. </p><p>So was she. </p><p>"Rey...Alpha...I'm almost...I'm going to...." he looked up at her with pleading eyes.</p><p>She had to make sure he still wanted this. That part deep down inside of her that had always told her she was only wanted to be used and tossed aside was screaming out at her: <em>you are nothing but an object to be played with. </em></p><p>So the band-aid had to be ripped off, and from the look on Ben's face she had little time to do it: "Do you still want this Ben?" She knew she didn't have to spell it out. He would know what she meant.</p><p>He propped himself up and kissed her in the way that was so Ben, so hers: "Yes, Rey. I love you."</p><p>A tear fell down her check and she laughed - though it could have also been a sob. Somewhere in between the two. </p><p>His movements were quick, and suddenly he pulled out of her and flipped her over so that she was on her back, his heavy body now on top of hers. </p><p>Oh God, she wanted him inside her. Always. As he entered her again she sighed, and soon she could feel her walls start to flutter because he was hitting at just the right angle.</p><p>Then it happened.</p><p>She could feel his member twitching and pulsing as he came inside her, and her walls clamped down on him at the same time.</p><p>It was her moment. She tilted his neck and sunk her teeth into his gland, and just as she did he grabbed hers and did the same. </p><p>It was like nothing she'd ever experienced.</p><p>His scent, which she'd thought was powerful before, was now running deep inside her - his body, his feelings, his <em>consciousness</em> was filling her up to the brim, and there were no words to describe the feeling. </p><p>And she was his now too. </p><p>Was this what he was feeling? </p><p>Ben had shifted them onto their sides, and he looked and felt much better than he had when they started. </p><p>He rubbed the gland on the back of his neck, "You're here, Rey. You're <em>here</em>."</p><p>She knew what he was saying without even having to ask. She would always be there, deep inside him. </p><p>Forever. </p><p>*****</p><p>Ben woke up with a delicate arm around his stomach. </p><p>A stream of light was seen peeking through the opening between the closet door and the wall. He had no idea what time it was.</p><p>How did he get here? </p><p>Then it was the sound of soft snoring that brought his memory back, and he smiled. </p><p>
  <em>Alpha. </em>
</p><p>He could feel a soft, dreamy sensation running through his mind. It must be Rey, and oh God they were <em>mated</em> now. Finally. He could feel her peaceful mental state running through his. It was an odd feeling, but a comforting one: that he would always feel her coursing through him. She already was - the bond just cemented it. </p><p>He slowly turned in an attempt not to wake her, and when he saw her he stifled a laugh. Drool was running down the side of her mouth, and her hair was ruffled in a haphazard way on her pillow. And her light snoring made her so endearing it made his heart clench with affection. And he wanted to wake her, but she looked so soft, so content - he could feel it through the bond. And he also felt something else entirely. </p><p>Running his hand down lightly to her stomach, he could almost feel an odd sensation, one that wasn't connected to his mate. And it was a similar peaceful feeling, but unique - almost as if it were a different person. </p><p>Of course: the baby. </p><p>Could this really be possible? He'd never read anything on mated couples and pregnancy, especially not in this context, what with Rey having been mated while pregnant. So did this mean he would always feel their child? Or only while Rey was pregnant?</p><p>He was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't hear the ceasing of light snoring coming from his mate. </p><p>Rey's hand touched his, "Good Morning darling."</p><p>Quickly, he rose up to look down at her face, holding it softly in his hands. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>Her face scrunched up in thought: "I feel...I felt it. All of your feelings were inside my head."</p><p>Oh no. His heart was on the verge of plummeting over a cliff, and just when he'd thought his life was just beginning...</p><p>Rey sat up, her blanket falling from her body: "Oh Ben what's wrong? Please tell me? You feel so horribly sad."</p><p>He was scared to look up, but he had to face the truth: "Do you regret it?"</p><p>When she laughed, he didn't expect it. "Ben. It's incredible. When I woke up I could feel you - I felt your love, your devotion for the baby. But there was something that confused me. You felt confused...?"</p><p>Ben sighed in relief, letting his arms down to relax. "I could feel the baby's emotions, or at least I think I could feel its energy. I was just surprised. I didn't know if that was normal." </p><p>"Oh." She sifted through her head to see if she could feel anything from the baby, but all she felt was a sweet contentment. </p><p>She knew the feeling. </p><p>Laying back down, she gently pulled him with her and faced him, tracing his face with her fingers. Ben felt for the first time so treasured, so loved unconditionally. Rey was like a bright light that burned through the darkness of his life: his designation, how his father had shamed him endlessly about being an Omega, his inadequacy as a man for not being able to stand up for himself in an abusive relationship..</p><p>Because that's what it was with Bazine. She used him like he was nothing, like he was a toy that she could throw across the room or devour at her discretion. But his mate knew that feeling too. She had been used by her father. They really were, just as the old article put it, puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly, truly completing each other in every way. It was like they were born for each other, to bring healing only they could understand. </p><p>But Rey looked panicked.</p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm always crying. But I just felt it. I just felt how much you love me. Can you feel it from me too?"</p><p>He closed his eyes, and yes he did feel it. The love, the devotion - the feeling of belonging running like an electrical current between them. "I do, my love. I do feel it." </p><p>Rolling over her slowly, he kissed one cheek, and then the other, leaving  a light pink blush on each one. Her eyes shifted and she held her bottom lip between her teeth. He could feel a nervousness emanating off of her. He ran a finger down one cheek, "I love that I make you blush. Even that first day I met you - I remember the look on your face. I'd thought it was the heat but I think I made you nervous even then."</p><p>Rey scowled, "Did not! I made you nervous, and you know it!" She gave a light smack to his forearm. </p><p>Looking down at her smile, and once again those deep hazel eyes, he couldn't believe how happy she made him. </p><p>He pressed his body down onto hers and she gasped as his cock ran slowly through her wet folds. He would <em>never</em> get enough of this. </p><p>The mood changed quickly as he slowly entered the head of his cock inside her, and he bent down to give her a passionate kiss. At first it was bizarre to feel her emotions swirling with his, but it drove them into an even more passionate dance. </p><p>He broke his lips from hers as he drove into her and she said, "I want this with you...always. Will you be with me?"</p><p>As if he could ever say no: "I already am." </p><p>Her answer threw him for a loop as she reached up to his ear, "I love your cock. Are you going to fill me up Omega?"</p><p>Oh God, he'd never heard he speak like this...just when he thought he couldn't love her more. Now his sweet Alpha was a complete vixen. Was there anything he wouldn't like about her? </p><p>"Yes Alpha. Anything for you." And when she tilted her hips up further to meet his it pushed them both over the edge. The release ricocheted through their mating bond. As they came down from the high, they tried to catch their breath. </p><p>When he'd finally come back to himself he asked, "Do you think we could just stay here forever?"</p><p>Rey pulled a blanket up over them and curled back into his arms. "We can now. I love you Ben."</p><p>He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Hmmm...what about this one?"</p><p>"<em>Rey</em>...."</p><p>"Ma'am that would put you at fifty."</p><p>"Oh. Only fifty! Wow! It's so pretty for such a low price!" Rey exclaimed. </p><p>The salesman in front of her cleared his throat, "No ma'am. That would be fifty <em>thousand</em>."</p><p>Poe laughed and Finn huffed, "Rey come on. We're not even here for you. We're here for Ben."</p><p>"I know that," she acknowledged. "I just wanted to see....just for fun." </p><p>She ran her hands over the top of the glass case below her. It was full of countless rings, all of different shapes, sizes and colors. It had only taken a few months to get here, but to Rey it was really a lifetime.  A lifetime of waiting for love. True love and acceptance. </p><p>Waiting for him. </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" she directed her gaze back to the salesman. "How many Alpha women buy rings for their Omegas?"</p><p>He sniffed and Rey knew he was more than ready for them to leave. It didn't bother her. She was used to being discriminated against because of her reverse designation.</p><p>"Honestly ma'am? I've had none."</p><p>She thought on it. "And um...how long have you worked in this business?"</p><p>He rested the palms of his hands on top of the case, "Thirty." He said it with a hint of disdain. Finn was more sensitive to his designation than Rey, and he was ready to pounce, but Poe gave him a discouraging look: <em>not worth it</em>. </p><p>Rey sighed. She'd had her eye on one particular band. It was black plated on the outside and gold on the inside. It reminded her of Ben. He wasn't a flashy sort of person, and to really know his true worth you had to know him inside and out. And she was the only person that did. They were mates now. </p><p>And that meant proposing.</p><p>It had only been a few months, but they had been the happiest of Rey's life. </p><p>After they mated the couple focused on getting Ben's things moved in quickly. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about selling his house because it belonged to Bazine. </p><p>This wouldn't be the case with Rey. They would share everything to together as equals. </p><p>And even though she was nervous about proposing, she knew it was the right time. She was ready for her life with him to start. </p><p>"I want that one." </p><p>He pulled it out for her. "Well?" she asked her friends, "What do you think?"</p><p>Poe smiled, "I think it's perfect Rey. I'm proud of you."</p><p>She laughed, giving him a hug. "Thank you."</p><p>Giving him one more squeeze, she leapt backwards at the thump inside her.</p><p>"Good grief," she rubbed her hand over her swelling stomach. She could feel a slight frustration from the baby. Nothing could be understood explicitly, but Rey could feel it in the bond. </p><p>Finn looked concerned, "Is everything okay?" </p><p>Rey didn't know who was worse, Finn or Ben. "She's fine. I think she just wants her daddy."</p><p>They had just found out the sex of the baby, and Rey was nervous that Ben would be unhappy not having a son, but she couldn't have been more wrong. </p><p>He was already in love with their daughter.  He'd taken it upon himself to put the entire nursery together, and she almost got into an argument with him over it: "Ben I want to decorate some of it! Just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I don't want to" she grumbled. But she gave in after seeing the look on his face. This was something she would let her Omega have. Omegas loved to nest, especially when pregnant. But in this case Rey was the pregnant one, so she could sense he felt helpless about the pregnancy, wanting to do whatever he could to contribute.</p><p>And she knew it was the right decision when she got home from work one day, and he led her into the room to see his work. It was covered in a bright yellow, with beautiful butterflies covering the walls and stuffed animals scattered all over the room:</p><p>"Do you like it?" he'd asked.</p><p>"I love it. Your the only person I want to have a baby with,"  she said.</p><p>They embraced, giving each other a chaste kiss, which of course turned into a passionate one, with Rey finding herself naked against him once again. Their kisses often ended that way. </p><p>Yes. There was no doubt about it. She was more than ready to take the next step. She turned back to the salesman: "I'll take it."</p><p>*****</p><p>Weeks later for Ben's birthday Rey decided to buy them both tickets to that year's Comic-Con where they could geek out over the new Kylo Ren comic, something they had barely been able to do amidst the chaos of the past few months. </p><p>Her plan was to propose to him there.</p><p>The week before, she was outside in the yard getting some of their things together for a garage sale at Finn's. Getting ready for the baby meant they had to make more room.  </p><p>It was slightly chilly outside, but not bad enough to keep her inside. The pregnancy often left her more warm than cold anyway. </p><p>Ben was out jogging, and he'd made a couple laps before Rey heard a clank on the road behind him. He'd dropped his phone, and thankfully he had an expensive phone case, but wasn't turning around to get it. He wasn't going too fast, so she ran up behind him, "Ben! Ben turn around you forgot something!" She was flailing her arms around, and she was sure the neighbors probably thought she was crazy. She almost fell forward when he suddenly stopped and bent down to tie his shoelaces. </p><p>She walked around and looked down on him. "Ben, couldn't you hear me? You dropped you phone!." </p><p>And when his head lifted he smiled. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring and presented it to her with shaking hands. She could feel tears of frustration forming behind her eyes: "Ben.."</p><p>"Rey," he said. "I love you so much. From the very first day you tripped and fell next to me with that silly box you had my heart. You still have my heart, and you always will. Will you marry me?"</p><p>When she crossed her arms, he looked up in shock. "Rey, what's wrong?"</p><p>She wiped her nose, and yanked his ring out of her pocket. "I wanted to propose first!" She was so indignant that she nearly stomped her foot in protest. </p><p>And her Omega looked on in shock at first and then busted out laughing. He stood up and held her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "I just couldn't wait. I know we're already mated, but I wanted you to be mine in every way." </p><p>She remained silent, and when she didn't answer, he hesitantly pushed forward the ring again: "Do you like it?" </p><p>Rey really hadn't taken a close look, she was so shocked at being asked to begin with. And she held her hand to her chest to calm her beating heart when she realized it was the ring she'd seen in the jewelry store. Which meant...</p><p>"Ben. This ring. This is $50,000. How can you afford this?!"</p><p>He smiled. "Let's just say I have a family trust I've never dipped into. I was waiting to use it for when I got married."</p><p>"Oh," she said, her voice growing softer. And then she realized something else: "Wait so Finn and Poe knew about this?"</p><p>With a sheepish grin he answered, "Finn kind of let it slip where you were going that day, and of course he couldn't find an excuse, so.....he told me he'd watch to see if you liked anything."</p><p>She couldn't wait to see Finn again. Of course he would do something like this. </p><p>But looking into her Omega's eyes, she decided she didn't care. She stood up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck: "I love you my darling. I can't believe you spent this much money on me. You didn't have to. I'm not that special."</p><p>He grew serious, "No Rey. You're more than special. You're everything." </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>A pair of deep amber eyes stared earnestly, expecting more than they were getting.</p><p>"Uncle Finn, you're not listening to me. The princess doesn't live in the tower, she lives in the castle, and she has a <em>dragon</em>, not a horse!" </p><p>Bonnie's chubby little three year old hands flailed around in front of an exasperated Finn, who was just trying to relax in the afternoon sun: "Okay I've got it. Why don't you go get Uncle Finn another drink, hm?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, and there, Finn thought, was Rey - reaching out through her little girl with all the stubbornness in the world. </p><p>Running back to the edge of the pool, her tight brown curls bouncing in the sunlight, the little girl pointed back at Finn and tried to explain to her mother for probably the twentieth time that day, that Uncle Finn never listened to her, and could mommy please get out of the pool and explain to him?</p><p>Rey had thought she'd have Ben's dark coloring, but the only thing she inherited from him were his eyes. The rest was all her as a little girl. She could almost be a carbon copy. </p><p>But no way was she going to get off this float now. It had taken her ten minutes to get on it properly. Hopping onto a float and staying on it were nearly impossible when you were eight months pregnant. </p><p>"Why don't you tell daddy your story again? I bet he would love to hear it!" </p><p>She thought her daughter would argue, as she often did, but when Ben was mentioned her face always turned up into a smile. "Okay mommy." </p><p>It was so frustrating, Rey thought, how her daughter could so easily do what her father wanted, yet argue with her over nearly everything. </p><p>But it was sweet too. Ben was a great father. She'd always known he would be, but seeing it in action these past few years had been incredible. And she looked forward to seeing how he would react to their son. </p><p>Bonnie came running back out from inside the house with Ben in tow: "Here mommy, daddy got a drink for you." Rey floated over to the edge of the pool and grabbed it, ruffling her hair. "Thank you baby." </p><p>Ben bent down to give her a kiss, nearly falling in, "Hey momma." Rey reached up to deepen the kiss, and heard a groan from Finn, who yelled out, "That's disgusting! There are children present!"</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, "Hey! Did we not spend two hours watching you two make out the other night when we went out to the movies?"</p><p>Poe scoffed, "We were in the dark! You couldn't even seen us!"</p><p>"Yeah but we could certainly <em>hear</em> you," Ben pointed out. </p><p>Slowly making her way off her float, Rey glided through the water to rest her arms on the side of the pool. </p><p>The radio was blaring loudly as Finn and Poe laid out in large lawn chairs a few feet away, margaritas in hand, and then Bonnie shrieked when the next song began to play. </p><p>"Mommy! Mommy! That's you and Daddy's song, isn't it?!" </p><p>'Total Eclipse of the Heart' blared out from the tiny radio and Bonnie giggled as Ben helped her mother out of the pool and began to pull her into his arms for a dance.</p><p>It took Rey back to their wedding day. They'd decided to make it a small affair with just immediate family and friends. Sure, it was hard for his family that he'd mated her without even telling them, but he informed them that he was <em>hers</em>.</p><p>She could see it was hard for his parents, especially Han. He'd never been close to Ben, never understood him or accepted him as he was. So Rey had a hard time warming up to him. But with the birth of their daughter, she could at least acknowledge that he was a good grandfather. Leia on the otherhand, she loved from the very beginning. She was a shrewd, smart lady - far more intense than her son, but still friendly.</p><p>And of course there was Luke, who was all too happy to admit that he'd been trying to push she and Ben together from the very beginning. </p><p>During their wedding dance, she'd been pregnant then too, with barely any room between them.</p><p>Ben leaned down and sang in her ear, just as he had at their wedding: </p><p>
  <strong>And I need you now tonight</strong><br/>
<strong>And I need you more than ever</strong><br/>
<strong>And if you only hold me tight</strong><br/>
<strong>We'll be holding on forever</strong><br/>
<strong>And we'll only be making it right</strong><br/>
<strong>'Cause we'll never be wrong</strong><br/>
<strong>Together we can take it to the end of the line</strong><br/>
<strong>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time</strong><br/>
<strong>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark</strong><br/>
<strong>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks</strong><br/>
<strong>I really need you tonight</strong><br/>
<strong>Forever's gonna start tonight</strong><br/>
<strong>Forever's gonna start tonight...</strong>
</p><p>He bent down and kissed her - then looked at her like he always had: like she was precious. </p><p>When she heard her daughter's giggling she turned around and smiled because Bonnie's face was turned up to the sky, smiling into its warmth. </p><p>And with her Omega in her arms, she knew she'd finally made it. She wasn't a bad Alpha anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG I did not want to finish this 😫. I really never thought anyone would see this. Thank you so much for reading it. ❤️</p><p>Excuse me while I go listen to the GLEE version of Total Eclipse of the Heart...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>